Skins's angels
by jeanpierre.sanguinetti
Summary: D'où peut venir l'amour exclusif que se portent deux êtres? Et s'il venait de très loin. Un jour, une fan a affirmé que Naomily étaient des anges. Elle a peut-être raison. Enfin, des anges ou … des démons. Et si c'est le cas, elles ne sont forcément pas les seules. De là à imaginer que Naomi et Emily, voire d'autres, se connaissaient bien avant Roundview. Pourquoi pas !
1. Une nuit du côté de Bristol

**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit du côté de Bristol.**

Il attendait assis sur une grosse pierre, au pied d'un arbre. Dans la nuit, la forêt était silencieuse. Seul le bruissement des feuilles, portées par un léger vent, trahissait un semblant de vie.

Il tira une nouvelle goulée sur le joint, il cracha la fumée vers le ciel. Il ne doutait pas que ce comportement lui serait à nouveau reproché mais il s'en carrait le cul, il ne pouvait pas être plus bas dans l'échelle sociale. Le Patron pouvait gueuler. De toute façon qui s'intéressait encore à lui.

Soudain, une chouette s'envola au-dessus de lui en poussant un cri. Il la pointa de son index. A une époque, Il lui aurait suffi de le vouloir plus fort et l'oiseau se serait transformé en une torche qui aurait pu faire croire au début d'un feu d'artifice. Mais aujourd'hui, son doigt ne lui servait plus qu'à se curer le nez.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Je ne vais pas poireauter toute la nuit. Je commence à avoir soif. Fais chier, pourquoi ils m'ont collé une nouvelle, j'étais bien tout seul. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu faire pour se retrouver dans ce coin pourri ? Bristol, c'est vraiment le trou du cul du monde. En plus, ce soir, y a une rouquine à qui j'aimerai bien dire un petit mot.»

Comme si son vœu avait été exaucé, une pale lueur apparut devant lui. Elle flottait à quelques mètres du sol. Puis elle descendit doucement tout en prenant une intensité plus grande. Sa couleur se changea peu à peu en un halo bleu qui éclairât tous les arbres autour de lui. Une chaleur se dégagea et la lumière devint aveuglante quand elle toucha le sol. Un sifflement se fit entendre puis tout redevint sombre et silencieux d'un seul coup, comme si un interrupteur avait été utilisé.

Un corps nu gisait à ses pieds. Il le regarda d'un air goguenard. Il faut dire que le petit cul qu'il avait sous les yeux était splendide. Finalement, la nouvelle pouvait être très intéressante. Dommage qu'elle soit de dos.

« Hé, t'attend quoi pour me donner mes vêtements ? » Et voilà, je me retrouve à poil, au milieu de nulle part. Il fait froid, en plus je déteste ce contact avec ces feuilles mouillées, c'est sale. Ça sent mauvais, c'est l'autre imbécile, il me mate comme un malade. Je vais le gifler, s'il continue. « Alors, tu te dépêches !»

« Mais oui, babe, ça vient. Ne t'excite pas. Il faut le temps que mes yeux se remettent de l'éblouissement que je viens d'avoir. » En rigolant, il lui lança un sac qui tomba juste trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper en tendant le bras.

« Tu le fais exprès. Tourne-toi. Et ferme les yeux, tous les yeux.»

« Ok, Ok ! » Il fit un demi-tour, ferma ses yeux et se résigna à fermer également son œil intérieur qui lui permettait d'avoir une vision périphérique et d'autres petites choses comme sonder l'âme d'un humain. De toute façon, s'il l'avait gardé ouvert, elle l'aurait su et il ne fallait pas pourrir la situation, ils devraient faire équipe pendant un certain temps.

Debout, elle chancela un peu, prise de vertige. Il fallait s'habituer à ce nouveau corps de sang et de chair. Jusqu'à présent, Esprit, elle n'avait voyagé que dématérialisé ce qui était moins traumatisant. Elle prit les vêtements dans le sac et arriva tant bien que mal à s'habiller. « C'est bon. »

Il se retourna et la scrutât autant pour mieux savoir à qui il avait à faire que pour admirer cette fille. C'est un vrai canon, pensa-t-il. S'ils voulaient me tenter là-haut, ils ont réussi.

La jeune fille devait avoir ... à peine 17 ans. Elle était grande avec un corps mince et certainement vigoureux. Son visage allongé était d'une blanc d'ivoire d'où deux grands yeux bleu ressortaient sous une mèche blonde. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules avec de larges boucles. Ils semblaient soyeux et légers.

Il se ressaisit, surtout ne pas tomber trop vite sous le charme. Car il pressentait que sous ce visage d'ange se cachait une volonté d'enfer. Enfin, Patron, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« On peut pas dire que tu te sois fatigué pour la tenue. » Il est vrai que le jean semblait trop grand, le tee-shirt, d'un bordeaux délavé, informe et la veste de survêt grise était trouée aux manches. Quant aux baskets, les semelles commençaient dangereusement à se décoller. Elle se dit que jamais elle n'avait été si mal habillée.

« J'ai pris ce que j'avais. Tu feras du shopping demain, babe. »

Elle le toisa, « arrête de m'appeler babe. Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Bon, dis-moi où on est d'abord, et c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Ben, t'es pas du genre chaleureuse. Ok, on reprend du début. » Il éteignit son joint. « Bienvenu sur notre bonne vieille terre, ex Paradis désormais perdu. Nous sommes à Bristol, enfin dans sa campagne. C'est en Grande Bretagne, tu vois, en Europe. Tu saisi.»

« Me prend pas pour une imbécile. Je connais ma géographie. » Ce mec l'agaçait et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver sympa. Il avait un côté irritant mais il avait aussi beaucoup de charme. De toute façon, elle savait que s'il était sur terre avec une forme humaine, c'est qu'il était comme elle, un peu trop rebelle, ayant fait une grosse connerie et donc un ange déchu.

Elle décida de se radoucir. « Tu as raison, reprenons du début. Je m'appelle Naomi. C'est ma première mission sur Terre. Enfin, sous cette apparence, avec toute cette peau sur moi."

« Moi, c'est Cook, enchanté Naomiba... Non, je ne l'ai pas dit. » Il se fendit d'un grand sourire et lui tendit la main.

Naomi la lui serra en riant, avec un « tu dois un être un emmerdeur de première. »

« Yep, et j'assume. »

« Et tu es sur Terre depuis longtemps ? »

« Des lustres, je me souviens à peine du Paradis. Bon, allez, j'ai une caisse qui nous attend au bout du chemin.» il désigna du doigt un tracé boueux qui fit faire la grimace à Naomi.

« Je déteste me salir. Et toutes ces odeurs, ça sent la mort. »

« Ben, oui, c'est comme ça sur Terre, Chérie. La mort est partout, tout le temps. »

« Je sais, j'avais oublié cette sensation, c'est tout ».

Naomi avançait péniblement. Marcher dans la boue réclamait de sa part beaucoup d'effort et d'attention pour ne pas glisser. Elle voulait absolument éviter de se retrouver le nez dans cette fange. Rien que cette idée lui donnait des frisons de dégoûts.

Cook devant, aurait voulu accélérer la cadence. Il n'était pas sûr que la petite rousse l'attendrait dans ce pub où il lui avait donnait rendez-vous.

« Naomi, dépêche, j'ai une âme qui me réclame. J'ai encore du boulot moi, ce soir. »

« Et de quoi cette âme a besoin pour que ce soit aussi urgent ? »

« D'Amour, Chérie, d'Amour. »

Naomi sourit. Son Correcteur, c'est à dire, l'ange chargé de la conseiller et maintenant de la remettre sur le droit chemin, lui avait expliqué que son futur partenaire était, il avait employé le mot, iconoclaste. Une des fonctions essentielles des anges déchus était d'apporter du bonheur aux humains. En étant heureux, l'Homme prenait ainsi des décisions qui permettaient au Bien de progresser. Cook le faisait à sa manière et ces manières étaient pour le moins singulières vu du Ciel.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Elle était stationnée devant une barrière en bois qui interdisait l'accès du chemin aux véhicules. Un panneau cloué maladroitement indiquait le nom du lieu : Gobblers End.

La vielle Ford Escort démarra au premier coup de clef. « Elle a 10 ans mais toujours vaillante. » Cook était fier de sa caisse.

Naomi s'installa sur le siège passager. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans une voiture sans chevaux. Elle n'était pas rassurée.

"Mets ta ceinture, c'est parti." Cook démarra en trombe.

Il roulait vite sur cette route de campagne. Mais il avait la possibilité de voir plus loin et surtout d'anticiper une action quelques dixième de secondes avant qu'elle ne se produise. Etre un ange même déchu donnait des petits avantages. Bien sûr, les anges, ceux d'en haut, étaient plus évolués. Ils leur étaient possibles de connaître tous les événements humains. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils s'intéressent à ce qu'il se passe sur Terre et c'était loin d'être le cas. En tout cas, eux, ils n'avaient plus le plaisir de conduire ou de fumer un joint.

« Alors Naomi, dis-moi un peu. Qu'as-tu pu bien faire pour te retrouver en pleine nuit sur une planète à la con, en compagnie d'un branleur ? » Sa figure s'était barrée d'un grand sourire moqueur.

Naomi s'accrochait à son siège. La vitesse l'effrayait mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'avoue. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ses souvenirs. « Disons que j'ai un peu trop ouvert ma gueule et d'autres choses. »

« C'est sûr qu'ils n'apprécient que l'ordre et la discipline. Donc tu n'as pas été un bon petit soldat. Coquine ! Allez, raconte, l'ange blond aurait-il craqué pour un bel humain ténébreux ? »

Naomi se renfrogna, « tu n'y es pas, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Laisse tomber. »

De nouveau, elle se trouva trop agressive, elle essayât un ton plus calme. « Et toi, tu es sur Terre depuis longtemps ?» Naomi savait que sa pénitence pouvait durer des siècles. Pour un ange le temps n'avait plus d'importance mais sur Terre, il reprenait toute sa place. Surtout, elle avait peur de ressentir à nouveau des émotions humaines car un ange déchu redevient un être vivant avec toutes les souffrances qui accompagnent cet état.

Cook lui jeta un œil malicieux, « tu ne veux pas me parler mais tu veux tout savoir sur moi, t'es bien une femelle. Mais Cook lui, il ne cache rien, il est transparent.» En disant cela, Il ouvrit ses bras en lâchant le volant pendant quelques secondes. Naomi ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Cela redoubla l'hilarité de Cook.

« Je suis sur Terre depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. J'étais le protecteur d'un poète français, François Villon. Il est très connu, Il est dans les livres. Je devais lui éviter de faire des conneries», il rigola, « Là-haut, ils considéraient qu'il avait une grande œuvre à accomplir et donc je devais le protéger des démons. Sur ce point, j'ai réussi, je les ai tous éliminés. Mais pour écrire, il avait besoin de danger, d'amour, de vin. Bref, pour mieux le défendre et l'aider, j'ai pris forme humaine et hop j'ai fait toutes les tavernes et tous les bordels avec lui. On a même détroussé deux, trois bourgeois bien gras. Un soir, on s'est bourré la gueule, on s'est endormi sous un porche et il est mort de froid dans la rue. Autant te dire que je suis remonté fissa au paradis et qu'on m'a coupé les ailes sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Depuis, j'erre dans des patelins du bout du monde mais je m'en fous, je m'éclate bien. Tu veux que je te dise le Paradis c'est chiant et finalement tant qu'à donner de l'amour autant le faire directement. Si t'as oublié, je te montrerai »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Naomi tourna la tête vers la vitre. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se révolter. « On est encore loin ? »

« On arrive. Désolé mais, je te pose, je te montre la turne et je repars. Tu comprends la fonction d'ange c'est du 24/24.»

Naomi se retrouva seule dans un immense appart décrépi et sale. Il était situé au-dessus d'un hangar désaffecté, dont une partie était divisée en cellule, remplie encore de cartons vides, de bout bois et de tissus. Elle se dit qu'effectivement dans cette friche industrielle, Cook avait trouvé un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards. Par contre, le ménage n'était certainement pas son premier souci.

Elle s'allongea habillée sur le lit. Elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans les draps qui lui semblaient bien gris. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ses yeux fixaient le plafond, les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire. Elle devait payer. Elle revoyait l'air sévère et triste de son correcteur. Elle entendait la voix monocorde de l'archange énonçant les faits et lisant la sentence qu'elle savait inévitable. Elle avait encore dans son âme, cette douleur intense, la première qu'elle ressentait depuis la fin de sa vie terrestre. Les ailes qui s'arrachent et tombent dans le vide. Les anges, ses frères d'hier, qui lui tournent le dos. La lumière qui l'enveloppe et lui crée un nouveau corps humain. Le froid qui la saisit tout de suite et cette peur dont elle sait qu'elle ne la quittera plus.

Il lui fallait réapprendre à dormir, manger, faire tous les actes répétitifs et désespérant d'un être humain.

« Si tu souhaites retrouver une place digne et une âme pure, tu devras prouver que tu peux aider, secourir et aimer les hommes. Oublie ton arrogance, ta fierté, ton aveuglement qui t'a perdue. Tu dois te racheter en étant altruiste, honnête et surtout obéissante. Porte la parole d'amour, fais la prospérer, donne lui l'éclat qui permettra à l'humanité de poursuivre sa route, pour qu'elle retrouve un jour, la paix. »

La morale, toujours la morale, son correcteur était un pensum. Il ne fallait voir qu'une tête, tous les anges identiques et aux ordres, elle détestait cela.

Une torpeur l'envahit, ainsi c'était ça le sommeil, elle ne s'en souvenait plus


	2. Démons ou anges

**Chapitre 2 : Démons ou Anges.**

L'homme attrapa le bras de celle qui le torturait.

« Je t'en supplie Emily ne me quitte pas. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Tu as fait de moi ton esclave, laisse-moi encore t'aimer. » Il aurait voulu lui caresser ses cheveux, les respirer, les froisser. Il sentait dans son cœur un désespoir immense, un vide s'ouvrait devant lui. Il n'était plus ce Wonder Boy insolent et orgueilleux. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin, un jouet désarticulé.

« J'ai tout quitté pour toi, ma femme, mes enfants. J'ai trahie mes parents, volé mon entreprise. Pitié. Hier tu me disais que tu m'aimais.» Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il tomba à genoux, il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

D'une voix anodine, elle lui dit, « Hier, peut-être mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'ailleurs. On s'est bien amusé et maintenant on passe à autre chose. C'est la vie.»

Puis son ton devint cassant. « Et arrête de pleurer, tu es pathétique. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais passer le reste de mon existence avec toi, tu t'es regardé. J'aime les gagnants et toi, tu es devenu une loque. Bonne chance.»

Elle sortit de la chambre d'hôtel en claquant la porte. Elle entendit le « non ! » guttural de l'homme qui se traînait au sol. Le travail était accompli. Elle sortit de son sac, un tube de rouge à lèvre et face à une grande glace du couloir rectifia son maquillage. Elle défroissa son chemisier et glissa sa main sur sa jupe de cuir. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient la dureté et le plaisir de faire le mal.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Je lui donne pas plus d'une minute. » Dans son dos était apparu son double, la même silhouette, les mêmes traits, la même couleur de cheveux d'un rouge intense. Seule l'expression du visage différait, celle-ci était délicate et triste.

Un cri et le bruit d'une chute. « Gagné.» Elle passa sa langue sur ses dents, elles étaient acérées.

« Katie, j'en ai marre qu'on utilise toujours mon prénom. Prends le tien la prochaine fois.»

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur jumelle. « Ecoute, Emily, on en a déjà parlé. C'est toi qui les attire avec tes airs tendres et timides, ensuite, moi, je me charge de les rendre fou dans leurs rêves et leur lit. Que veux-tu, c'est Emily qu'ils aiment, ces cons, après c'est trop tard pour changer.»

Katie fixa sa twin, « Tu vas pas recommencer avec ton sentimentalisme. C'est pas le prénom qui te gène, n'est-ce pas ? » Emily fuit le regard inquisiteur.

« Putain, Emily, cela ne t'as pas suffi. Si on est coincé sur Terre à damner des abrutis, c'est bien de ta faute. Nous sommes des démons, alors je veux bien faire tout le travail mais au moins joue le jeu et évite de nous faire repérer encore une fois. Cela fais plus de trois cent ans que je m'emmerde dans ce monde de cons, j'aimerai bien retrouver l'enfer, un jour. Allez, amène toi, je veux plus t'entendre. »

Emily baissa la tête et suivi sa sœur. En sortant de l'hôtel, elles virent l'attroupement qui entourait le corps disloqué et sanglant d'un homme dont l'âme avait déjà été emporté par des ombres vers le Maître Lucifer qui déciderai de son sort.

Elles prirent un taxi qui les déposa devant une résidence où un portier les aida à sortir du véhicule.

« Merci, Jack, vous voulez bien régler le chauffeur. » Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans le décolleté profond de Katie. Elle s'en amusa et se dit qu'un jour, elle s'en occuperait, enfin dès qu'il serait amoureux d'une femme.

Le concierge les salua d'un très cérémonial mais craintif, « Bonjour mesdemoiselles Fitch.»

Leur luxueux appartement était situé au 26e étage et dernier étage. C'était un loft immense avec une terrasse qui dominait toute la ville. Katie avait l'habitude d'y organiser des soirées où alcools et drogues préparaient les convives à découvrir d'autres turpitudes.

Après avoir pris une douche, elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Emily. Elle était inquiète, elle connaissait sa sœur, elle était prête, de nouveau, à sombrer dans un excès de pitié pour les humains.

Elle la trouva devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide.

« Emily, cela te reprend. Mais enfin, c'est notre boulot. C'est notre fonction dans l'univers. L'humanité a besoin du mal pour exister. Et cet homme était un salaud, sinon, il n'aurait pas abandonné sa famille.»

Emily sans la regarder, lui répondit. « Oui, je sais mais je pense à ses enfants. Notre rôle est de damner les hommes mais les enfants, ce sont des innocents.»

Katie saisi sa sœur par les épaules et la força à lui faire face. « Personne n'est innocent. Dois-je te rappeler que ceux qui dansaient devant notre bûcher étaient des enfants. Nous sommes des succubes, nous damnons les mâles dominateurs et sûr d'eux. Ces mêmes hommes qui nous ont jugé, et condamné à être brûlées vives, non pas parce que nous étions des sorcières mais parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils ont peur des femmes. »

Sa voix s'adoucit « Emily, Lilith notre maîtresse te l'as dit, nous sommes sur Terre pour nous venger et permettre aux femmes de se débarrasser de la vermine masculine. Si les hommes tombent sous notre domination c'est bien parce qu'ils sont déjà mauvais. Je te rappelle que nous ne pouvons corrompre un amour pur.»

« Mais cela ne te manque pas d'aimer ? Nous séduisons mais jamais nous n'éprouvons un sentiment sincère si ce n'est la colère et la haine.»

« S'il te plait en sept cent ans, combien de fois as-tu vu un sentiment réellement sincère ? L'Homme dissimule toujours, il est égoïste et lâche. »

Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Katie avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un amour désintéressé. Et c'est bien parce qu'elle y avait cru, un jour, qu'elles avaient été bannies de l'enfer. Satan n'avait pas fait de détail et Katie avait été entraînée dans la tourmente. Elle devait être fidèle à sa parole et tout faire pour qu'elles retrouvent leurs places auprès des démons et de leur Maître.

Elle se serra contre sa sœur « Excuse-moi, je suis avec toi. Ce soir, c'est moi qui séduira et damnera.»

Emily s'enferma dans la salle de bains. L'eau chaude la détendit. Elle savait que l'épreuve, qu'elle et Katie subissaient, était difficile. En prenant forme humaine, le démon même le plus parfait pouvait être déstabilisé par les sentiments humains qu'il ne pouvait pas écarter de sa tête. Il fallait être fort, résister, et devenir l'être maléfique le plus accompli, sans aucune compassion pour qui que ce soit. Ainsi Satan serait peut-être convaincu qu'il pouvait à nouveau leur faire confiance.

Des légendes circulaient sur des démons bannis depuis des millénaires, qui avaient échoué et qui erraient sans but. Peu à peu, ils perdaient leur consistance jusqu'à devenir éternellement de sombres fantômes évanescents, hurlants leurs souffrances. Elle se mit à trembler, elle ne voulait pas cela pour elle et surtout pour Katie.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva sur le lit la tenue que sa sœur lui avait préparée pour la soirée de chasse qui s'annonçait. « Encore du cuir », pensa-t-elle. D'habitude elle préfère quand Katie s'occupe des choses, mais ce soir, elle veut choisir elle-même. Elle ouvrit son dressing et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle prit des vêtements comme si ceux-ci s'imposaient à elle.

Une courte veste multicolore en taffetas brodée avec du fil d'or pour être repérée; le chemiser blanc qui rassure, échancré juste ce qu'il faut pour laisser deviner la naissance des seins et montrer la dentelle du soutien-gorge; la jupe noire satinée, droite, au-dessus du genou, sage quand elle était debout mais assise, la fente permettait de découvrir ses fines jambes, gainées dans de légers bas résilles, terminées par des talons très hauts qui affinaient encore plus sa silhouette et dont les semelles rouges se mariaient si bien avec sa chevelure. Ces cheveux de feu qui encadraient un visage fin avec un maquillage discret d'où émergeaient deux yeux noirs délicieux et tendres.

Elle se regarda dans la glace sur pied. Elle se sourit. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien soudainement ?

Katie, assise dans un fauteuil de la terrasse, pensait à Emily. Au fond d'elle, elle l'admirait. Bien sûr, elle était responsable de leur bannissement mais la façon dont elle avait tenu tête à Lucifer puis à Satan lui-même était courageuse. A aucun moment, elle n'avait tenté de se soustraire à ses responsabilités. Elle avait assumé son geste et tout tenté pour la disculper. Satan aurait pu la réduire en cendre pourtant il ne le fit pas. Il a certainement pensé qu'avec ce caractère, elle ferait un démon redoutable, une fois domptée.

Emily apparut dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée. Katie la regarda, elle soupira et se dit à elle-même, que sa sœur l'avait joué indépendante. Cela la chagrina mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était magnifique.

« Tu es parfaite, je crois que même un ange pourrait succomber.» Katie se mit à rêver. « Tu te rend compte si on arrivait à corrompre un ange, ce serait le retour assuré. Moi, avec mon look, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver.» Katie portait sa tenue de cuir préférée avec son make-up sombre. Le bustier très décolleté qui prenait et séparait ses seins parfaitement et ne cachait rien de leurs formes, son collier en or noir et pierre de nuit au cou et une jupe extrêmement courte qui laissait suggérer la couleur sang de son string.

« Mais toi, avec ce regard si pur, tu pourrais damner leur con de Christ lui-même, s'il revenait sur Terre. Je suis sûre que tu réussirais là où Marie Madeleine a échoué. Dire qu'elle est tombée amoureuse cette conne.»

Emily se mit à rire, « c'est plutôt de leur Vierge Marie dont je m'occuperais. »

Katie sourit. Il est vrai que sa sœur préférait damner les jeunes filles si elle en avait l'occasion. Les mecs, après les avoir appâtés puis ferrés, elle les lui laissait.

« Allez, sœurette, allons traquer la bête humaine. » Elle prit Emily par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

* * *

Naomi se réveilla en début d'après-midi. Elle avait une sensation bizarre dans son estomac, il faisait des petits gargouillis pas vraiment agréable. J'ai faim, se dit-elle. Mais surtout elle sentit sa vessie prête à déborder.

« Mais où sont les toilettes dans cette maison ? »

Après avoir ouvert plusieurs portes, elle tomba enfin sur son graal, un WC verdâtre qui n'avait pas dû être nettoyé depuis la fermeture de l'entreprise.

« Ce Cook est un porc, il pourrait passer un coup de brosse. Mais tant pis, je peux plus me retenir. »

Le soulagement fut immédiat. Son premier plaisir humain était d'avoir pissé, cela la fit rire. « C'est définitif, je ne suis plus un ange du Paradis. »

Et maintenant trouver un truc à bouffer. Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine, enfin si on peut appeler cuisine, une pièce où on trouvait en tout et pour tout, une vieille gazinière, une table en formica brûlée, trois chaises dont une sans dossier et un bahut en bois dont une porte manquée. C'est pas vrai, pensa-t-elle, il n'y a pas de frigo. Elle remarqua un mot sur un papier froissé posé sur une boite en carton.

L'écriture était curieuse, on aurait dit du gothique. « Salut mon ange, tu trouveras de la pizza dans la boite, rejoins moi au pub. » Une adresse et un plan suivait.

Quand on a faim, tout est bon même la pizza froide et racornie.

Naomi ne se décida à prendre une douche que quand elle trouva une serviette potable qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir servi plus de deux ou trois fois. Miracle, il y a avait de l'eau chaude, du savon et même du shampoing.

Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau était agréable. Elle se savonna et passa longuement ses mains sur son corps. Elle retrouvait des sensations oubliées. Elle se rendit compte alors que ses doigts s'égaraient sur son sexe. Elle les retira instantanément. Est-ce que son cerveau serait assez fort comparé à son désir ? Elle découvrit à ce moment là, que le danger pour les anges déchus ne venait pas de la souffrance qu'ils pouvaient endurer mais bien du plaisir qu'un corps de chair et de sang peut offrir.

Elle se décida à remettre ses fringues mais elle était mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements, elle croyait que tout le monde la regarderait dans la rue. En fait, les gens passaient sans la calculer et les jeunes qu'elle croisait, étaient habillés aussi mal qu'elle sinon pire. Elle savait que la mode avait beaucoup changé en 150 ans et même si les jeans semblaient plus pratiques, elle regrettait les longues robes de soie et de dentelles qui recouvraient les jupes de crinoline, la douceur du tissu et son odeur. Elle se souvint de son premier bal, elle avait 15 ans. Le monde lui apparaissait comme une fête éternelle. Elle était devant la grande glace en pied de sa chambre, elle admirait cette robe blanche et ses cheveux en chignons d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées qui caressaient son cou. C'était avant qu'elle ne découvre l'autre vie, celle des enfants des faubourgs de Londres.

Elle traversa un quartier ouvrier où elle vit que la misère en Angleterre dans cette fin d'ère thatchérienne n'était pas une illusion et même si la boue ne recouvrait plus la rue, la pauvreté suintait toujours des murs des immeubles. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Elle aperçut une grande affiche déjà écornée et déchirée. Il s'agissait d'un film. Elle lut : « The lover », sorti le 19 juin 1992.

Elle était troublée par le regard que l'homme posait sur la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos. J'aimerais voir un film d'amour » se dit-elle. « Se serait mon premier film.» En tout cas maintenant, elle connaissait au moins l'année dans laquelle elle vivait.

Elle retrouva Cook dans un vieux pub où des types désœuvrés jouaient aux dominos. Il était assis à une table devant une pinte et un bol de cacahouètes. En la voyant entrer , il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Alors, bien dormi ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?»

« Ouais, j'ai rêvé de robes et autres chemisiers. Sinon, oui, j'ai bien dormi et merci pour la pizza même froide, c'était sympa.»

« No problem mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Tu veux des cahouètes ? »

Naomi jeta un œil sur le bol mais l'idée que Cook avait plongé ses doigts dedans ne lui donnait pas une grande envie de les goûter.

« Non merci tu es gentil » répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas prendre un air dégoutté.

« Par contre, tu crois qu'ils ont des trucs à manger. J'ai encore faim. »

« Pas de problème. Jo va te faire ça. Mais avant, tu bois quelque chose ?"

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas bu depuis son arrivée. C'était ça, bien sûr, sa bouche sèche.

« Tu prends une bière ? » Elle sentit une pointe d'ironie.

« Non, un thé sera plus approprié, merci. »

« Ok », Cook interpella le barman derrière le comptoir. « Jo, tu me remets ça et un thé pour la miss avec un sandwich.»

Il se tourna vers Naomi, " jambon, ça te va ? »

Elle lui sourit, « Parfait, merci.»

« Le sandwich au jambon et pas un d'hier, ok ! »

Le barman grommela, « y sont toujours frais mes sandwichs, » mais hochât la tête sans répondre.

Cook regardait cette fille, elle lui plaisait. Super mignonne et pas con, ça c'est sûr.

« Bon, je te propose de t'exposer la situation et t'expliquer le fonctionnement des choses. Puis tu iras t'acheter des fringues, si tu veux. »

«Ici, c'est mon QG. », il désigna d'un grand geste du bras, une salle, dont la peinture était d'une couleur totalement indéterminée qui s'enlevait par plaque, où était installé de malheureuses tables en bois noirci avec des chaises toutes plus branlantes les unes que les autres. Des posters jaunis de joueurs de foot cachaient les trous dans les murs.

« Mon objectif c'est de rendre les humains heureux enfin les dames en priorité.» Il gardait constamment cet air supérieur et ce regard de défi. Mais là, il devint sérieux.

« Bristol, c'est dur, chérie. Surtout dans ces quartiers. Les gens sont paumés. Pas de travail, pas de fric et donc la glande toute la journée. Du coup, les gamins ressemblent à leurs parents, pas d'avenir et la drogue comme seul moyen d'évasion. »

Il alluma une clope. « Ils t'ont parlé de moi, bien sûr !»

« Pas vraiment, le correcteur m'a juste dit que tu étais iconoclaste. »

« Ecoute, autant que tu le saches tout de suite. Je fais pas dans l'humanitaire, je ne suis pas Mère Theresa, ce qui explique que je ne suis pas prêt de remonter. Je suis le pire exemple à suivre. Les filles, je les baise pour leur donner du bonheur et de la tendresse, parce que ce qui les attends pour la plupart c'est un job de merde, si elles en trouvent un et des lardons à laver. Les jeunes, je les fournis en came de qualité pour qu'ils évitent de prendre de la saloperie et crever d'une overdose dans les chiottes d'un bar. Ici, les sermons ne servent à rien, le soutien passe par des moyens que nos chers anges supérieurs ne peuvent pas comprendre. Il y a trop longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas redescendus sur Terre. Alors soit tu me suis à tes risques et périls, soit tu fais ton taf de ton coté, je peux t'indiquer l'église la plus proche. »

Naomi le regarda intensément, ce mec était incroyable. Il semblait n'avoir peur de rien.

« Cook, en agissant comme ça, tu risques de devenir de plus en plus humain et ne plus jamais retrouver le Paradis. »

Il eut un rictus, «Tu veux que je te dise, les vrais anges aujourd'hui, ils portent des piercings et ont un joint aux lèvres. Ces gamins ont en eux, plus d'humanité que tous les saints du Paradis. Ils ont le courage de rester debout et de frotter leur peau à la vie et crois-moi, ça fait mal. »

Naomi comprenait maintenant que son séjour sur Terre serait encore plus difficile pour elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle aimait ce type car elle se sentait proche de lui. Cette révolte, elle l'avait ressenti dans sa vie humaine mais également dans son travail d'ange gardien. Les anges déchus étaient bien des erreurs de casting dont le ciel ne savait que faire.

« Ok, Cook, je suis avec toi. Mais je vais quand même prendre un peu de temps avant de devenir dealer de drogue. Sinon, les démons, il y en a dans le coin ? »

Elle se tût, Jo apportait le sandwich et le thé.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, Jo le lui rendit en découvrant des chicots noirs. Il repartit en reculant, fixant ses yeux sur Naomi d'un air subjugué et failli tomber en butant contre une chaise.

Cook sourit, « je suis pas sûr que Jo se remette de ta visite. C'est un brave gars et surtout c'est une tombe. Il n'entend rien et ne parle jamais.»

« Oui, revenons aux démons. Là, où il y a des anges, les démons ne sont jamais loin. Beaucoup ne sont que peu dangereux, j'arrive à les contenir, j'en élimine certains parfois. Par contre, il y a deux succubes très perverses. Ce sont deux sœurs jumelles. Je ne les connais pas, mais je sais qu'elles sont très fortes. La première attire sa proie par ses airs angéliques et livre sa victime à l'autre qui achève le travail. Pour l'instant, elles s'occupent plutôt de la haute société mais elles commencent à venir sur les quartiers plus populaires. Elles n'ont connues aucuns échecs et moi seul, je ne peux rien faire, mais avec toi, je pense qu'on peut les contenir voire pourquoi pas un jour, les détruire. »

Naomi fut troublée un très court instant. Elle se ressaisit « Et des anges, il y en a d'autres ici, je pense.» Elle commença à siroter son thé et surtout attaquer le jambon beurre pour chasser ce sentiment inexplicable.

Cook ricana, « ouais, mais ils évitent de me fréquenter. Ces chers anges régissent tout par la morale et les lois gravées dans les tables d'airain. Je suis sur Terre depuis trop longtemps et je ne vois rien changer. Alors leur code ils peuvent se le foutre où je pense.»

Naomi ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien. « On commence par quoi ? Parce que j'imagine que ce soir, on ne va pas distribuer la soupe populaire. »

«Non, je vais à un autre genre de distribution. Il y a un squat sur les bords du fleuve où se retrouvent des camées et autres jeunes homeless, beaucoup sont mineurs. Il faut y aller. Certains m'inquiètent. Des bagarres ont éclatés entre eux, ce qui n'est pas habituel, jusqu'à présent, j'arrivais à les pacifier. »

« Tu crois que des démons sont parmi eux ?»

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu maîtrise ton œil ? Tu peux en avoir besoin. Si tu veux, on peut s'entraîner.»

« Aucun problème, je suis doué pour cet exercice. »

Cook la regarda, dubitatif. Naomi s'offusqua. « Mais tu me prends vraiment pour une débile. »

La bière de Cook se mit à bouillir, la mousse se versa sur la table. En un instant, l'alcool s'évapora.

« Alors satisfait ? »

« Ok, mais les démons ne sont pas des pintes de bière. Et maintenant je bois quoi moi ? » Dit-il avec une moue significative.

« Rien, tu me montres où acheter des fringues.» Naomi fini son thé, prit son sandwich et se leva. Cook dépité la suivit.

Lorsqu'il les vit sortir, Jo se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à Naomi. Celle-ci le remercia en lui posant gentiment la main sur son bras et en le regardant dans les yeux. Le barman en retournant derrière son comptoir se promit d'acheter le soir même le matériel pour repeindre le bar. Il se dit également que les tables et les chaises avaient fait leur temps, « je vais en acheter avec des couleurs. Et puis, je vais aller voir le dentiste, je peux plus rester comme ça.»


	3. Damner, tuer, sauver

**Chapitre 3 : Damner, Tuer, Sauver.**

Katie aimait le luxe et donc les grands restaurants. Même si elle considérait que Bristol n'était pas forcément la ville où la gastronomie était la plus raffinée.

Toute en dégustant son pavé de bœuf très bleu, elle cherchait une âme viciée potentielle. Son esprit était totalement ouvert. Elle pénétrait les pensées de toutes les personnes attablées et se délectait d'entrer dans leur intimité. La blonde à sa droite qui tenait la main de son mari ne rêvait que du sexe de son amant qui l'avait sodomisé l'après-midi même. Le mari, lui, s'inquiétait de ce putain de contrat commercial avec une entreprise chinoise. Le serveur ne cherchait que le meilleur moyen de ne pas partager le pourboire royal que lui avait donné un client un peu éméché. Une vieille dame très digne réfléchissait à cette opération financière qui déshériterait sa famille. Un homme assis à une table presque face à elle, fixait ses cuisses avec envie. Elle ne résista pas et écartât un peu plus ses jambes tout en suggérant à sa compagne de s'en apercevoir. Leur repas se termina plus vite que prévu.

« Katie, tu peux arrêter, s'il te plait. C'est moi qui chasse ce soir. C'est moi qui choisirai la victime. »

Emily en avait déjà repéré une. Il était assis au fond de la salle. Elle sentait sa détresse. Elle n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'effort pour fouiller sa conscience. Il voulait mourir, en tout cas il était prêt à cela même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

L'homme n'arrivait pas à finir cet énorme dessert qu'il avait commandé. Il croyait que manger dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, choisir les plats les plus chers, le vin le plus renommé, lui ferait enfin accepter son geste. « Bon dieu, mec tu la fais pour ça, pour enfin connaître la grande vie, profiter du luxe, du fric. Elle t'a toujours empêché de vivre. Elle avait l'argent et te traitait comme une merde depuis toujours. »

Il commanda l'addition, paya et partit très vite comme s'il avait volé le rond de serviette en argent.

« J'y vais Katie, je te rejoins au club. Ce ne devrait pas être très long. »

Elle l'a regarda l'air gourmand. «Tu as repéré une proie. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?»

« Non, ça ira, je m'en occuperai seule.» Elle savait que sa sœur n'avait rien sentit. Katie était plus douée qu'elle pour trouver les faiblesses et les abjections sexuelles des hommes ou des femmes mais elle était totalement insensible à la névrose, à la souffrance mentale d'un être humain à la dérive. Emily, les connaissaient, les respiraient, les vivaient.

Elle suivit cet homme, ventripotent, à moitié chauve qui devait avoir 50 ans mais marchait courbé en raclant les pieds comme un vieillard. L'angoisse transpirait de son corps et la culpabilité qu'il traînait dans son sillage renvoyait des odeurs dont se délectait Emily. L'homme avait commis l'acte indicible, prendre son esprit puis son âme serait un jeu d'enfant.

La nuit commençait à tomber. L'homme pensa qu'il avait trop mangé. Une nausée le saisit. Il cherchait une issue. Il vit l'Eglise au fond de la place, se précipita vers la porte. Elle était fermée.

Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Pauvre type, croit-il qu'un bâtiment de pierre surmonté d'une croix rouillée suffit pour trouver le repos ? »

L'homme chancela, se rattrapa à la rampe de fer de l'escalier de cette église qui semblait elle aussi le rejeter. Il vomit sur le pavé. « Merde, je m'en suis foutu sur les pompes, fait chier. » Il eut à nouveau son cœur au bord des lèvres. Il s'essuyât la bouche avec la manche de sa veste. Alors que sa tête lui tournait, Il entendit une voix claire et douce derrière lui.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? Vous semblez être malade. »

L'homme se retourna, il vit devant lui une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir 17 ans, pas plus. Elle était belle, sa bouche entr'ouverte faisait apparaître des dents blanches et fines, ses yeux exprimaient une telle compassion qu'il se sentit réconforté immédiatement.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est vrai. C'est gentil mademoiselle de vous soucier de moi. »

Emily lui sourit avec tendresse. « C'est normal, Monsieur. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à rentrer chez vous ? Je peux vous accompagner, appuyez-vous sur moi. »

L'homme pris le bras que lui offrait la jeune fille. Il sentit sous ses doigts la chair tendre de ses muscles. Lorsqu'elle serra son bras contre son corps, sa main rencontra son soutien-gorge.

« Je n'habite pas très loin, vous être vraiment un amour. »

Les mouvements de la marche lui permettait de sentir le sein que frottait son poignet. Elle ne s'en apercevait pas, toute occupée à le soutenir. Il fixa son regard sur le décolleté où il vit de la dentelle couvrir une petite poitrine ronde et ferme. Il imaginait des tétons rouges, tendus. Il bougea un peu son index pour tenter d'en toucher un.

L'homme n'avait jamais amené de femme chez lui. Il n'avait connu que de rares expériences tarifées. Il passait beaucoup de temps devant des magazines froissés à force d'être étreint. Mais ce soir, il se dit que peut-être il pourrait profiter de cette occasion unique. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était sûr de sa chance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieil immeuble. « Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous m'aider à monter les marches de l'escalier ? Il est assez raide, vous savez. » Il lui sourit, son haleine fétide empestait l'alcool.

« Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous laisser seul comme cela. » Emily s'amusait des pensées obscènes qu'elle suscitait. En montant, l'escalier, elle s'arrangea pour que la main de ce pervers puisse lui entourer les hanches et ainsi glisser sur ses fesses.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. L'homme lui proposa du whisky. Pendant qu'il cherchait la bouteille et les verres, elle percevait les images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il l'imagine déjà ivre, nue, à ses genoux, son sexe dans sa bouche. Allongée avec lui sur le lit, il la lèche sur tout le corps, puis il la prend contre la table de la cuisine. C'est là qu'Emily superposa le visage de la mère de l'homme à son image.

« Viens mon fils, baise-moi, profond, plus profond ». Elle le tient par son cul, tellement fort, il ne peut plus bouger. Ce visage ridé, cette bouche édentée qui l'embrasse. Cette langue dans sa gorge. Il veut se dégager. Ce corps qui se liquéfie. Ses mains qui caressent des os.

Il restât interdit quelques secondes. Une angoisse irréelle l'étreint. Il s'effondra en pleurs.

Emily s'approcha de lui. Elle ne put réprimer un rictus de satisfaction en le voyant à ses pieds, tordu de douleur.

Il gémissait : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Maman, maman » Il répéta ces mots plusieurs fois.

Emily lui caressa la tête. « Vous êtes fatigué. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Racontez-moi. Je suis votre amie, vous pouvez me faire confiance.»

L'homme s'agrippa à ses chevilles. « Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué ma propre mère.»

Elle vit les ombres. Ces créatures immondes qui emportaient l'âme des damnés. Elle se souvint une nouvelle fois de cette journée où sur un bûcher, elle supplia le ciel de venir les prendre, elle, au moins sa sœur mais Dieu resta sourd. Aucun ange ne vint les aider et ce sont ces monstres qui s'emparèrent de son esprit et dans une souffrance atroce, pire que le feu qui brûlait sa peau, ils l'arrachèrent à son corps pour l'emporter vers un monde où la peur dominait, où aucun espoir ne pouvait naître. La consolation, elle la trouva quand l'âme de Katie se mêla à la sienne et lui murmura, « je suis là, nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité. »

Mais pour l'instant, elle devait les contenir, s'ils apparaissaient trop tôt, l'homme pouvait avoir peur et refuser sa fin qui s'approchait. Elle leur intima l'ordre de rester tapi dans l'obscurité des murs. Ils étaient impatients de se repaître de cette âme mais ils obéirent au démon comme il leur avait été enseigné.

« Tu as commis un acte ignoble mais je connais un moyen de te libérer de ce poids. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu seras apaisé et heureux. Ainsi, tu obtiendras son pardon. »

L'homme la regarda avec de la reconnaissance dans les yeux. Il voyait sa mère allongée dans le lit de cette chambre où il n'osait plus rentrer. Les doses de médicaments qu'il augmentait chaque jour. Jusqu'à cette nuit où il entendit encore son râle. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ces mots ignobles prononcés par l'être qui l'avait mis au monde mais ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il est devant elle, les bras ballants. « Bouge-toi et donne-moi mes gouttes, tu vois bien que je m'étouffe, pauvre con. » Elle le toise de ce regard mauvais comme elle l'a toujours fait et elle rit. « Tu n'es qu'un raté. Je l'ai toujours su et un lâche ». Ces gouttes qui tombent dans le verre d'eau 3, 4, 5, ... 10, ... 15, trois fois, quatre fois la dose.

Elle s'est endormie. Il suffit d'attendre. Demain matin, il appellera le docteur. « Elle est morte dans son sommeil, une belle fin malgré tout », lui dira-il. Et ensuite à lui la vie, l'argent, le bonheur.

Il supplie cette enfant devant lui, « sauve-moi ». Il voit sa mère, souriante, ouvrant ses bras, « vient mon fils, tout est oublié, rejoins-moi. Je t'aime.»

Emily le lève. Elle l'accompagne à la cuisine. Elle ferme la porte. Il ouvre le gaz et pour aller plus vite arrache le tuyau et le met dans sa bouche. Il s'allonge sur le sol. Sa tête tourne à nouveau. Il voit les yeux de cet ange qui le rassure et le calme. Il se sent bien comme jamais il ne l'a été.

« Merci mademoiselle.» Un dernier soubresaut, les pupilles s'éteignent.

Un cri intérieur, une terreur insoutenable, ses mains se crispent sur le vide. Des ombres froides l'emportent vers un cauchemar éternel.

Emily sort de l'immeuble. Elle a un gout amer dans la bouche.

* * *

Naomi regardait son reflet dans la vitrine du magasin. Elle trouvait ce pantalon jaune ravissant bien assorti à ce polo d'un vert tendre. Et puis, enfin elle portait des baskets qui n'avaient pas de trous. C'est la première fois de son existence que volontairement, elle n'était pas en jupe. Il faut dire qu'au XIXe siècle, les femmes de la bonne société victorienne avaient un code vestimentaire assez strict. Elle en a acheté une, bien sûr, mais elle la portera pour une sortie, à l'opéra par exemple. Est-ce que Cook allait à l'opéra ? En tout cas là où il l'entraînait, le pantalon semblait plus approprié.

Il l'observait, l'air moqueur, appuyé sur le capot de sa vieille Escort. « J'espère que tu n'as pas flambé tout le compte en banque parce que je t'avertis, on n'a pas la carte Gold. Pour ça aussi, ils sont très pingres les gens d'en haut, faut apprendre à vivre chichement, m'ont-ils dit un jour.»

Noami ouvrit la portière arrière, posa les sacs puis s'installa sur le siège passager. « Je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu as des réserves. »

Cook rigola. Il pris le volant et démarra en faisant crisser les pneus.

« Prête pour ta première mission ? »

« Je suis là pour ça, non. »

« Le squat n'est pas dangereux, les gars sont plutôt peinards mais restent près de moi. T'es vachement mignonne dans tes nouveaux vêtements, on dirait un ange, faudrait pas qu'ils aient des idées. » Cook avait allumé une clope et conduisait d'une main en mettant son autre bras sur le montant de la fenêtre ouverte.

«Je te remercie du compliment, mais je crois que je saurai me défendre.» dit Naomi d'un air pincé. Il la prenait vraiment pour une cruche.

Il se tourna vers elle, son regard devint perçant, « Naomi, je ne déconne pas. Si des démons sont là, il faudra faire gaffe. Pour s'attaquer aux camés, ils ne doivent être d'un niveau très élevé, mais on ne sait jamais. Il faut rester ensemble.»

« Cook, jusqu'à présent tu étais seul. Alors dis-moi plutôt que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça sera plus clair.»

« Non, babe, je m'inquiète pas », il lui sourit « mais reste près de moi, colle moi au cul. Je commence à m'habituer à toi et puis j'aimerai mieux te connaître avant que tu disparaisses. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil ravageur.

Les yeux de Cook étaient des aimants dont il était difficile de s'arracher. Naomi sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle détourna son visage qu'elle imaginait rouge écarlate. « Putain, arrête tes conneries. T'es pas prêt de me tripoter dans un coin. Et puis, je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas que tu m'appelles babe.»

« On verra, chérie, on verra. En tout cas, je suis heureux d'entendre un vrai langage humain. » Il envoya une goulée de fumée vers le plafonnier, les yeux rieurs.

Naomi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps son corps résisterait à ce désir qui l'envahissait.

Le squat se trouvait dans un vieil immeuble de trois étages recouvert de tags, entouré de maison en ruine ou abandonnées dont les entrées avait été scellées avec des briques et du béton. Sur le derrière s'étendait une sorte de no 'mans land de hautes herbes et de ronces qui rejoignait le fleuve.

Cook gara la voiture sur le côté et entraina Naomi à l'intérieur de la baraque. Tout de suite, elle fut saisie par l'odeur d'urine et de putréfaction. Le sol était jonché d'immondices, de papier, de bois et de canettes. Il faisait sombre et chaud, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées.

Elle suivit Cook à l'étage. Elle aperçut dans les pièces des formes qu'elle devina être des corps. Cook entra dans une chambre et salua un gars. D'un coup, surgit un garçon qui s'agrippa à lui. « Mec, s'il te plait.» Ses yeux étaient exorbités, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt crasseux, il était d'une maigreur effrayante, ses bras décharnés étaient couvert de plaques rouges et d'ecchymoses. Ses jambes n'étaient qu'une plaie.

Cook le prit dans ses bras, « ça va aller man » Il fit asseoir ce gamin qui paraissait avoir 40 ans et n'en avait certainement pas plus de 20. Il sortit un sachet de sa poche et lui donna un bout d'aluminium plié.

Naomi sentait au plus profond d'elle toute cette souffrance, elle recula et son dos heurta une porte qui s'ouvrit. Elle entendit des pleurs. Elle se tourna, un corps était recroquevillé sur un duvet sale et déchiré. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit. Devant elle, elle vit de longs cheveux noirs. Elle souleva une mèche et découvrit de grands yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Le visage était fin et bien dessiné mais la peau était d'une blancheur grisâtre comme du vieux plâtre. Les joues étaient creusées et les lèvres gercées.

Naomi sentit une main lui prendre le bras. Elle plongea son regard d'amour dans celui de sa nouvelle amie. Elle se coucha à ses côté et pris dans ses bras cette jeune adolescente. Une chaleur se dégagea de son corps qui irradia l'ensemble des organes de sa protégée. Les pleurs avaient cessés et la respiration devint régulière. Une aura se propagea dans la pièce. D'autres corps s'approchèrent et se couchèrent près d'elle. Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut aucun bruit, la sérénité avait chassé le désespoir. Naomi sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, la jeune fille murmura « merci ». Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés, ils étaient irréels et semblaient pouvoir vous pénétrer jusqu'au fond de votre être. Naomi l'avait transformée.

Cook était debout, immobile, devant cette scène, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Jamais, il n'avait rencontré un ange déchu avec une telle compassion. Le don de soi de Noami et sa capacité à donner du réconfort et de l'amour dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il connaissait. « Merde, ils ont foutu quoi au paradis, même un archange n'a pas ce pouvoir. » Tous les malheureux locataires de ce trou à rat s'étaient réunis dans cette pièce pour sentir et profiter de la chaleur surnaturelle qui en émanait.

Mais il savait aussi que l'énergie que donne l'âme est, pour le corps humain, très dévastatrice. Il s'approcha de Naomi et la souleva. Elle était épuisée. « Naomi vient, tu dois apprendre à te ménager.»

Naomi ne comprenait pas, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille, « comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi c'est Naomi.»

« Elisabeth. »

« Je reviendrai Elisabeth. »

Cook les as senti immédiatement. Ils étaient deux. Ils s'approchaient. Eux aussi les avaient localisés _._ L'énergie dégagée par Naomi était comme un phare dans la nuit, même le démon le plus débile l'aurait reconnue. Merde, un était déjà sur le toit, l'autre dans l'entrée.

« Naomi reste derrière moi. » Il monta les escaliers avec précaution. Il le repéra dans l'angle de l'étage supérieur. Il fixa son attention sur lui mais le démon fut plus prompt et ressortit sur le toit terrasse. Cook sourit, le peu qu'il avait réussi à capter de son esprit lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait l'avantage. Il continua à monter plus vite.

Naomi se collait à Cook. Elle avait peur et se sentait si fatiguée. Elle entendit un bruit venant du bas, Elle se retourna, descendit quelques marches et elle le vit. Son visage était une horreur, graveleux, barré d'une grimace effrayante qui montrait des dents pointus. Il la fixait, elle chancela. Cook était monté, elle était seule, épuisée, à sa merci. Elle tomba contre le mur.

Un corps surgit de la pièce devant laquelle se tenait le démon et lui sauta dessus. Déséquilibré, il quitta Naomi des yeux. De rage, il saisit par les cheveux cet humain et le jeta en bas des escaliers.

Naomi cria, « Non, Elisabeth ! ». Elle ouvrit son œil et de toute son énergie, pénétra l'âme de ce suppôt de Satan. Elle commença à voir défiler dans son esprit toutes les vies qu'il avait corrompues.

La douleur pour le Démon fut intense, dans un sursaut désespéré, il se réfugia dans une pièce, ouvrit une fenêtre et sauta. Mais il avait eu le temps de sonder l'âme de cet ange. C'était une novice et son énergie était faible, il fallait l'attirer suffisamment loin de son compagnon puis l'achever, ce serait simple.

Naomi dévala l'escalier. Elle s'accroupit près d'Elisabeth. Elle était blessée mais vivante. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa tête et lui insuffla de l'énergie pour permettre à son cœur de tenir et arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle l'appuya contre un matelas qui traînait puis se leva. Elle tituba mais elle était décidée à s'occuper de ce démon et à le faire disparaître. Elle venait de ressentir à nouveau la colère humaine, pire la haine.

Cook était sûr que le démon se dissimulait derrière la cheminée. Il s'avança droit sans se cacher. Il connaissait les démons la plupart étaient orgueilleux, il se montrerait tôt ou tard. Il pouvait sentir son esprit. Il se concentra et d'un coup, il atteint son but. Il ressentit la douleur du Démon. Il avait gagné. Celui-ci courut pour lui échapper et sauter du toit mais Cook était plus habile. Il le fixa, le démon s'immobilisa. Cook droit, raidit par la concentration, pénétra plus profondément au sein de cet être damné. Il vit toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient infligées, les actes ignobles des âmes qu'il avait prises. Le démon hurla de douleur. Cook leva les bras au ciel. Le corps du démon commença à se dessécher, toute l'eau qu'il contenait s'évaporait, il se comprima sur lui-même et implosa dans le silence.

Il ne resta sur le sol qu'une trace blanche, que la prochaine pluie emporterait.

« Merde, où est Naomi ? »

Naomi courrait difficilement dans les herbes, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle le cherchait, elle savait qu'il était proche, son instinct le lui disait. Elle arriva près du fleuve. L'eau était grise comme la couleur du ciel ce jour-là. L'archange est devant elle. Il veut le faire disparaître à jamais. « Il est possédé, Naomi ». Elle le supplie de la laisser faire. « Cet enfant n'est pas mauvais, il lui faut du temps. Je peux le changer. Je le sais. Il va déjà mieux. Il n'a que 12 ans. Ne le condamnez pas tout de suite. »

L'enfant à peur, il pleure, il est à ses pieds. Naomi le prends dans ses bras. « Je suis là. Sois rassuré, les cauchemars vont disparaitre. Tu peux aller à l'école. »

Les premières détonations, l'arme à la main. Cette main innocente qui tire et tue. La cour de récréation jonchée de cadavres d'élèves, de professeurs. L'enfant continue à tirer, il se tourne vers elle et montre son visage. Le Mal. Un ange se précipite, son âme est happée par le démon qui habite ce corps qui n'est plus celui d'un humain. Naomi s'effondre, elle entend le rire de Satan.

Face à l'archange, elle ne souhaite qu'une chose disparaître à jamais. S'effacer pour toujours.

« Non ! Non !», elle se retourne, il est là, il la fixe. « Jamais, vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois. » Sa concentration, sa volonté, son œil se déploie, s'agrandit, s'élargit, il est démesuré. Elle ressent cette force que lui donnent des millénaires de générosité et d'amour. Elle le voit maintenant cet esprit démoniaque, elle le pénètre. Toutes ces horreurs, le tranchant des lames, les balles qui transpercent, les bombes qui explosent, les membres arrachés, les chairs torturés qui s'imposent à elle. Ces images décuplent sa force, elle veut sa disparition, qu'il s'abime dans les limbes là où il sera inoffensif pour l'éternité.

Le démon ne comprends pas, c'est un ange déchu, un novice, comment peut-il avoir une aussi grande force en lui ? Son esprit se décompose, il s'effrite. C'est effrayant, il ne veut pas devenir qu'une ombre qui erre dans l'attente d'une âme à emporter. Un hurlement de douleur.

Il ne reste qu'une marque blanche au sol.

Naomi est inanimée sur la terre boueuse de la berge. Cook se précipite. Il la réchauffe, lui insuffle de la lumière.

Pendant de longues secondes, Naomi ne bouge plus, puis elle ouvre doucement ses yeux bleus. Elle voit le visage de son ami rassuré qui se met à rigoler.

« Chérie, tu m'impressionne mais moins que le démon que tu as proprement désintégré. D'autant plus que celui-là ce n'était pas un jeunot comme le mien. » Il la relève en faisant attention, « allez viens on rentre à la maison. Prendre une douche nous fera du bien. »

Naomi s'appuie sur son bras, elle regarde ses vêtements plein de boue. « C'est pas vrai je suis encore pourri. »

Elle vacille et se met contre Cook. Ils restent comme cela quelques instants. La nuit est redevenue calme, les canards peuvent reprendre leurs vols.

« Tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sait que les ondes captées par le démon n'ont pu échapper à l'œil de Cook.

Il resserre son étreinte, « Cela ne regarde que toi, babe. Je ne respecte pas grand-chose mais le code qui veut qu'on n'utilise aucunes des images perçut dans l'esprit d'un autre ange, c'est sacré. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus toute seule, on est une équipe. Et je suis désolé, j'aurais dû mieux te couvrir.»

Naomi se laisse aller, les bras de Cook la rassurent. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai été imprudente. »

Cook lui dit amusé, « Quoique tout bien considéré, vu ce que tu viens de montrer, c'est plutôt toi qui va me protéger.»

Naomi sourit, elle est épuisée mais heureuse. Elle se sent vivante et cela lui fait un bien fou. Elle est sûre que Cook comprend cette sensation. C'est bien pour cela qu'il ne veut pas retourner au Paradis.

Comme s'il avait deviné, il lui dit, « la vie c'est le risque, babe. » Elle le pince en riant.

Cook lui prend la main. Ils retournent vers la voiture. Ils passent devant l'immeuble.

« Attends », Naomi rentre dans le squat. Elisabeth est toujours allongée mais consciente.

« Viens !» elle la soulève par les aisselles et la fait sortir.

« Naomi, on peut pas la prendre avec nous. Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne l'accepteront pas. Nous ne pouvons pas l'initier, nous n'en avons pas le droit.»

Naomi dévisage Cook, sa voix est ferme, « Je croyais que tu étais un rebelle. Sans elle, c'est ma marque qui serait sur le sol de l'escalier. Je suis sur Terre pour donner du bonheur et aider, ok ? Et bien, je le fais. »

Elisabeth s'écrit, « Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes des super héros comme dans les bd, des Xmen, c'est ça ? En tout cas toi tu en es une, j'en suis sûre. » Elle prend la main de Naomi et la serre contre sa joue recouverte de sang.

Cook s'imagine en Wolverine.


	4. Blonds et rouges

Noami borde les draps d'Elisabeth. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, réajuste le pansement sur sa tête. Délicatement, elle embrasse ses cheveux.

La jeune fille ressent cette chaleur humaine. Elle se sent propre, nettoyée de toutes les ordures qui s'amoncelaient dans son corps. Elle n'a plus aucun désir de substances. Elle était en manque, Naomi s'est couchée près d'elle et c'est comme si tous les liquides déversaient en elle en avait été expulsés. Toutes ces drogues, tout ce sperme, toute cette salive, toutes ces larmes.

« Repose-toi, ici tu ne risques rien. Nous allons ressortir avec Cook. Demain, tu me raconteras ce qui t'es arrivée. Mais tu dois dormir, ok ? »

L'adolescente remue, « pourquoi je ne peux pas t'accompagner ? »

Naomi pose la main sur la bande qui couvre une partie de la tête de la jeune fille, « Parce que tu es mieux ici que courir les rues même avec moi. Tu as besoin de repos. Promet-moi de ne pas t'enfuir ? » Le regard de Naomi est clair et confiant.

Elisabeth fait la moue, « Ok, je t'attendrai. »

« Et fini ton hamburger ! Il va être froid.»

Elisabeth lui sourit.

Naomi lui caresse les bras, « Merci, tu as été très courageuse, tu m'as sauvée. »

Elisabeth plonge son regard dans celui de Naomi qui en est déstabilisée, « c'est toi, tu m'as donné la force. »

Naomi éteint la lumière en sortant de la chambre. Elle est pensive, est-ce elle qui à ce pouvoir ?

Elle retrouve Cook dans l'entrepôt. Il fume, dans la pénombre, une clope, assis sur une caisse en bois.

« Tu en veut une ? »

Naomi se pose près de lui, « Pourquoi pas, c'est ma journée des première fois. »

Cook lui glisse une cigarette allumée entre les lèvres. Naomi aspire la fumée. Elle pique sa gorge et ses poumons mais déjà à la deuxième goulée, la sensation devient plus agréable.

Elle allonge ses jambes. « Alors, c'est quoi le programme. J'ai besoin de sortir, de me vider la tête. »

Cook la dévisage, ses cheveux en boucles, ses yeux soulignés d'un léger mascara, il la trouve canon. Elle s'est changée. Son chemisier blanc gentiment échancré, est couvert par une courte veste multicolore. Sa jupe noire un peu ouverte laisse découvrir de longues jambes finement fuselées dont les talons hauts accentuent la ligne.

« Pas de problème, il y a un club dont tout le monde parle. Je n'y suis jamais allé mais avec toi, habillé comme ça, on pourrait rentrer à Buckingham sans carton d'invitation. Mais attention, ferme bien ton œil. On ne sait jamais, les succubes peuvent fréquenter cet endroit. Ce soir pas question de combat. On est trop crevé. On observe sans se faire repérer. »

Naomi lui sourit, « Cook, viens ici. » Elle l'embrasse longuement sur la joue. Il se dit que c'est un début, il faudra être patient.

Katie rie, entourée d'une demi-douzaine de jeunes sportifs qui rivalise d'attention pour obtenir un geste, un regard de celle qu'ils ne pourront jamais oublier.

Emily accoudée au comptoir du club, observe le manège de sa sœur. Katie a besoin de séduire encore et encore. Il lui faut être aimée, désirée. Puis au bout de la nuit, elle vampirisera deux ou trois jeunes garçons qui se damneront en faisant l'amour à un être qui leur insufflera le pire des virus, le désir, qui les mènera à travers la jalousie, à se détruire peu à peu par le désespoir de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver les bras de leur déesse.

Elle récupère son verre de vodka sur le bar en souriant. En levant les yeux vers l'escalier qui mène à l'entrée, elle la voit.

Elle descend les marches avec élégance et souplesse au rythme de la musique. Des cheveux d'or flottent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus vont au-delà des danseurs et s'accrochent à la lumière de la « Mirror Ball » de la boite de nuit.

Emily repose son verre sans l'avoir bu, elle ne l'a jamais vu ni ici, ni dans aucun endroit qu'elle fréquente, elle s'en serait souvenue. Une fille comme elle, personne ne peut l'oublier.

Naomi s'assoit sur un divan qui entoure une petite table basse. Cook porte des verres accompagnés d'une bouteille de whisky et d'une de vodka.

Cook s'amuse du regard réprobateur de Naomi, « le jus d'orange arrive mais il faut presser le fruit », Sa plaisanterie le fait rire. Noami lui fit un signe de la main du style « après tout ». « Vous désirs sont des ordres, Madame. »

Il sert une vodka à Naomi qui l'avale d'un trait. Elle se lève et part vers la piste de danse en entrainant Cook.

Elle se laisse prendre par le son électronique de la musique. Elle ressent le Sound des basses qui bombarde son cœur. Cook la prend par la taille. Elle commence à danser contre lui, ferme les yeux. Elle voudrait oublier un instant les images de mort qui peuplent encore son esprit.

Elle s'abandonne, se laisse emporter par le rythme. Puis un sentiment de bonheur monte en elle comme une marée qui recouvre lentement une plage de sable. Une présence s'impose, comme une évidence, comme si elle avait toujours été près elle.

Elle sent ce regard sur sa nuque. Elle échappe à Cook. Elle tourne sur elle-même. Un parfum frais et léger l'entoure.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est à quelques pas. Elle remarque ses yeux noirs, ils sont profonds et délicats. Son visage pale en amande reflète la lumière, il scintille. Elle bouge son corps avec volupté. Elle est si jolie. Naomi spontanément a envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger. Pourquoi a-t-elle ce sentiment de détresse et de douleur en la regardant ? Elle souffre, Naomi en est persuadée.

Emily s'approche. Elle ne peut détacher son regard de ces yeux bleus qui la fixe. Emily lui sourit et le sourire qu'elle reçoit en retour est tellement doux et aimant qu'elle oublie tout ce qui fait sa vie.

Elles dansent, se frôlent. Leurs corps deviennent de plus en plus proches. Ils se touchent. Leurs pas s'accordent. Leurs cuisses se caressent. Sans se quitter du regard, leurs bras se trouvent, leurs mains s'unissent pour la première fois. Un geste répond à un mouvement. Emily prend dans ses doigts une mèche de cheveux blonds, elle est sûre de n'avoir jamais rien touché d'aussi fin. Naomi avance sa main vers le visage d'Emily. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose l'attirer contre elle et respirer son parfum.

Elle se reprend. Que lui arrive-t-elle ? Elle ne va pas faire comme Cook et donner de l'amour charnel pour calmer les tourments de l'âme. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Elle le cherche autour d'elle. Il a disparu, peut-être a-t-il été vexé qu'elle ne réponde pas à son désir et qu'elle danse avec une autre. Mais, au fond d'elle, Naomi sait que ce n'est pas de cet amour qu'elle veut. Cook l'amuse mais elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer dans son lit.

La jeune fille a disparue. Naomi sent un vide immense en elle. Elle remarque étonnée la foule qui la bouscule et lui cache celle qu'elle voudrait près d'elle. A-t-elle rêvé ? Désappointée, elle retourne aux bouteilles qui l'attendent sur la table.

Elle est là, assise, ses jambes croisées. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas cool de la part de ton copain de te laisser seule. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne prendrai pas ce risque. » Le ton de sa voix est calme et suave.

« Ce n'est pas mon copain, c'est un ami. » Naomi est totalement troublée.

« Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer mais je ne t'avais jamais vu ici et j'ai eu envie de faire ta connaissance. » Emily remarque le regard langoureux de cette fille. Elle se sent attirée comme par le vide d'un gouffre. Cela l'agace car elle ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi si ce n'est qu'elle la trouve magnifique. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne veut surtout pas lui faire du mal. Elle n'a aucun désir morbide au contraire, elle veut la rendre heureuse.

« Tu ne m'ennuies pas. Je t'offre un verre ?»

« Ok, vodka, et sans orange, s'il te plait.»

Naomi sourit, « Je l'aurais parié. »

Elle sert deux verres et en tend un à cette jeune fille qui la charme tant.

Elles les lèvent et les entrechoquent. « Je m'appelle Emily » « Moi, Naomi.»

« Enchantée Naomi » « Moi aussi, Emily » Leurs regards se croisent et restent encore accrochés l'un à l'autre.

« Alors tu viens d'où ? »

« J'arrive de Londres. »

« Avec tes parents ? »

« Non, je suis seule, je partage un appart avec mon ami. Je suis arrivée hier, du coup, il me montre la ville. »

« Ok, c'est ton ami et pas ton petit ami ? » L'expression d'Emily est tout à coup suspicieuse.

« Oui, tout à fait. C'est juste un ami. » Naomi fait semblant de ne pas remarquer l'expression d'Emily mais elle en est flattée. « Et toi, tu es de Bristol ? »

« Que depuis quelque temps. Je vis avec ma sœur. Nous avons beaucoup bourlingué en Europe. Nos parents vivent à droite et à gauche et nous laissent tranquilles, avec une pension, tu vois. Tu vas aller au bahut en septembre ? »

« Je sais pas trop. J'ai envie de bosser. Trouver un petit job. J'aime bien aider les gens. » Naomi voudrait sonder l'âme d'Emily pour mieux la connaître et surtout comprendre pourquoi, elle la ressent si fragile. Mais elle pense aux recommandations de Cook. Ne pas utiliser son œil. Elle se résigne à obéir. « Tu vas dans un bahut, toi ? »

« Non, avec ma sœur, on prend des cours par correspondance. »

Emily décroise ses jambes, Naomi ne peut s'empêcher de regarder ses cuisses. Elles les désirent, elle veut les caresser, sentir leur douceur, baiser cette peau qu'elle sait tendre et remonter, remonter... Jamais dans sa première vie terrestre elle n'avait éprouvé un tel bouleversement de ses sens même quand elle avait aimé. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait aimé qu'une seule fois et c'était si chaste.

Emily a remarqué le regard de Naomi sur ses cuisses. Son désir est au paroxysme. Elle ne veut qu'une chose, ouvrir un peu plus le décolleté de Naomi et glisser ses doigts entre ses seins.

Un groupe de jeunes gars un peu éméchés s'approchent des deux filles. Ils commencent à les entourer, à vouloir s'asseoir. « Les sœurs, faut pas rester toutes seules. Vous avez de la chance on vous a trouvées. » « Vous nous offrez un coup. » Un, plus hardi met son bras autour du cou de Naomi qui veut s'écarter et glisse du divan. Elle n'a pas le temps de se relever qu'un sifflement se fait entendre.

« Lâche la, connard! » Pendant un instant, sans faire un geste, les yeux d'Emily deviennent totalement noirs, terrifiant. Sa bouche entr'ouverte laisse voir des dents acérés comme des rasoirs. Le type se lève d'un bond, bouscule Naomi, recule et tombe en arrière. Ses copains filent sans même l'aider.

Emily se tourne vers Naomi, ses yeux sont redevenus doux et tendres. Elle s'inquiète, « Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Ce sont des petits cons, mais je crois qu'ils ne nous emmerderont plus.» Elle esquisse un léger sourire carnassier. Elle se rapproche et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi, il nous a appelé sœurs ? » se demande Emily

Naomi se met à rire en la regardant.

Emily ne comprend pas son hilarité soudaine. D'un coup, elle s'aperçoit de la raison, elle est si évidente.

Naomi continue à rire mais son regard devient plus perçant. « Je crois que nous avons les mêmes gouts ... »

Emily la coupe, en souriant, « oui, effectivement nous avons les mêmes gouts ! » Son regard également devient plus pointu.

Naomi rougit, elle a très chaud, « Non, tu es bête, » et sans rendre compte, elle ose lui toucher la cuisse. Emily le remarque mais ne dit rien « Je parlais des vêtements. Nous sommes habillées de la même façon, à la différence que les tiens sont d'un grand couturier. Le tissu de ta veste est magnifique et tes chaussures sont extraordinaires. »

Emily continue à sourire, il lui semble que jamais, elle ne s'arrêtera de sourire. «C'est bien ce dont je parlais, pas toi ? » Elle mange Naomi des yeux. « Ils viennent de Londres, la veste et les chaussures de Paris. Souvent, c'est ma sœur qui choisit mes tenues, c'est un jeu entre nous, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de ceux-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avoue qu'ils me plaisent beaucoup depuis ce soir. Si tu veux, je t'emmènerai faire du shopping. Je connais des boutiques sympas. »

Naomi fait une grimace, « Je suis pas sûre que nous ayons le même budget. »

« Alors, ce sera mon cadeau de bienvenue à Bristol », elle approche ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naomi, « et dans ma vie. »

Elle lui prend la main. « Viens, je vais te montrer quelques chose. On prend les bouteilles.»

Elle l'entraîne au fond de la boite où elle ouvre une porte réservée au personnel. « T'inquiète, ici, je suis chez moi.»

Elles croisent dans le couloir un type grand et costaud qui s'efface et salue avec beaucoup de respect Emily qui gentiment lui dit « Bonsoir Karl ». Le gars la regarde interloqué.

Elles montent tout en haut d'un long escalier en fer qui se termine devant une porte en acier. Emily actionne un levier et comme on récite un sort, dit en riant à Naomi ; «Prête à voir la beauté, sésame, ouvre-toi. »

Elle pousse la porte. Elles sortent sur une terrasse qui domine la ville et le fleuve. Le ciel fait un plafond étoilé dont la lune est le réverbère. Un immense divan rouge trône au milieu.

Elles s'assoient sur le rebord du parapet, les pieds dans le vide. Les lumières des rues et les reflets des fenêtres dansent devant leurs yeux. Au loin sur l'eau, un bateau éclairé par ses feux de position flotte au rythme de petites vagues.

« Alors, tu en dit quoi ? C'est beau, non ? » Elle prend une gorgée de vodka

« Oui, Emily, c'est très beau. C'est calme et paisible.» Naomi a totalement oublié l'incident avec les débiles. Elle ne sent que la chaleur de la nuit et la présence d'Emily dont le corps est si proche. Elle boit une lampée de whisky.

Une main se pose sur la sienne. Elle se tourne vers Emily. Elle avance ses lèvres, le désir est trop fort.

Délicatement, Emily dépose un baiser sur cette bouche qui s'offre. Elle tremble d'émotion. Elle n'a plus ressentit ce sentiment depuis la fin de sa vie terrestre. Elle se serre contre Naomi. Elle a peur de se livrer. Elle est totalement désarmée. C'est une humaine, elle risque de la damner, de la détruire pour l'éternité.

Naomi n'arrive pas à réfléchir, qu'est-elle en train de faire ? C'est seulement la deuxième personne qu'elle embrasse de toute son existence. Les seins d'Emily touchent les siens. Elle est très excitée. Mais c'est une mortelle, elle ne peut pas l'aimer. Lui révéler sa nature est impossible. Elle ne peut s'engager car au bout elle sait la séparation inévitable. Et puis il y a trop de danger pour elle si un jour un démon les attaquait.

Leurs mains se joignent juste pour garder en elles, pour l'éternité, ce qui aurait pu être le bonheur et l'amour.

Naomi se recule, « Excuse-moi, je ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Tu as raison Naomi, il ne faut pas. Je te ferais souffrir et je ne le veux pas. »

Elles descendent très vite du parapet.

Naomi s'approche de la porte. Du liquide coule sur ses joues. Une goutte approche de sa bouche, elle est salée. Des larmes, cela faisait si longtemps.

Emily regarde s'éloigner Naomi. Elle a l'impression que le sol va l'engloutir. Son corps la brule aussi fort que sur le bûcher.

Naomi se retourne.

Emily s'avance.

Dans un déchirement, Naomi ouvre la porte et se précipite dans les escaliers.

Emily voit s'enfuir celle qui devient déjà sa vie. Elle manque d'air. Elle court, « Naomi attend ».

Dans la cohue des danseurs, elle se fraye un chemin, poussant, tirant, rugissant. Elle sort dans la rue. Naomi a disparue.

Le divan rouge reste seul.


	5. Chercher, comprendre

**Chapitre 5 : Chercher, comprendre.**

Naomi marchait vite, elle fixait le trottoir. Surtout ne pas réfléchir. Des larmes inondaient son visage, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ce flot qui l'aveuglait. Elle tourna et retourna dans des ruelles sans savoir où elle allait. Elle se retrouva sur une place. Elle s'effondra sur un banc.

Son cerveau était pris dans une tempête, les images d'Emily, de son visage, de ses lèvres, de ses seins, de ses cuisses, s'emmêlaient avec les recommandations de prudence et de sérieux qu'un ange se devait d'observer.

Pourquoi avait- elle quitté si vite Emily ? "Parce que tu ne peux pas aimer une humaine."

Comment Emily pouvait-elle réagir à cette fuite, elle a dû la croire folle ? "C'est très bien, elle pourra t'oublier plus facilement."

Comment la retrouver, elle ne connaissait que son prénom ? "C'est mieux, ainsi elle sera protégée."

« Tu es un ange, Naomi, tu as une mission. Rien ne doit t'en détourner. L'amour d'un ange est un amour de compassion. Il ne peut être charnel, fait de passions qui empêchent de réfléchir, obscurcissent l'esprit et mènent aux ténèbres. » La voix de son correcteur résonnait dans sa tête.

Elle se mit à crier, « vous êtes des monstres, la tentation, toujours la tentation mais surtout ne succombe pas. J'ai déjà vécu ça. Je l'aimais mais une lady ne doit pas avoir de vilaines pensée me disait ma nurse. L'amour est un péché mortel. »

Elle se leva, regardait le ciel en le maudissant, « Ils mettaient les gouines en hôpital psychiatrique. Voilà ce que j'aurais subi si on avait su, si j'avais avoué mon amour. Et pour elle, c'était la prison, juste parce qu'on s'aimait. Et vous, votre compassion, elle est où ? »

Elle se tenait droite, tétanisée, incapable de bouger. Elle attendait une réponse, en vain.

Un couple passa au large.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis épuisée, elle se coucha sur le banc. Elle n'attendait plus rien.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna violemment. Le visage de Cook exprimait de la douceur et surtout du soulagement malgré son grand sourire.

« Doucement babe, c'est ton ange préféré. »

Elle se sentit rassurée. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru mais sa présence lui faisait du bien « Fais-moi une place.» Elle se releva et Cook s'assit contre elle.

Il ne disait rien, il se roulait un joint. Il l'alluma tira une goulée et le tendit à Naomi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle prenait de la drogue. « C'est du cannabis, c'est ça ? »

Cook opina du chef. Quand elle jeta le mégot devenu inutile, elle était un peu plus détendue.

« Comment tu m'a retrouvée ? »

« Tu n'étais plus dans le boîte, le videur à la porte m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu partir. J'ai tourné dans le quartier ... » Naomi le regarda sans le croire tout à fait, elle plissa des yeux comme pour le sonder.

« Ok, j'ai essayé d'utiliser un peu mon œil mais tu as tellement bien fermé le tien que je n'ai pas pu te localiser tout de suite. »

« C'est toi qui me l'a demandé, tu te souviens par précaution as-tu dit. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais pourquoi tu es partie seule ? Ce n'est pas prudent. Tu as eu un problème ?»

« Non aucun, » pas question de parler à Cook, «Il y avait trop de bruit, de monde. J'ai voulu m'aéré et je me suis perdue. J'étais fatiguée et je me suis couchée sur le banc. Je savais bien qu'un beau chevalier viendrai à mon secours. » Elle dit cela en essayant de prendre un ton neutre.

Cook resta songeur devant cette évocation, « Tu n'avais pas tort, la preuve. » Il voulut la prendre par l'épaule mais Naomi se dégagea.

Cook n'eut aucune réaction, il était trop intelligent, deux fois dans la soirée qu'elle le virait, il avait compris.

« Malgré tout, tu n'aurais pas dû partir seule. »

« C'est toi qui a disparu d'un coup. Je me suis retournée, tu n'étais plus là.»

Cook avait envie de lui dire qu'il s'était senti repoussé mais il ne le fit pas.

«Tu as raison. J'ai eu un sentiment bizarre. J'ai repéré une humaine dont le comportement était étrange. La façon dont elle séduit les hommes n'est pas naturelle. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, je n'ai pas besoin de mon œil, c'est une succube. Une de celle dont je t'ai parlé. Il faudra être très prudent Naomi. Cette boite est leur lieu de chasse privilégié. N'y retourne pas, jamais. »

Son visage était fermé, tendu. Pour la première fois, Naomi compris que Cook ne plaisantait plus.

« Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que je n'ai pas vu sa comparse. Bref, je vais surveiller ça. »

Ne pas retourner à la boîte, il avait raison. Ainsi aucune tentation ne pourrait la surprendre.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Cook regarda Naomi. Il hésita et décida de ne pas lui parler des deux bouteilles qu'il n'avait pas retrouvées sur la table. Naomi cachait son jeu. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi pure qu'il ne le pensait. Naomi aurait-elle succombé ? Aurait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Elle avait pleuré, cela se voyait.

Pour un ange vivre dans un corps d'humain c'était décupler les sentiments, les rendre cent fois plus forts notamment le désir charnel, il en savait quelque chose.

« Allez viens, on récupère la caisse et on va manger un bout. Je connais un turc qui reste ouvert toute la nuit. Je t'offre un kebab. Tu connais ? »

Naomi secoua la tête, mais à l'évocation de manger, sa nausée repris de plus belle.

« J'ai pas vraiment faim. Tu sais. »

« C'est parce que tu connais les kebabs de Saner. »

Devant cet énorme sandwich Naomi était un peu perdu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'entamer. Il regorgeait de frites grasses et lourdes dont Cook semblait se régaler.

« Tu veux de la sauce ?» Il lui tendit une bouteille plastique où flottait une sauce blanche indéterminée.

« Non merci, Cook. ». Elle croqua un bout et se rendit compte qu'après tout, elle avait peut-être faim. Petit à petit, elle dévora ce kebab qui se révéla moins indigeste qu'elle ne le croyait.

Cook rigola, « Tu vois, la bouffe orientale, y a rien de meilleur. »

Naomi prit une serviette et elle essuya le menton de Cook d'où coulait des gouttes de la fameuse sauce blanche.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa bière.

Elle se sentait totalement apaisée.

« Merci Cook.»

« Pourquoi babe ? Pour la bière ?

« Pour tout, t'es cool.»

Cook se posait des questions. Il devait la protéger malgré elle. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais elle était importante. Elle n'était pas venue sur Terre pour rien. Cette fille n'était pas commune, son pouvoir d'empathie était immense et sa force mentale extraordinaire. Elle avait en quelque minutes transformé une junkie en jeune fille riante et éliminé un démon expérimenté, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une novice. Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec lui ? Le patron ne faisait jamais rien pour rien.

Pendant des dizaines d'années, il était resté seul, sans que jamais le ciel ne se préoccupe de lui. Aucun contact, aucune visite, son correcteur ne l'emmerdait plus, fatigué de son comportement irrespectueux des règles. Et un soir, sans raison, il lui apparaît pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un ange déchu dont il devrait partager la vie et la mission. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement à l'entrepôt. Naomi avait ouvert la vitre de la voiture, elle aimait le vent dans ses cheveux, le visage d'Emily flottait devant ses yeux. Elle les ferma.

Ils traversèrent dans la pénombre la vaste salle de l'entrepôt et montèrent les escaliers. En rentrant dans l'appartement, Ils eurent une impression bizarre, l'odeur n'était plus la même et la couleur du sol avait changé. Merde, qui avait nettoyé ? En rentrant dans la cuisine, ils n'avaient plus de doute, quelqu'un avait tout frotté et lavé.

Cook rigola, « Elisabeth ! Bon, je vais pioncer à demain, Babe»

Naomi le dévisagea, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance, et puis elle était crevée.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, elle poussa la porte et trouva Elisabeth, allongée sur le lit un walkman sur les oreilles.

Elle lui sourit et se poussa pour lui faire une place. « C'est à Cook. Sa zik arrache. Tu veux écouter ?» Elle lui tendit une oreillette. Tu connais les Clash ? » Elle se mît à chanter, « Should I Stay or Should I Go » en secouant sa tête d'avant en arrière.

Naomi se mit à rire. Elle enleva sa veste et sa jupe et elle s'étendit contre Elisabeth. Elle était loin des valses et des mazurkas de son enfance. « Elisabeth, tu te sens mieux ? »

Deux grands yeux bleus la dévisagèrent, « Ma mère m'appelle Effy, c'est mon seul prénom pour les gens qui m'aiment, et oui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. » Naomi remarqua tout de même son regard triste.

Elle jeta son chemisier sur une chaise. « Viens contre moi, Effy, j'ai besoin d'un câlin.»

Effy posa tout de suite son walkman. Elle n'attendait que cela, retrouver la sérénité que lui donnait Naomi.

Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Effy soupira et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Naomi s'endormit presque aussitôt, l'odeur d'Emily sur sa peau.

* * *

Emily à travers les vitres fumées de la limousine regardait défiler les immeubles. Elle était confuse. Quelle devait-elle faire ? Cette fille avait mis le feu à son cœur. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, être avec elle, pouvoir marcher à ses côtés, manger, rire, vivre. Pourtant cela comportait tant de risques. Elle pouvait la damner éternellement. Si elles étaient découvertes, Lucifer s'emparerait de son âme, Lilith la transformerait en succube. Naomi n'était qu'une humaine, elle serait sans défense. Et si Emily s'interposait, elle signait sa perte. Cela entrainerait Katie dans le néant avec elle. A nouveau, Katie serait victime de ses agissements. Katie, sa sœur, son double, la seule sur qui elle pouvait compter, qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans le monde des ténèbres. Sans Katie, les démons se seraient rendus compte qu'elle était vulnérable, trop sensible. Katie avait traversé les pires épreuves par sa faute, allait-elle la trahir une nouvelle fois ?

Le sourire de Naomi, ses yeux bleus qui la transperçaient, Emily les voyait devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Son cœur allait exploser. Des larmes coulaient et malgré le liner de luxe qui soulignait son regard, de fines lignes noires se dessinèrent sur ses joues.

Elle ne se sentait pas de rentrer à l'appartement. Il y avait toute les chances que Katie ramène des hommes voire des femmes. Les partouzes la révulsaient, toute cette chair étalé, ses soupirs grossiers et sales. Katie aimait la perversion, pas elle. Elle revit ce pauvre type le tuyau de gaz dans la bouche. Souvent elle se dégoutait.

« Karl s'il vous plait, cela ne vous dérangerez pas de rouler, j'ai envie de faire un tour, de ne pas rentrer tout de suite. »

« Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Fitch, au contraire, c'est avec plaisir. »

Karl n'en revenait pas, deux fois ce soir qu'une sœur Fitch lui parlait gentiment. Il est vrai que mademoiselle Emily est plus sympa que sa sœur. Katie le terrifiait pourtant ce n'était qu'une gamine, elle n'avait même pas 18 ans. Mais elle semblait avoir une expérience infinie de la vie et de ses faiblesses. Quand elle vous regardait, vous aviez l'impression d'être nu, qu'elle lisait dans votre esprit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer. Il rêvait toutes les nuits qu'il baisait sa bouche, ses seins, ses cuisses. Cette fille le rendait fou il serait mort pour elle. Il regarda Emily dans le rétro, il vit les larmes qui avaient coulé, il se dit qu'il mourrait pour elle aussi.

« Vous souhaitez aller dans un endroit particulier ? » Sa voix voulait être douce et chaleureuse à la fois.

« Non, Karl, juste roulez. A moins que vous ayez une idée. Ou allez-vous quand vous avez besoin de réfléchir ou que vous êtes triste ? » Emily s'était tassée dans le fauteuil. Elle était vide.

« Je vais au bord de la mer. Il y a une plage que j'aime beaucoup. »

« Vous acceptez de me la faire découvrir ?» Elle fixa la nuque du chauffeur, c'est un gentil garçon, pensa-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Emily se reflétèrent dans le rétroviseur, Il fut troublé.

« Très volontiers, vous verrez c'est beau. »

La limousine fila sur la route. Elle roula de longues minutes.

Karl s'engagea sur un chemin de terre et après quelques centaines de mètres, il s'arrêta devant une dune. Un passage permettait d'accéder à la plage.

Karl se précipita pour ouvrir la portière et aider Emily à sortir.

Elle posa le pied par terre et se décida à enlever ses chaussures.

Karl lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit. Debout sans ses talons hauts, elle était toute petite face au grand gaillard qu'était Karl. Elle ressemblait à une jeune adolescente, presque une enfant.

Elle leva la tête, Karl lui souriait.

Elle laissa de côté le passage et entreprit de grimper la dune. Le sable crissait sous ses pieds nus, c'était agréable.

Karl montait près d'elle. Ce garçon la rassurait. Il était fort, puissant et semblait équilibré.

Au sommet de la butte, elle découvrit la mer. Le temps était doux et la pleine lune éclairait la nuit d'une clarté magique. Les vagues au loin avaient des reflets d'argent. Emily se demanda si ce soir, des sirènes viendraient se coucher sur cette plage en attendant que passe un navire et charmer ses marins. Les sirènes étaient des démons condamnés à vivre éternellement dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Souvent, il s'agissait de jeunes filles qui s'étaient noyées par désespoir, séduite par un démon ou seulement par un salaud. Emily frissonna, si elle avait séduit Naomi, est-ce que cela aurait pu lui arriver ?

Karl aperçu le tremblement d'Emily. Il enleva sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules.

« Vous permettez, Mademoiselle Fitch ? »

Emily le remercia du regard, « Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Emily et me tutoyer. Cela me ferait plaisir. »

Karl était intimidé, « Comme vous, ... enfin, tu veux. » Tutoyer la fille qu'on disait être celle des patrons ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit.

Emily rit de son embarras. « En tout cas, tu as raison c'est très beau, ici. Merci de m'y avoir emmené. »

Emily s'allongea. Elle contemplait les étoiles. Le vide, l'espace lui fit peur. Elle aurait aimé que Naomi soit avec elle. Elle avait besoin de sa présence. Mais c'était une folie, elle devait se raisonner.

Emily avait cette boule au fond de sa gorge. Respirer, il fallait respirer. Elle commença à s'agiter.

Elle se leva d'un bond, dévala la pente en courant. Elle tomba, se releva, tomba à nouveau, roula jusqu'au bas de la dune. Debout encore, les cheveux plein de sable, la rage était en elle. Courir jusqu'à la mer, se mettre nue, plonger dans l'eau, sentir le froid la saisir, nager sans s'arrêter, s'épuiser pour oublier, oublier sa douleur, oublier sa prison.

Karl entendit un hurlement non pas de peur mais celui de ces guerriers qui terrifient leurs ennemis avant un combat. Au bord de l'eau, il assistait impuissant à la fureur d'une bataille qui lui échappait. Il vit émerger à l'horizon ce qu'il crût être un animal imaginaire, éclairé par un rayon de lune, dont la peau rougeoyait. La vision disparue aussitôt.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emily rejoint la plage. Karl ne put détourner son regard de ce corps luisant qui dégageait une énergie si intense. Il en fut persuadé ce soir-là, les déesses existaient. Il tomba à genoux, son visage transfiguré.

Emily passa devant lui sans le voir.

Il ramassa les vêtements jetés au sol et suivi sa maîtresse jusqu'à la voiture.

Emily rentra dans un appartement silencieux. L'aube n'était pas loin. Katie devait dormir, heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle fois rendu fou d'elle des hommes qui se tueraient du désespoir de ne plus pouvoir la toucher.

Elle trouva sur son lit, un mot griffonné, « Alors, elle était bonne la petite blonde ? » Putain comment le savait-elle ? Rien ne lui échappait. Justement, elle aimerait tellement le savoir, connaître la façon d'aimer de Naomi. Etait-elle prude ou aventureuse, plutôt passive ou bien cachait-elle son jeu et aimait-elle dominer ? Préfère-t-elle les caresses, aime-t-elle être pénétrer ? Quels sont ses fantasmes ?

Arrête, Emily, arrête de penser à elle, surtout comme ça.

Elle se coucha. Demain, demain, il faudra bien trouver une solution sinon elle explosera. Elle s'endormit avec une chevelure blonde qui lui caressait la joue.

A son réveil, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il inondait sa chambre. Elle ne fermait jamais ses volets roulants, ni ses rideaux. Elle aimait la lumière du jour au contraire de Katie qui aurait voulu toujours vivre dans la pénombre sauf s'il s'agissait de bronzer.

Elle passa un tee-shirt et retrouva sa sœur, à moitié nue, transpirante, allongée sur l'immense canapé du salon. Katie avait un corps plus athlétique qu'elle. Ses muscles saillaient. Elle ressemblait à un jaguar prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion.

«L'entrainement était agréable ? » Les poids et altères gisaient dans un coin de la pièce. Un peu plus loin trônait un vélo d'appartement, un step et un tapis de course. Katie ramassa une serviette et s'essuya le visage. « Tu devrais essayer sœurette ça défoule et ça te fait un corps de rêve. »

Emily visa la théière sur la table et se servit une grande tasse d'Earl Grey sans sucre. Elle vint s'asseoir près de sa sœur.

« Tu es contente de ta soirée ? » Katie sourit, « la routine mais ils étaient très vigoureux. Ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal. »

Elle lui lança un regard gourmand, « Et toi ? Je me suis laissée dire qu'elle est très jolie. »

« Elle l'est. » Emily la scruta . « Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« Tu es ma sœur et même quand tu fermes consciencieusement ton esprit, je lis en toi. »

Elle vit le regard d'Emily se durcir. « Calme toi, je plaisante. Je te cherchais et un serveur m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu monter sur la terrasse avec une très jolie blonde. Mais maintenant je veux tout savoir. Alors une âme damnée de plus ? »

« Non, malheureusement. En tout cas pas encore. Elle est rétive. Ma foi, on ne peut pas toujours réussir. »

Katie exprima sa surprise, « Comment cela se fait-il ? Tu n'as pas réussi à l'envoûter ? Toi ! »

Emily sentit le piège, sa sœur savait qu'aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister si elle le voulait vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il me faut un peu de temps, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle ferait une excellente succube. Je ne veux pas la gâcher, tu vois.»

« Ce n'est pas à nous à décider ce genre de chose, Emily. »

« Je sais, le temps venu, nous pourrions la présenter à Lilith. Il faut la former mais elle a du potentiel. »

« Je pourrai la rencontrer, je te donnerai mon avis.»

« Non, Katie c'est trop tôt. Tu risquerais de l'affoler. Laisse-moi faire. Les filles c'est ma partie. »

Emily se leva, « j'ai faim » et elle disparut dans la cuisine.

Katie était surprise, Emily aurait-elle enfin compris qu'elle devait laisser s'exprimer sa vraie nature démoniaque ? Aurait-elle perdu sa compassion pour le genre humain ? Si c'était le cas, elles ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre l'Enfer car leurs deux pouvoirs réunis les rendaient invincible. Pourtant, elle n'était pas totalement convaincue, était-ce à cause du ton de la voix d'Emily et de ce regard qu'elle sentait un peu perdu ?

* * *

Naomi ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un sourire, une bouche finement dessinée par un rouge profond. Avait-elle rêvé ? Certainement pas, tout était encore dans sa mémoire, Emily ne la quittait pas.

Effy avait disparue. Visiblement, la matinée était bien entamée. Elle passa très vite un pantalon et rejoint la cuisine. Sur la table, une cafetière l'attendait et une boite de sablés au chocolat. Une masse blanche attira son regard. A côté de l'évier un réfrigérateur occupait tout un coin de la pièce.

« C'est un cadeau.» elle se retourna et vit Cook avec Effy hilares. « Je te l'avais dit Eff, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Regarde, on a même fait des courses. Il ouvrit le frigo qui était plein. Et ce n'est pas tout. Si mademoiselle veut bien de donner la peine.» Il l'a pris par la main et l'entraina dans la salle de bains. Une énorme machine à laver prenait tout un pan de mur.

« Ce n'est pas du neuf mais ça fonctionne, c'est l'essentiel. »

Naomi était plus que surprise, « Et qu'est ce qui explique ce changement dans ton hygiène de vie Cook ? »

« Ben, maintenant qu'on est trois », il regarda Effy, « On est bien trois, hein Eff ? »

Effy était troublée, elle n'avait jamais reçu autant d'amour en si peu de temps sauf de la part de mère mais c'était il y a si longtemps

« Oui, merci Cook. » Il l'a pris dans ses bras. « Bref, avec deux filles, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait assurer un minimum. Je les ai récupérés dans un centre de réinsertion. Les gars les retapent. Ils se font un peu de fric. Je les connais bien, ils m'ont aidé à les porter. Et puis Effy avait tout nettoyé, j'ai compris que je devais me mettre au niveau.»

Naomi se mit à rire, « T'es gentil, c'est super. J'ai déjà plein de linge sale. Alors, c'est toi qui a fait le ménage, Effy ?»

« Yep, je m'emmerdais cette nuit, vous n'étiez pas là, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Trop énervée. J'avais besoin de bouger. J'ai trouvé des produits dans l'entrepôt. Du coup, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai passé la serpillère. »

Naomi compris qu'Effy avait voulu aussi s'approprier le logement, se sentir chez elle. Elle en était heureuse.

« Alors puisque le frigo est plein, on mange quoi ? »

Après un repas typiquement british, où les baked beans se disputaient avec le lemon curd et où coula autant de bacon frit sur les toasts que de sauce HP sur les grillades, Naomi n'eut aucun mal à décider Effy à aller acheter quelques fringues.

« Toute les deux, en filles, d'accord, Eff. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe.» Effy trépignait.

« Mais pas avec ce pansement. » Naomi s'approcha et délicatement, ôta la gaze. La blessure était profonde mais déjà cicatrisée. Elle embrassa la plaie. « Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. »

« Ok, les girls, j'ai compris. De toute façon, j'ai du taf moi. »

Cook les déposa avec la caisse devant une friperie puisque c'était l'endroit et le seul, où Effy voulait emmener Naomi.

« Tu vas voir, c'est génial ». Le magasin s'appelait « Flowers ». Un mec sympa était assis devant sur un tabouret. Habillé totalement en damier blanc et noir, Il portait un chapeau melon et une larme tatouée était accroché à son œil droit. La jeune vendeuse n'était que couleurs, de ses cheveux multicolores à ses jambières roses en passant par sa jupe en tulle verte.

Effy rit devant le trouble de Naomi qui devait plonger ses mains dans de grands paniers en osier pour en ressortir des calicots et autres foulard. Naomi appris donc à fouiller pour trouver une jupe, un tee-shirt, une chemise. Finalement, elle trouva cela agréable et s'amusa avec Effy à jouer au modèle même si la cabine d'essayage était étroite et muni d'un drap trop court.

« Regarde ces lunettes de soleil. Elles sont super. ». En se regardant dans la glace, chacune avec les mêmes lunettes, en écailles, petites, rondes et fumées, elles comprirent qu'elles étaient devenues des sœurs.

Effy garda sur elle, un jean noir très serré déchiré juste ce qu'il fallait sous les fesses et un top argenté sur un tee-shirt blanc à bretelles.

Naomi opta pour une jupe rouge très courte et un haut fleuri à manche courte échancré qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et dont une petite ficelle permettait de l'ouvrir plus profondément. Elle pensait aux doigts d'Emily en train de défaire le nœud. Elle essaya de chasser cette image mais n'y arriva pas.

Elles fourrèrent tout le reste de leurs achats dans un grand cabas qu'Effy porta en bandoulière.

Elles s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un pub au soleil. « Tu bois quoi, Effy ? « Un coca ». Naomi n'avait jamais bu de coca. « Allons-y pour deux coke. » Elle trouva le gout très sucré et particulier comme si elle buvait un bonbon. La couleur aussi était bizarre mais finalement pas plus que celui d'un thé noir.

Elle regardait Effy qui avait fermé les yeux et allongé ses jambes. Son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs. Naomi la trouvait très belle mais elle sentit son angoisse.

Elle lui prit la main. « Effy, raconte-moi, où sont tes parents ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cet endroit, dans ce squat ? »

Protégé par ses lunettes, Effy se tourna vers Naomi. « Tu sais quand tu n'as pas un rond, que tu es en fugue, les hôtels ne te font pas crédit. » Elle sourit amèrement. « Je n'ai plus de parents ou alors c'est tout comme. Mon père s'est barré, il y a si longtemps que je ne suis pas sûre de le reconnaitre si je le croise dans la rue. Ma mère s'en est sortie comme elle pouvait. Elle prenait beaucoup de médicaments puis elle a craqué. Je suis resté avec elle, je m'en suis occupée, sans rien dire puis un jour les voisins nous ont dénoncés aux services sociaux. Ils ont mis ma mère dans un hôpital et moi en foyer. » Elle reprit sa respiration

Le foyer au bout d'un an est devenu insupportable. J'ai fugué et vécu dans la rue. C'était dur mais j'étais libre. »

Naomi tenait toujours la main d'Effy. Elle vit dans son esprit, l'horreur. Le gardien de nuit trop pressant qui coince Effy dans les toilettes. La main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, l'autre qui arrache ses vêtements. Les mots sales et obscènes. Sa révolte, la lutte dans le noir et ce tournevis plantait dans la poitrine de ce pourri. La peur, la fuite, la faim, la manche, les propositions avec quelques billets exhibés. Le refus puis l'acceptation. La drogue qui prend toute la place. Le corps dont on ne se soucie plus.

Des larmes coulent sur les joues d'Effy. Naomi la serre contre elle. Et une nouvelle fois, la chaleur réconforte.

« Naomi, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Les yeux d'Effy traduisent sa volonté. Elle se lève, elle se tient droite. « On marche un peu. »

Elles baladent sur les boulevards, longent le fleuve, main dans la main. Elles s'amusent comme toutes les adolescentes. Des mecs les croisent, les saluent, les invitent à boire. Elles rient. Elles mangent des glaces et d'énormes gaufres avec de la chantilly.

Une rue, une enseigne, Naomi reconnait tout de suite la boite de nuit. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Cook lui a dit de ne plus s'en approcher. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Et si Emily était là. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle a le vertige. Elle titube.

Effy lui prend le bras. « Naomi, ça va ? »

Naomi se reprend, « oui, j'ai trébuché, c'est rien. » Elle regarde Effy, « saurait-tu rentrer seule à l'appartement ? »

Effy se mit à rire, « Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je prendrai le bus. Je te l'ai dit, ne t'inquiète pas. Aurais-tu rencart ? C'est un beau garçon ? Et je suppose que Cook doit être laissé à l'écart. Bon, je ferai un effort, je m'occuperai de lui. » Elle arbora un léger sourire.

Naomi la dévisagea, « Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Cook te plait ? Mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour lui ? »

Effy cette fois ci rit franchement, « je vais avoir 16 ans et lui, il a 18, 19 au plus. Je crois que c'est toi, Naomi qui est pure, moi j'ai perdu ma candeur depuis longtemps. Et puis oui, Cook me plait, ça t'embête pas au moins ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Je reconnais qu'il est craquant même si c'est un emmerdeur de première. Mais ne t'attache pas trop. C'est un oiseau migrateur, tu comprends. »

Effy s'amusait des remarques de Naomi. « Alors on est deux. Je te rassure, je ne veux pas l'épouser, je veux juste passer du bon temps avec lui. »

Naomi fit semblant de ne pas être choquée. Il faudra tout de même qu'elle parle à Cook, pas question qu'il déconne avec Effy.

Elle regarda partir Effy qui en tournant au coin de la rue, lui envoya un baiser. Elle le lui retourna. Elle aurait voulu en envoyer des milliers pour que l'un d'entre eux touche Emily et la lui ramène.


	6. Découvrir, aimer, savoir

**Chapitre 6 : Découvrir, aimer, savoir.**

Naomi ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tourna dans le quartier, scrutant chaque passant en espérant apercevoir Emily. « Et si tu la vois, que feras-tu ? » Elle n'était sûre de rien. « Je ne me montrerai pas. Je veux juste la revoir une seule fois, après ce sera fini.»

Finalement, elle s'installa dans un pub, derrière la vitre qui donnait sur la rue. De là elle pouvait observer l'entrée de la boite.

Emily finissait de s'habiller quand Katie passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu sors, tu vas où ? »

Emily lui dit d'un ton détachée, « je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé hier soir » elle prit son sac, « je te rejoins à la boite. »

Katie, intriguée, regarda partir sa sœur.

Emily avait besoin de sortir. Elle marcha sans but, au hasard. Elle savait que les chances de croiser Naomi étaient quasi nulles. Comment faire pour la retrouver ? Et si elle la retrouve que fera-t-elle ? Elle ne demandait qu'une chose, elle voulait la revoir juste une fois, une dernière fois, après ce sera fini.

Le soir approchait. Elle se décida a rejoindre le club, amère et déçue. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. Elle pourrait prendre un sandwich et monter sur la terrasse. Là-haut, dans le divan, elle sera tranquille.

Naomi vit le jour décliné, sa troisième théière vide devant elle. Elle avait hésité à aller aux toilettes mais là l'envie était trop pressante.

Emily trainait des pieds. Les lumières du club commençait à scintiller mais la foule n'arriverait que bien plus tard. Elle passa devant le pub qui se situait en face. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, il était vide. Lui aussi ferait le plein plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers une petite traverse qui longeait la boite où se trouvait l'entrée de service. En passant par-là, elle ne rencontrera personne et donc cela lui évitera de parler. Merde il y a des gens devant la porte, des "connaissances" de Katie, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Ils doivent ne pas avoir envie d'être repérés en passant par devant. Certainement une soirée très privée dans un des salons.

« Fais chier, j'ai pas envie qu'ils me branchent pour participer à leur partouze. »

Elle retourna vers le pub au moins elle y sera plus tranquille.

Naomi reprend son poste derrière la table.

Emily s'avance vers la porte.

Instinctivement, Naomi tourne sa tête vers le club.

Instinctivement, Emily lève les yeux.

Leurs regards vissés l'une à l'autre, la vitre qui les sépare devient un trait d'union entre elles.

Elles ne bougent pas, elles ont arrêté le temps. Puis chacune pose une main sur cette vitre comme pour sceller un pacte.

Plus rien ne compte que ce plaisir qui les enveloppe.

Naomi se met debout, Emily pousse la porte. Elles marchent l'une vers l'autre doucement, leurs bras s'ouvrent, leurs bustes s'avancent et leurs bouches se retrouvent.

« Viens, ne restons pas ici » Emily entraîna Naomi dehors. Elles prirent la première rue qui s'offrait. Emily voulait s'éloigner de cet endroit pour éviter sa sœur. Elles se mirent à courir, main dans la main, bien décidées à ne plus se lâcher.

Au bout d'une course folle au milieu de passants qui s'écartaient sur leur passage, elles arrivèrent sur la berge du fleuve, où seules, essoufflées et heureuses, elle s'affalèrent sur un banc.

Chacune prit dans ses mains le visage de l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient brillants, leurs poitrines se soulevaient au rythme rapide de leur respiration. Mais est-ce le manque d'oxygène ou l'émotion qui leur faisait chercher l'air au plus profond de leur corps.

Emily dans un souffle, « tu m'as manqué !»

Naomi épuisée, posa son front contre celui d'Emily, « j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. »

Emily pensa, « une soirée, juste une soirée avec elle. »

Naomi se dit, « quelques heures, une nuit, ce n'est pas grave.»

Sur le banc qui les accueillait, elles restaient silencieuses. Serrées l'une contre l'autre, elles se découvraient en suivant avec leur index le contour du visage, des oreilles, du cou, de la nuque. Leurs bouches se gouttaient par de légers baisers. Le doigt d'Emily descendit sur le bustier de Naomi. Le nœud qui pouvait le dénouer était fin et si fragile. Naomi l'encouragea de son regard. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment et il était là. Son cœur s'accéléra. Deux doigts tirèrent doucement la ficelle, la naissance des seins se découvrit. Une main doucement passa sous le tissu, le dégagea, puis délicatement descendit la dentelle du soutien-gorge. Du revers de ses doigts, Emily effleura la peau satinée. Elle frôla le téton durcit par le plaisir. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent et le prirent pour l'amener à sa langue

Naomi s'agrippât aux épaules d'Emily, elle mit son visage dans les cheveux de son amour. Elle haletait aux rythmes des caresses. Elle soupira, « Ems !»

Emily remonta vers la bouche de Naomi. Elle lui prit sa main et la fit passer sous son chemisier.

Naomi remonta le long des côtes et sentit un body. Elle accentua son baiser et découvrit que les seins d'Emily étaient libres.

Un bruit derrière elles les fit réagir. Un groupe arrivait. Emily regarda Naomi, « Dommage ». Elles se levèrent, Naomi rajusta son bustier et elles partirent à nouveau en courant et en riant.

De l'autre côté du fleuve, elles aperçurent des lumières. De la musique leurs arrivait par vague.

Emily s'écria, « une fête foraine, j'adore ça. Viens ». Elle tira Naomi en direction du pont qui permettait de traverser.

Naomi se souvint alors du carrousel où sa nurse la menait. Il y avait de vrais chevaux qui faisaient tourner le manège. Mais là, elle découvrit des engins énormes, hauts et bruyants qui tournaient si vite que Naomi avait le vertige rien qu'en les regardant.

Emily s'aperçut de l'effroi de Naomi. Elle rit, « Tu as peur sur les manèges ? Tu sais le grand-huit.» Elle lui montra un monstre métallique de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut sur lequel des gens hurlaient.

En fait Naomi n'en savait rien, mais quand on a traversé l'espace et le temps, on peut monter sur, comment a-t-elle dit, un grand-huit.

Emily acheta deux billets. Naomi est rassurée à moitié en lisant la pancarte, « le plus haut, le plus rapide, le plus grand-huit du monde. » Elle se retrouva sanglée, coincée par une barre dans une sorte de petit wagon. Les personnes autour d'elle semblaient heureuses mais quand le wagonnet commença à avancer, elle vit les visages se crisper.

Il n'y avait qu'Emily qui était totalement calme, parfaitement à l'aise. Elle lui saisit la main instinctivement. Emily la regarda, « ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.»

Elle se surprit à prier, « Seigneur rendez-moi mes ailes que je me libère. ». La vitesse était vertigineuse, le wagon allait dérailler, c'était sûr. Les virages étaient trop serrés. Mon dieu, son cœur était dans sa bouche, en fait plus aucun de ses organes n'étaient à sa place. Elle voyait défiler des couleurs, entendait des cris, une voix hurlait près d'elle, très près. Une voix qui sortait de sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher à la main d'Emily. Elle ferma les yeux.

Enfin, le wagon ralentit, c'est fini. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il remonte, mais non, il n'a pas le droit. Naomi regarde apeurée Emily, celle-ci lui sourit, il lui semble lire sur ses lèvres, «je t'aime ». Le wagon replonge. Mais Naomi s'est habituée à ces secousses. Elle répond au sourire d'Emily. Leurs visages fouettés par le vent se rapprochent, elles s'embrassent. Les bras écartés, elles se laissent porter, l'esprit totalement libre, vide de toutes pensées pour ne vivre que l'émotion de l'instant.

On n'a pas besoin d'ailes pour voler.

En descendant de la plateforme, tout le monde était blanc, Naomi retrouva son équilibre que peu à peu, seule Emily était droite et souriante.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'impressionner ? » lui dit Naomi.

« C'est vrai, j'aime ce qui est rapide et violent. Sinon, tu trouves comment ? »

« Si je peux garder ta main, tout va bien ». Naomi s'aperçut des marques qu'elle y avait laissées. Visiblement ses ongles avaient cherché à se cacher dans la peau d'Emily.

« Ho, Ems, je suis désolé. » Elle lui prit la main pour l'embrasser. « Je t'ai fait mal. »

« Non, ce n'est rien. Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, au contraire. »

Emily se serra contre Naomi, « J'aime que tu m'appelles Ems. Ma sœur parfois m'appelle Emy mais Ems c'est la première fois. C'est joli.»

« Ça m'est venu comme ça, sans réfléchir.» Elle arrangea une mèche des cheveux d'Emily, « Cela veut dire, tu es belle.»

Emily sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir. Une énergie positive qui lui donnait une force irrésistible.

Naomi regarda autour d'elle, « il y a peut-être un domaine où je suis peut-être moins godiche. »

Elle se dirigea vers un stand de tir. Son père lui avait appris à tirer. Il avait voulu l'emmener à la chasse mais elle détestait ça par contre elle battait systématiquement les invités arrogants de ses parents sur les cibles fixes ou mobiles. Sa mère se demandait si cela était convenable pour une lady mais son père était très fier.

Elle s'empara d'un fusil.

Le forain d'un ton gouailleur lui dit « Dix balles, dix pipes, et la peluche est à vous. Mais attention, elles bougent de plus en plus vite.»

Dix pipes plus tard. Naomi avait une peluche de singe dans les bras. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il faut faire pour avoir la grande ? » Un énorme panda était suspendu au centre du stand.

« Houlà, ma petite dame. C'est 10 balles dans la cible, exactement dans le mille mais attention si vous toucher le bord extérieur, c'est perdu. »

Emily était impressionnée par la concentration de Naomi. La cible était minuscule et son centre pas plus gros que le plomb qui devait le toucher. Pourtant, Naomi ne donnait aucun signe d'hésitation. Elle tenait l'arme avec souplesse et sa main ne tremblait pas. Emily était sûre qu'elle pouvait le faire.

A un rythme régulier, en contrôlant sa respiration. Naomi tira les 10 balles.

Les autres tireurs peu à peu s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder.

Quand elle eut fini, elle reposa le fusil doucement.

En retournant, la cible, on ne voyait qu'un seul trou régulier. Le forain avait beau la regarder sous toutes les coutures, seul le carton du mille avait sauté.

Un peu dépité, il tendit le panda à Naomi sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Mais Naomi l'avais repéré au fond du stand, enseveli sous d'autres peluches.

« Ce n'est pas lui que je veux, c'est celui-là. » Elle désigna du doigt une petite bestiole jaune et marron.

Le forain n'en revenait pas et c'est bien volontiers qu'il la lui donna.

Naomi s'empara de la peluche et la mit entre les bras d'Emily « c'est pour toi.» Emily embrassa un petit tatou. Elle était troublée, comment avait-elle deviné ?

Ainsi, c'est à quatre qu'elles ont continué à se promener entre les baraques. Naomi avait accroché le singe sur son épaule, Emily avait calé le tatou dans son blouson.

Elles dévorèrent des hot-dogs dégoulinant de ketchup. Elles collèrent leurs doigts de sucre avec des barbes à papa. Elles s'échangèrent des petits pots de glaces pour découvrir les parfums que l'autre aimait.

Alors qu'elles passaient devant une roulotte, deux gitanes s'approchèrent d'elles. L'une était très âgée. « Vous vous aimez, voulez-vous connaître votre avenir ?» Sans attendre de réponse, elles s'emparèrent des mains gauches de chacune des filles.

Ni Naomi, ni Emily n'osèrent protester.

Les gitanes se penchèrent sur leurs lignes de vie. La plus jeune lâcha aussitôt la main d'Emily comme brulée par un fer rouge, elle la regarda totalement effrayée et partit en courant.

La plus âgée, tout en gardant la main de Naomi, prit celle d'Emily. Elle les réunit ensemble.

Son regard était interrogateur et inquiet mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle marmonna quelques mots dans une langue hermétique qui ne figurait dans aucun manuel. Elle se signa, puis les regarda dans les yeux.

«Faîtes-vous confiance. Vous vous retrouverez.»

Elles regardèrent partir la vieille femme. Chacune se demandant si ces gitanes avaient pu déceler leur vraie nature.

Emily était mal à l'aise, « eh bien, nous n'en saurons pas plus.»

Naomi toujours sur le coup de la surprise lui répondit, « oui, mais on se retrouvera. C'est plutôt bon signe. »

Elles décidèrent d'en rire. Mais chacune au fond d'elle ressentait un réel trouble.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de penser à autre chose, le train fantôme leur tendait les bras.

Il faut imaginer un ange et un démon se trouvant face à des vampires de carton-pâte, des diables en plastiques, des fantômes en tissus hurlant des « bouh » désespérés. Elles étaient perplexes surtout quand elles entendirent les gens crier de peur. Le clou de l'attraction était une scène où des créatures difformes brandissaient des tridents pour se battre contre des êtres dotés de grandes ailes dans le dos, armés de lances dorées au milieu d'un volcan qui crachait de la fumée. Au centre était représenté Satan, nu, rouge, une feuille de vigne sur le sexe avec des cornes sur la tête et une queue pointu alors qu'accroché au plafond par de la corde, Dieu était en aube blanche avec une auréole en fer blanc et des sandales plastiques aux pieds.

Naomi et Emily ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant leurs patrons respectifs comme cela.

Naomi s'exclama, «je ne suis pas sûre que Dieu porte des sandales en plastique. »

Emily avec des larmes aux yeux, répliqua, « Satan avec une feuille de vigne, il fallait y penser.»

Elles continuent à se promener. La fête foraine jouxte un parc où elles s'enfoncent. Peu à peu la musique s'atténue. Elles grimpent entre des arbres sur une colline. Arrivées au sommet, elles trouvent sous la frondaison, un parterre d'herbe abrité par des buissons. Cela ressemble à une grotte de verdure. A travers les branches on peut distinguer des étoiles. Quelques rayons de lune éclairent le sol.

Emily plonge dans les yeux de Naomi. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Naomi prend Emily par la taille et l'entraîne vers cette chambre naturelle.

Naomi s'allonge sur le dos. Emily appuie le tatou contre un arbre à côté du singe puis se couche près d'elle. Son visage vient au-dessus de celui de Naomi.

Elle commence à l'embrasser. Elle lui demande, « Tu es bien ? »

« Oui, Ems, très bien. » Sa voix tremble un peu.

« C'est la première fois, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Naomi fait oui de la tête, « je t'aime, Ems.»

Elles se déshabillent peu à peu. Elles veulent se découvrir.

Ems ressent à nouveau cette chaleur dans son corps. Elle n'a jamais vécu cela. Chaque caresse qu'elle reçoit de Naomi est comme une dose supplémentaire de vie. Elle veut l'aimer, lui donner du plaisir. Elle descend ses lèvres vers ses cuisses, elle veut son sexe, le goûter, l'exciter. Elle veut la rendre heureuse.

Naomi sent la langue d'Emily lui procurer des sensations inconnues. L'ensemble de sa peau devient électrique. La jouissance se diffuse en elle comme une marée qui la submerge.

Elle veut donner le même plaisir à Emily.

Le temps se suspend. Leurs corps se mélangent. Leurs mains se cherchent. Leurs doigts courent par touches. Ils glissent, caressent, titillent et pénètrent ensemble. Un éclat de lune frappe le singe et le tatou.

Leurs dos de cambrent. Leurs yeux se trouvent. Chacune voit l'autre venir.

« Ems », « Naomi ». Elles jouissent ensemble.

Une onde incontrôlée, intense, se diffuse. Une tempête divine traverse la forêt. Une aura merveilleuse illumine toute la colline.

Leurs esprits se sont ouverts. Instantanément, leurs âmes se sont mêlées. Elles se serrent si forts qu'elles croient qu'elles ne vont plus ne faire qu'une.

Elles savent. Un ange et un démon s'aiment.

Elles sont groggy. Aucune des deux n'arrive à imaginer comment une telle chose est possible.

Elles ne bougent plus. Leurs corps ne voulaient plus, ne pouvaient plus répondre.

L'une contre l'autre, elles s'observent, effrayées par ce qu'elles ont découvert.

Mais une âme ne connaît pas la dissimulation.

Naomi regarde Emily avec une telle tendresse. « Comment peux-tu être un démon, tu es si douce ? »

Emily ne savait que dire, que faire, « Jamais, je n'aurais pensé que tu étais un ange, tu semblais si fragile. »

Elles voient l'aura autour d'elles qui ne se dissipe pas.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Emily ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il ne faut pas rester ici. Ils ont dû nous repérer. Ferme ton œil. »

Elles se rhabillent, attrapent les peluches et sortent à regret de ce lieu qui a vu naître leurs premières étreintes.

Elles descendent rapidement la colline. Un bruit derrière elles. Elles sont prêtes, ensemble elles sont invincibles.

Emily se porte en avant. « Qui est là ? »

« C'est moi, Maîtresse. », du buisson sort un grand gaillard, timide mais avec un regard de feu.

« Karl, que fais-tu ici ? Tu nous as suivis ? C'est ma sœur qui te l'a demandé ? » Emily est en colère. Son visage est dur et fermé.

« Non, Maîtresse. C'est moi. »

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Maîtresse ? »

« Je suis à votre service. Commandez et j'obéirai.»

Naomi regarde Emily. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle se souvient de ce garçon qu'elle a vu la veille au soir au club. « Ems, c'est un suppôt de Satan, c'est ça ? »

Emily soupire, « Karl est un employé du club. Hier soir, il m'a conduit jusqu'à la mer. J'étais mal Naomi de t'avoir perdue, à un moment je ne me suis plus contrôlée. J'ai dû l'envoûter sans le vouloir réellement. »

Elle se rapproche de Karl, « je suis désolé. » Elle lui prend le bras.

Emily est triste, elle sait que lorsqu'un humain est attaché à un démon, c'est irrémédiable.

Karl est transfiguré, sa Maîtresse l'a touché. Il s'empare de sa main et la baise. Il se prosterne.

« Maîtresse, ne soyez pas désolée. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

Emily baisse les yeux vers cet être dont elle a détruit la vie. « Naomi, je ne sais faire que le mal »

Naomi lui prend le bras, « C'est faux et tu le sais. Allons, tu as dit qu'il ne faut pas s'attarder. Karl relève toi. On part. »

Ils continuent leur chemin. Karl spontanément s'est mis devant. Naomi et Emily se tiennent par la main.

Elles comprennent les pensées de l'autre. « Emily, que se passe-t-il ? Nous arrivons à communiquer. »

« Je pense que lorsque nos âmes se sont mêlées, un processus s'est déclenché.»

Naomi la fixe, « Tu m'aimes aussi fort ? »

Emily sourit et serre un peu plus la main qu'elle tient, « aussi fort que tu m'aimes.»

Ils retrouvent la fête foraine. Il est tard, la foule s'est clairsemée. Les stands ferment les uns après les autres éteignant leurs néons colorés. Il ne reste que la lumière blafarde de vieux réverbères. La magie a disparue. Dans une allée devenue déserte, un vent léger balaye la poussière.

Elles le savent, ils sont là.

Leurs voix résonnent dans leurs têtes.

« Naomi, te rends-tu compte que tu te damnes pour l'éternité ? Ce démon va t'entrainer dans les ténèbres. Tu deviendras une succube comme elle. Tu détruiras la vie comme elle l'a fait avec ce garçon. Tu as déjà failli, Naomi. Souviens-toi de ces enfants que tu n'as pu sauver à cause de ton aveuglement.»

« Emily, ainsi tu trahies une nouvelle fois. Satan ce soir ne sera pas aussi indulgent. Il est encore temps, tu peux envouter cet ange. Fait-la passer du côté obscur et ta sœur et toi siégeront auprès de Lucifer et de Lilith. Ta sœur, veux-tu qu'elle souffre encore à cause de toi ? »

Elles voient défiler leurs fautes, leurs erreurs. Cet enfant une arme à la main qui tire et tue ses amis, ce bucher où se consume le corps de Katie.

Elles ont dans leurs cœurs la pire des douleurs, le remord. Elles sont coupables du mal qu'elles ont fait à des innocents. Elles veulent que tout s'arrête, disparaître pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Mais leurs mains ne se sont pas déliées. Elles doivent lutter ensemble. Naomi n'est plus seule, Emily n'est plus seule. Abandonner, c'est condamner l'autre.

Elles le savent leur amour interdit sera punis mais que leur importe puisqu'elles s'aiment.

Elles s'aiment et cela ne pourra jamais leur être enlevé. Alors elles relèvent leurs esprits.

« Montrez-vous qu'on en finisse ! »

Ils sont là, recouverts de robe de bures, blanches ou noires. Sans visages, sans expressions. Rien qu'une étoffe grossière suspendue dans le vide.

Ils ont compris, anges et démons, qu'elles combattraient jusqu'à la fin.

Elles se concentrent, ouvrent totalement leur œil. Elles sont prêtes.

La lutte est inégale, chacune contre ses propres juges. Leur puissance est trop forte.

Elles succombent. Les limbes les appellent. Le néant va les absorber.

Karl s'est précipité vers ces agresseurs qu'il ne connaît pas, il sauvera sa Maîtresse. Il s'écroule à leurs pieds, se tordant de douleur.

Elles échangent un dernier regard, un dernier sourire. Elles veulent à nouveau ressentir leur amour. Elles décident de cesser cette bataille perdue et de rapprocher leurs âmes pour sombrer ensemble.

Dieu et Satan, seuls le savaient. Ils assistent impuissants à la réunion de ces deux âmes, l'âme d'un ange, l'âme d'un démon car nul, même pas eux, ne peut corrompre un amour pur.

L'énergie gigantesque dégagée les surprends. Une aura démesurée les enveloppe à nouveau. Elles pénètrent les esprits des anges et des démons qui leurs font faces. Elles les voient reculer, fermer leur œil.

Ils ont peurs. Chacun ressent des sentiments oubliés. Satan et Dieu les rappellent. Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir. Ils disparaissent sans laisser aucunes traces que celles d'une fraîcheur inhabituelle en été et d'un léger parfum de souffre.

Emily et Naomi sont épuisées. Mais elles savent maintenant qu'unies, elles pourront résister, en tout cas un moment de plus.

Emily voit Karl gisant sans bouger. Elle se précipite. Naomi la suit. Elles s'agenouillent. Leur ami ne respire que par petites saccades. Il ouvre les yeux, il murmure, « Maîtresse, vous vivez » et son visage s'éclaire.

Emily ne contrôle plus ses larmes. Elle les voit à nouveau ces ombres qui attendent. « Naomi, les ombres vont l'emporter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Viens », Naomi prends Karl dans ses bras. Elle le pose dans ceux d'Emily. Ainsi elles l'entourent.

« Naomi, les démons ne savent pas donner la vie, ils ne donnent que la mort.»

« Mais, ils peuvent sauver.» Naomi partage ce qui lui reste d'énergie. Emily l'imite. Leur bienveillance atteint l'âme de Karl. Elles l'apaisent. « Emily, tu peux le libérer.»

Aider par la compassion que lui apporte Naomi, Emily pénètre l'âme de cet homme promis à l'enfer. « Merci Karl. Je te libère, tu peux partir en paix. »

Le regard de Karl s'éclaire une dernière fois, «Mademoiselle Emily, vous êtes un ange. Je vous aime.»

L'âme de Karl est emportée par deux ailes blanches. Les ombres ont disparus.

Elles allongent le corps de leur ami, lui croisent les mains et ferment ses yeux pour un dernier hommage. Les humains ne sont que des brindilles de paille dans la lutte entre anges et démons.

Demain matin, quelqu'un trouvera sa dépouille et nul ne pourra expliquer la mort de ce jeune garçon vigoureux si ce n'est qu'il est parti un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres.

Naomi et Emily retrouvent les boulevards. La nuit est avancée, ils sont quasiment déserts. Il ne reste que les solitaires et les perdus. Elles croisent des petits groupes de jeunes un peu partis, qui traînent leur ennui. Des SDF, recroquevillés dans des recoins, qui ne dormiront pas. Elles voient des filles trop maquillées, trop jeunes, qui attendent quelques billets pour oublier.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Emily ? Tu crois que nous devons en parler. »

« A qui Naomi ? A ma sœur, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le courage. Elle fera tout pour nous séparer. »

« Mais c'est ta sœur, elle comprendra. »

Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, « C'est une succube redoutable. Un vrai démon. Ses pouvoirs sont immenses. Et puis si elle ne sait rien, peut-être sera-t-elle épargnée. » Emily n'y croit pas mais c'est la seule façon de protéger Katie.

« Et toi, ton ami. C'est un ange bien sûr. »

«Oui, il est puissant lui aussi. Cook est un rebelle, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte une alliance avec un démon. Il vous combat depuis très longtemps. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il disparaisse à cause de moi »

« Naomi, il faut rentrer chez nous. Si on doit vivre caché, sans utiliser nos pouvoirs, il nous faudra de l'argent. Je sais où en trouver. De toute façon, je ne peux partir sans voir une dernière fois ma sœur. Il ne faut rien dire, à personne, tu comprends et on se retrouve demain. A la moindre alerte, tu te connectes à moi. »

Elle voit le regard triste de Naomi. « Nous devons partir, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Tu as raison, nous ne devons entrainer personne dans notre chute. » Elle se serre contre Emily.

« Ems, j'ai peur, pas de rejoindre les limbes mais de te perdre. »

« Nous sommes ensemble. Tu as vu, ils n'ont pas osez nous résister. Peut-être vont-ils nous laisser tranquille ? »

« Tu y crois vraiment ?»

Emily plante ses yeux dans ceux de Naomi, « Il faut garder espoir, sinon c'est fini. Naomi, nous devons croire en nous. Tu connais le Zoo ? On peut s'y retrouver demain. J'adore m'y promener et c'est un endroit public où on peut se cacher facilement. On peut se retrouver devant ... je ne sais pas, tu as un animal préféré ? » Elle sourit, « le singe peut-être ?»

Naomi réagit, « Des singes, il y a des singes ? » Elle se souvenait de sa première visite au Zoo de Londres. Les premiers singes qu'elle avait vu, les premiers du Zoo. Ils arrivaient d'Afrique. Ils étaient fascinants, si proche de nous. C'était en 1835. Elle avait 7 ans.

« Ok, pour les singes. Tu verras, il y a plein de singes des gros et des petits. » Elle lui mord l'oreille et lui susurre, « vers 17h, ok ? Après ils ferment mais je sais comment rester sans être vue. » Elle lui décroche un sourire ravageur. Elle espère ainsi la réconforter.

« Il faut trouver un taxi pour te ramener. Donne moi ton adresse.» Elle sourit, « Non, ça ira, je la connais.» Sur le boulevard qui longe le fleuve, des chauffeurs somnolents attendent le client qui trop saoul n'arrivera plus à trouver les clefs de sa voiture.

Emily en accoste un, lui donne l'adresse, le gars fait la grimace. C'est un quartier pourri et isolé, en pleine nuit ça craint. Deux billets plus tard, il accepte la course.

« Naomi, c'est bon. Il va te conduire jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Soit très prudente, ferme ton œil et ne fait aucuns détours. Tu as confiance en ce Cook ? »

Naomi la rassure, « Cook est un ami avant d'être un ange. Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal.»

Emily ouvrit la portière mais aucune des deux ne purent résister, elles s'embrassèrent longuement sous le regard interloqué du chauffeur.


	7. Douter, trembler, espèrer

**Chapitre 7 : Douter, trembler, espérer.**

Assise dans ce taxi, Naomi revivait sa nuit. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Elle était heureuse, elle avait peur, elle vivait.

Le chauffeur la réveilla, « Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûre de l'adresse que m'a donnée votre amie. Il n'y a rien là-bas, que des entrepôts. En plus l'endroit n'est pas très sécure pour une jeune fille.»

« Oui, j'en suis sûre, ne vous inquiétez pas »

Le chauffeur pensa, « encore une camée qui va chercher sa dose, en plus c'est une gouine. Moi en tout cas je ne l'attendrai pas. Qu'elle se démerde. « Comme vous voulez, vous devez savoir ce que vous faîte. »

C'était bien le problème, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Cette histoire la dépassait. C'était de la folie. Elle n'aurait jamais plus accès au Paradis. Elle allait tomber dans les limbes pour l'éternité, au pire redevenir humaine pour être damnée. Mais finalement, cette perspective même si elle la terrifiait, la rendait presque heureuse. Avec cette rencontre, elle avait compris que sa part humaine avait pris le dessus. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse lors de sa vie terrestre. Elle était morte si jeune et n'avait connu qu'une seule aventure, et encore, peut-on qualifier d'aventure quelques baisers volés ? Et d'un coup elle découvrait ce qu'elle pensait depuis toujours, l'amour est une force irrésistible. Pourquoi ne pas redevenir humaine, plus rien ne s'opposerai à ce qu'elle puisse vivre avec son amour au grand jour, vivre avec Emily. Elle préférait quelques jours avec Emily qu'une éternité avec des anges.

Elle se dit que si sa famille avait appris qu'elle était homo, elle l'aurait enfermée dans un asile psy. A l'époque victorienne, c'était un crime et une maladie mentale. Ce soir, elle en riait. Pourtant, elle le savait depuis toujours. Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais excitée. Combien de prétendants elle avait éconduit, combien de cavaliers n'avaient pu obtenir de danse d'un des plus beau parti d'Angleterre. Au fond d'elle, elle ne rêvait que d'une jeune fille aimante qui partagerait ses fantasmes. Et malgré tous les risques, elle l'avait enfin trouvée. Elle prit la cordelette de son corsage dans ses doigts et se blottie au fond de la banquette.

Le visage d'Emily était éclairé par la lumière jaunâtre de la rue qui défilait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en quelques heures, elle avait à nouveau transgressé les principales règles de l'Enfer. Elle avait commis la faute impardonnable, passer la nuit avec un ange sans essayer de le damner mais au contraire en le protégeant et en l'aimant. Elle éprouvait des sentiments, pire elle était amoureuse, heureuse et voulait du bien à son prochain. En faisant cela, elle trahissait Katie. Cette dernière ne rêvait que de rejoindre à nouveau l'Enfer, de marcher à côté de Lilith dans l'ombre de Lucifer en espérant que Satan la choisisse pour être un de ses démons de l'apocalypse quand viendrai le grand chaos.

Elle avait conscience que cette fois-ci, elle serait réduite à l'état d'un fantôme souffrant et hurlant pour l'éternité ou pire, pour un démon, à redevenir humaine éternellement à la fin de chaque cycle de vie. Pourtant, plus rien ne l'inquiétait, elle avait retrouvé l'amour. Son sentiment était d'une intensité si forte qu'il faisait passer celui qu'elle avait connu pour cette jeune et pure fille du châtelain pour une simple passade. La pauvre avait fini au couvent et elle sur un bûcher avec Katie, accusées de sorcellerie. Naomi était unique et que lui importait sa fin, si elle pouvait vivre quelques jours avec elle.

* * *

Naomi n'avait pas atteint la porte de l'entrepôt que le taxi avait déjà disparu. Elle haussa les épaules en pensant « pauvre con ».

Elle traversa à nouveau dans la pénombre la vaste salle et monta les escaliers. En rentrant dans l'appartement, elle le sentit dans son dos. Elle se tourna et vit Cook devant elle. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. « Putain, où tu étais passée ? »

« C'était quoi, ce bouleversement. Mon esprit était en feu, jamais je n'ai connu un phénomène aussi puissant. Tu l'as senti toi aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? Naomi, regarde-moi, tu n'étais pas en cause ?»

Naomi soutint son regard, « Non, Cook, je l'ai senti moi aussi mais je ne sais pas d'où cela venait. Ecoute, je suis désolée. J'ai aidé une fille qui a des problèmes et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.»

Cook se détendit un peu, « Ok, mais je n'aime pas te savoir seule. » Il remarqua les mains agitées de Naomi et ces brins d'herbes sur sa jupe.

Naomi s'agaça, « Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Je sais très bien me débrouiller. Arrête de jouer au Papa. Si tu veux protéger quelqu'un pense à Effy. Au fait, je crois qu'elle tombe amoureuse alors fait attention, ne joue pas avec elle.»

Naomi tourna les talons, « je suis crevée, je vais me coucher. A demain.»

Cook resta sans voix. C'est plutôt Effy qui jouait avec lui. Il était paumé face à cette fille. Toute la soirée, il avait tenté maladroitement de repousser ses avances. Puis il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre comme un ado trop timide. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle.

Il y avait des choses plus urgentes. D'où venait ce phénomène ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait tenté en vain de contacter son correcteur. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille.

En plus, Naomi était nerveuse. Sa nuit n'avait pas été aussi tranquille qu'elle voulait le dire. «Je dois la surveiller, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.»

Emily trouva Katie assise dans le canapé, une bouteille devant elle. « Tu rentres tard sœurette. Je commençais à me poser des questions. T'es pas cool, je me suis tapé tout le boulot hier soir. Putain, certains étaient gratinés. » Elle découvrit ses dents, « c'est dommage il y a avait quelques jeunes filles qui t'aurait pu t'intéresser. Sinon, tu aurais pu amener la tienne. Alors, raconte-moi. »

Emily pris une chaise, elle était épuisée, elle trouva un verre sur la table basse, « Tu permets », elle se servit une rasade de vodka. L'alcool lui donna un coup de fouet.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, je l'amène doucement où je veux. Elles est très pure, il faut un peu de temps.»

« Si tu le dis », le regard de Katie changea, « Dis-moi, c'était quoi ce truc, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais vécu un tel dégagement de puissance. »

« Je ne sais pas Katie, moi aussi je l'ai ressenti. Mais je n'ai aucune idée. » D'un coup, un frisson parcourut Emily et si les démons avaient contacté Katie. Ils pourraient essayer de la convaincre de s'opposer à elle. « Tu n'as pas eu d'information ? »

« Aucune, pourtant j'ai tenté mais visiblement « toutes les lignes étaient occupées . Personne pour répondre. C'est bizarre.»

Emily était un peu soulagée. «Ils finiront par nous le dire à moins que cela ne concerne Satan lui-même.»

Katie se ferma, « Une preuve de plus qu'on ne compte pas. Ils nous oublient. Combien de temps que nous n'avons plus eu un contact ? Des mois. Merde, on n'est pas prête de retrouver l'Enfer. »

Emily se rapprocha de sa sœur des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle prit Katie dans ses bras. « Je suis si désolée, Katie. Tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi.»

«Tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux plus. Et puis si ta petite salope est aussi pure que tu le dis, ça nous fera remarquer. »

Emily tressaillit, personne n'avait le droit de parler de Naomi comme cela. Elle cacha son trouble, « Je vais me coucher, bonsoir.»

Katie la regarda sortir. Cette réaction épidermique la laissait songeuse. Elle n'était pas totalement convaincue par cette histoire, peut-être et surtout à cause de cette main d'Emily qui caressait doucement une griffure qu'elle avait sur son épaule.

« Putain, elle fait chier. »

* * *

Naomi se réveilla. Elle caressa le joli bleu sur sa cuisse en souhaitant qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible. Elle sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle avait dormi avec le singe contre elle, le bustier enroulé autour de lui. Ils avait encore l'odeur d'Emily.

Quelle heure était-il ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle récupéra une serviette de bain et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dit que si Cook la voyait en culotte, il allait faire le fou bien qu'il semblait bien plus troublé par Effy maintenant.

L'eau chaude était agréable. Elle pensait à Emily. Cela la rassurait de savoir qu'elle pouvait entrer en contact avec elle à tout moment. Elle était si proche. Elle aimerait prendre une douche avec Ems. Elle l'imaginait nue, couverte de savon. Ses doigts glissèrent vers son sexe, cette fois, elle les y laissa.

La maison semblait vide. Elle déjeuna seule. Elle trouvait ces sablés au chocolat très bon. Avec un café, ils étaient parfaits. Garibaldi, elle devra s'en souvenir.

Trois heures. Elle prépara un sac. Finalement, être seule favorisait son départ. Elle le cacha dans une vielle poubelle qui se trouvait devant l'entrepôt.

Au moment, où elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, la voiture de Cook apparut sur le parking.

Effy était avec lui.

Il sortit du véhicule avec son air conquérant. « Alors bien dormi ? Tu pionces plus qu'un chat !»

Naomi essaya de déceler dans leur comportement le moindre rapprochement. Mais rien ne transpirait.

« Vous étiez où ? »

Effy vint l'enlacer. « Nous sommes retournés au squat.»

Naomi failli s'étouffer. « Quoi ! Cook t'es malade. Tu as ramené Effy là-bas après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Et puis on sait jamais, s'il en revenait.» Elle fixa Cook méchamment.

Effy était amusée de l'inquiétude de Naomi. « Ne l'engueule pas. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour le suivre. Je vais bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais je n'ai plus aucun désir de produits. Je voulais l'aider c'est tout. »

Naomi n'était pas convaincue même si les yeux d'Effy étaient d'un bleu clair lumineux.

« Ok, et alors tout était calme ? Comment était les gars ?»

Cook s'était allumé une clope. « RAS, au contraire, hein Eff. » Il se tourna vers elle.

« C'est vrai, Naomi. Je crois qu'à eux aussi, tu leur as fait du bien. Certains avaient préparé à manger et d'autres nettoyé. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Des fenêtres étaient ouvertes. »

Cook était fier, « ils parlent même de retaper la baraque. On pourra les aider. Pour une fois, j'ai de l'espoir, Babe et c'est grâce à toi. On va faire du super boulot tous les deux. »

Effy le fusilla du regard, Cook rattrapa le coup en rigolant, « j'étais pas sûr que tu voulais rester. A trois alors. » Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa, « tu es un salaud »

« Allez, fais pas la tête. Ça se fête. Une petite bière ? » Il lui tapa l'épaule.

Effy sourit finalement, « Plutôt une grande, j'ai soif.»

Il les saisit toutes les deux par les épaules.

Devant sa bière, Naomi voyait le temps filait. En regardant sur la carte et avec les horaires de bus, il lui fallait une heure pour rejoindre le zoo et il était presque 16h.

« Cook, je dois sortir, je vais aller en ville. »

Cook la regarda intrigué, « pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas refaire le coup d'hier ? C'est dangereux. » Il s'approcha de Naomi et dit plus doucement, « Tu sais pour ce dont on a parlé hier soir. Un corps a été retrouvé sur le site de la fête foraine et sa mort n'est pas explicable d'après la Police. Je soupçonne les succubes. Si elles venaient à te repérer, on ne sait jamais. Je viens avec toi.»

« Cook, je serai prudente et promis je rentrerai tôt. »

« C'est la fille dont tu m'a parlé et que tu aides, c'est ça ?»

« Oui, c'est elle. »

« On peut la voir ensemble. Même l'amener ici. Après tout, on n'est plus à cela près. »

« Non, elle est encore fragile, très sauvage. Laisse-moi cette soirée, après tout ira mieux, crois-moi. »

Naomi n'était pas à l'aise, le mensonge n'était pas dans sa panoplie ni d'ange, ni d'humaine.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Attends, je peux te déposer en ville d'un coup de voiture. »

Naomi se retourna, « merci Cook, mais je vais prendre le bus. J'y vais, sinon je vais le rater. »

Elle avait le cœur gros. « Prenez soin de vous. » et rajouta très vite, « à tout à l'heure. »

Effy se précipita pour lui faire un bisou et lui glissa à l'oreille, « Fille ou garçon ? Tu me raconteras ? Promis ? »

Naomi lui caressa les cheveux, « Promis » et elle lui rendit deux bisous.

Naomi quitta l'entrepôt et récupéra son sac. En montant dans le bus, elle essuya une larme sur sa joue.

Cook attendit quelques instants puis pris les clefs de sa voiture.

« Tu pars toi aussi ? » lui demanda Effy.

La réponse fut lapidaire, « Ouais ! »

« Emmène-moi, j'ai besoin d'acheter deux, trois trucs. »

Elle sentit la gêne de Cook. «J'en ai marre de laver tous les soirs les mêmes sous-vêtements, Ok. Il me faut des culottes. »

Cook pris son air gouailleur, « je ne savais pas que tu en portais »

« Idiot, alors, on y va. De toute façon, je ne vais pas rester seule ici. »

Cook céda. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Cook savait que rattraper le bus ne serait pas compliqué.

Lorsqu'elle vit Cook ralentir pour se mettre derrière un bus, Effy eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait, il suivait Naomi.

* * *

Emily resta dans sa chambre toute la journée. Le tatou ne la quittait pas. Elle grignota à peine quelques biscuits avec du thé.

Elle voulait au maximum éviter de rencontrer Katie. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Elle avait peur qu'elle lise en elle. Emily s'en voulait terriblement de devoir la quitter, même si c'était la seule solution. Elle était persuadée que c'était écrit sur son visage.

Katie voulut l'emmener dans une nouvelle boutique de fringues chics. Elle refusa. Katie l'accepta très facilement, elle savait que sa sœur n'avait pas le même intérêt qu'elle pour la mode. « Heureusement que je m'occupe de ton style sinon tu ne porterais que des jeans informes. Au fait, je déjeune en ville avec un gentil monsieur marié et père de famille. Mais je rentrerai pas trop tard.»

Emily profita de son absence pour prendre de l'argent liquide dans le coffre. Elles en gardaient toujours suffisamment en cas de départ précipité. Ce qui leur était arrivé plusieurs fois.

« Nous pourrons tenir quelques semaines. Après on verra. »

Elle sourit de sa réflexion, quelques semaines, si elles avaient trois jours se serait un miracle.

Elle prépara un sac qu'elle descendit à la réception.

Elle était à l'affût du moindre signe de Naomi. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ne pensa plus qu'à son amour.

« Merde, je me suis endormie. » Elle jeta un œil au réveil, 15h30. Elle était rassurée.

Elle sentit une présence dans la chambre. Katie la regardait avec intensité.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Katie semblait en colère, « J'ai eu des informations pour hier soir »

Emily sentit de l'eau glacée lui coulait dans le dos.

Elle réussit à ouvrir la bouche, « Quelle informations ?»

« La police a retrouvé le corps d'un humain. Sa mort lui a été donnée par un démon, c'est certain. Je suis sûre que cela a un rapport avec la force que nous avons ressentie », son regard devint aigu, « Tu n'y es pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, enfin. Comment pourrais-je y être pour quelque chose. Tu l'as dit toi-même, l'énergie dégageait était incroyable. » Emily revit Karl, son sourire, sa mort. Il ne fallait pas pleurer.

Le regard de Katie restait suspicieux.

« J'ai rencontré un suppôt. »

Emily la coupa, sa voix lui semblait hésitante, « tu fais confiance aux suppôts maintenant. Ce ne sont que des humains dégénérés. »

Katie fit un geste évasif de la main. « Peut-être. Il m'a assuré qu'aucun démon n'avait d'information directe. Par contre, il se dit que hier soir ce sont des démons de la garde personnelle de Lucifer qui sont venus sur terre. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis Hiroshima et Nagasaki.»

« Mais qu'est ce qui serait si important pour que Lucifer envoie ses plus féroces démons ? »

Katie se planta devant Emily. Elle la dominait totalement. « Eh bien, par exemple un démon qui aime un ange et qui baise avec lui.» Elle avait dit ces mots lentement en fixant Emily dans les yeux. « Jure-moi sur notre amour de sœur que ce n'est pas toi. Emily, tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

« Je dois rester calme », Emily luttait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle était déchirée mais elle devait mentir à la seule personne qui l'avait toujours aimée. « Non, ce n'est pas moi. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible qu'un ange aime un démon. Ce sont des histoires. Et puis, Katie, si c'était le cas, je ne serais plus là pour en parler. Enfin, face à la garde de Lucifer aucun démon ne peut résister. Ton démon doit être dans les limbes maintenant. »

C'était un argument que Katie devait prendre en compte. Si tout cela était vrai, Emily ne pouvait être dans le coup.

Pourtant son instinct lui disait autre chose. Emily était nerveuse. D'accord, la fille qu'elle voit n'est pas un ange mais veut-elle vraiment la damner ?

Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans la tête d'Emily. Elles avaient échappé à la garde de Lucifer et certainement que les anges n'étaient pas des novices non plus. Leurs pouvoirs unis étaient donc si forts ?

Elle eut peur. Elle devait rejoindre Naomi.

Elle se leva et pris Katie dans ses bras, « Je t'aime Katie. » Puis, elle lui dit sur le ton le plus neutre possible, « Je sors faire une course, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ».

Emily prit son sac et se tourna vers Katie. « Tu resteras ma sœur quoiqu'il arrive. »

Katie ne répondit pas, elle la laissa partir, bien décidée à la suivre pour en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

Le bus stoppa dans le centre. Naomi, son plan à la main, s'engagea dans un boulevard. Il faisait beau. Elle se sentait légère. Plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, plus ses angoisses et sa tristesse disparaissaient.

Cook vit le sac que Naomi portait en bandoulière. « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Y a quoi dans ce sac ? »

Cook devait se débarrasser d'Effy. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à cette histoire et qu'elle en découvre plus qu'elle n'en savait déjà. Elle les prenait pour des super héros, c'était très bien comme ça.

« Bon, Je serai bien venu acheter des culottes avec toi mais j'ai un rendez-vous. Tu as de l'argent ? »

Effy le dévisagea, «Oui, il m'en reste des courses d'hier. T'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer. »

« Ok, a toute »

Effy regarda partir Cook, il emprunta le même boulevard que Naomi. « Il me prend pour une idiote ou quoi? Et puis, Ils sont quoi, tous les deux ? Des espions ? C'est pas normal. »

Elle se fondit dans la foule du boulevard.

Katie sentait sa colère grandir. Elle voyait Emily marcher rapidement avec ce sac sur son épaule. Pourquoi, l'avait-elle planqué à la réception ? Qu'est qu'elle fout ? Elle ne veut pas se barrer tout de même ? Elle ne va pas m'abandonner pour une pouffiasse ou pire une sainte nitouche?

Emily se dépêchait, elle avait hâte de revoir Naomi. Plus vite, elles seraient ensemble, plus vite elles pourraient se protéger. Plus vite elles pourraient s'aimer.

Le singe s'emmerdait dans sa cage. Putain de vie à la con. Il se demandait souvent quel était justement le sens de sa vie. Il était né dans cet enclos, c'était son univers mais pour y faire quoi ? Certes il était peinard, Il n'avait aucun effort à faire, la bouffe venait à heure fixe. On le soignait au moindre bobo et les femelles étaient plutôt cool. Mais bon, mis à part sauter d'un arbre à un pneu, s'accrocher au grillage pour regarder des bipèdes qui passaient et parfois l'observaient, rien d'autre à foutre. Tiens, une bipède justement qui le regarde, à quoi elle peut bien penser ?

Naomi sentit le regard du singe. Il était pénétrant comme s'il voulait sonder sa conscience. Malgré ce que croyaient les humains, les animaux avaient une âme. Elle comprenait son désarroi. Enfermé, sans perspectives, la vie lui apparaissait inutile.

Finalement, elle était en avance. Elle scrutait les allées avec une petite anxiété. Et si Emily reculait, si elle n'était pas prête. Si elle ne venait pas. Mais elle, Naomi était-elle prête ? Prête à tout abandonner. Prête à tout perdre. Oui, elle l'était. Une seule nuit avait suffi à la transformer, on n'abandonne pas le bonheur.

Emily la vit tout de suite devant la cage, aussitôt son anxiété disparut.

Elles courent l'une vers l'autre comme tous les couples amoureux qui se retrouvent après une absence. Quel que soit la durée de celle-ci, elle est toujours une éternité.

Le singe regarde ces deux bipèdes qui s'enlacent tendrement. Il a envie de rejoindre sa femelle et son fils.

Leurs bouches ne tardent pas à se retrouver et leur étreinte dure, dure. Une gentille mère de famille qui pousse un landau et traîne une petite fille, s'offusque bien fort de cette indécence, disant tout haut combien elle trouve ce comportement dégoûtant en présence d'enfants en plus.

Emily la foudroie du regard mais Naomi d'une voix douce lui dit « Pourquoi madame, voulez-vous interdire à vos enfants de voir l'amour ? »

Elles se tiennent par les épaules, la taille. Si elles pouvaient, nul doute qu'elles se mélangeraient l'une à l'autre.

Naomi l'entraîne vers les gorilles. « J'aime leur force mais aussi leur tendresse. Observe ce père, la délicatesse avec laquelle il prend son enfant et comment il semble proche de la mère. » Son regard se perd, « Ils sont prisonniers, je déteste les prisons finalement. Pourquoi la liberté est-elle si difficile à obtenir ?»

Emily se serre contre elle, « moi aussi, je me sens prisonnière d'un destin que je n'ai pas choisie. Dès fois, j'aimerai me cacher. Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Dans un enclos, une boule se tapit dans un coin.

« Tu ne t'étais pas trompée à la fête foraine, l'animal de ce zoo que je préfère c'est le Tatou, l'armadillo. Regarde!»

Elles trouvent un petit animal recouvert d'écailles. « Dès qu'il est menacé, il se recroqueville. Sa carapace le protège. Mais surtout grâce à sa taille personne ne le remarque, et il peut vivre tranquille.»

« Tu n'as jamais aimé ta condition de démon, n'est-ce pas ? » Naomi est submergée par la tristesse d'Emily.

Emily lui donne un baiser, « ne fait pas attention. Allez, on va se planquer, une fois qu'ils auront fermé, nous aurons tout le zoo à nous. Et on pourra s'organiser.»

Emily tire Naomi par la main, « mais où tu m'emmènes ? » dit-elle en riant. Elles entrent dans le vivarium, « il y a une salle au fond, fais-moi confiance. »

Elles pénètrent dans une pièce puis une autre. C'est une sorte de débarras où de grandes bâches recouvrent un tas d'objet. Il y a aussi des matelas de mousse empilés. Elles sautent dessus en se tenant la main et en jetant leurs sacs. Leurs rires raisonnent. « Chut, on va se faire repérer », Emily attire Naomi vers elle. «Viens mon amour », Naomi l'embrasse, « je te suis, où tu iras, je serai avec toi.»

« Ou as-tu mis ton joli bustier ? », Ems caresse de ses doigts la gorge de Naomi. Celle-ci d'un mouvement, dégage sa poitrine, «Il est dans le sac mais le chemisier se défait facilement aussi.»

L'odeur d'Emily, les mains d'Emily, la peau d'Emily, les seins d'Emily, Naomi bascule Ems, elle veut l'aimer.

« Ems, tu crois qu'on pourra se contrôler sans trop attirer l'attention ? »

Emily se met à rire, « Tu crois qu'on va à nouveau jouir ensemble ? On va voir ! » Ses doigts glissent sur le ventre de son amour.

Katie, planquée derrière un arbre, regarde sa sœur entrer dans le vivarium avec la blonde. « Allez vers les serpents n'est pas un mauvais signe », se dit-elle.


	8. S'accepter, s'unir

Chapitre **8 : S'accepter, s'unir.**

Katie trouvait cette blonde effectivement très jolie, elle semblait inoffensive pourtant elle avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Emily se comportait avec elle de façon beaucoup trop romantique. Elle avait un sac elle aussi. Si sa sœur craquait pour cette fille, s'en serait fini de leur retour en enfer. Satan ne permettra pas qu'à nouveau Emily désobéisse. Elle se dit qu'elle devait intervenir. Lui faire peur pour l'éloigner d'Emily serait facile par contre elle devait la compromettre dans quelque chose pour faire croire à Emily qu'elle l'avait trompée. Katie était persuadé que cette fille cachait un secret, elle le sentait. Il suffisait de le découvrir. Sonder son esprit, quand elle sera seule, sera une formalité. Mais pour l'instant impossible de le faire sans s'être repéré par Emily. Katie pensa, « Il me faut juste un peu de temps, tout le monde a un secret. L'amour pur n'existe pas.»

L'instinct de Katie s'activa, comme un picotement sur son épiderme. Elle était surveillée, quelqu'un l'épié. Elle commença à ouvrir son œil.

Cook sentit la transpiration lui coulait dans le dos. Ce qu'il voyait, l'inquiétait terriblement. Naomi était en danger. La fille qu'elle avait retrouvée dans ce zoo était la jumelle de la succube. Puis il l'aperçue, derrière un arbre. La seconde était là. Elles lui tendaient un piège. Il devait intervenir mais pas avec les visiteurs et tous ces enfants. « J'attendrais que le Zoo ferme. Prudence celle-là est certainement la plus redoutable mais avant de l'attaquer, il faut mettre en sureté Naomi, la séparer de l'autre puis la faire fuir. Ensuite, j'aurais les deux face à moi, bon, tant pis mon chemin s'arrêtera ce soir. Et même pas le temps de prendre une dernière pinte, shit.»

Il ouvrit son œil.

Une onde se propagea mais plus discrète, plus contenue.

« On contrôle mieux. » Dit Naomi radieuse .

Ems rayonnait. « Oui, c'est même plus intéressant, on garde tout pour nous. Ces vibrations sont très ... »

« excitantes » continua Naomi, « elle donne envie ... »

« de recommencer.» poursuivi Emily.

Elles rirent.

« Naomi.. », « oui mon amour » « je t'aime » « Je t'aime aussi, Ems »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir le temps que j'ai attendu pour rencontrer une personne comme toi. C'est bizarre, dès que je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers de la boite, j'ai su. Dans mon cœur et ma tête, c'était une évidence. »

« J'ai eu un sentiment identique quand je t'ai vu danser. Moi aussi, je t'ai attendu. »

Allongées, épaule contre épaule, main dans la main, leurs cheveux mêlés, elles ne demandaient qu'une chose, rester ainsi toute leur vie.

Chacune fût parcourut d'un frisson. Elles ressentirent en même temps un bouleversement de leurs sensations. Une appréhension les saisit.

En même temps elles se levèrent. Elles eurent le même reflexe, « viens, sortons.»

En passant, devant le vivarium, Emily vit le trouble de serpents, ils étaient agités.

Dans l'allée déserte, on entendait les animaux tourner dans leurs cages. Ils étaient inquiets.

Ni Naomi, ni Emily n'étaient tranquilles, elles marchaient côte à côte, chacune ressentait le trouble de l'autre.

Naomi prit la main d'Emily, elles étaient prêtes à ouvrir leur œil, tant pis si on les repère.

Elles se regardèrent, elles se comprirent. Cook, surgit de derrière une cage. « Naomi, sauve toi, ce sont des succubes ! »

Katie bondit, poussa un rugissement, son esprit concentré sur Cook. « Emily, ce sont des anges ! »

Naomi ouvrit son œil. Emily voyant Cook attaquer sa sœur, le fixa.

Cook avait du mal à contenir les deux démons. Son énergie ne résisterait pas longtemps. Il n'en avait jamais combattu de plus redoutables. A elles deux, elles étaient quasiment invincibles. Même si un archange intervenait, il était foutu.

Naomi était tétanisée. Son œil lui montrait tous les péchés commis par les deux sœurs. La vie d'horreur de James Cook s'étalait devant ses yeux. Elle vit Emily sur le bucher, sa souffrance, et son amour. Elle pénétra son esprit, elle supplia Emily « non, non ! ».

Emily entendit l'âme de Naomi l'appeler, elle fut emplie de toute sa compassion, toute sa bonté, tout son amour. Elle tourna sa concentration vers elle. Cette flamme qui l'envahissait était si douce.

Katie comprit, sa sœur l'abandonnait. « Emily, putain reste avec moi. » Elle décupla ses efforts, elle avait cet ange à sa merci, elle allait pouvoir l'achever.

Cook fixa Katie, un contre un, c'était plus facile. Mais il était fatigué. Il prit la décision, il fit un effort considérable, le dernier, il accrocha son âme à celle de ce démon, ainsi ils disparaîtraient ensemble et Naomi sera sauvée. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Il savait qu'elle ne craignait rien de l'autre succube.

Katie ne le croyait pas, elle avait son âme attachée à celle de cet ange. « Putain, ce connard m'a baisé. Il se sacrifie.»

Cook et Katie s'enfonçaient dans le vide.

Emily ressentit la terreur de sa sœur. Elle pleurait, plus rien n'était possible.

Si, une solution existait. « Naomi prend moi.»

Instantanément. Elles mêlèrent leurs esprits, l'œil de Naomi absorba l'âme d'Emily.

A nouveau, une intensité exceptionnelle chargea l'atmosphère.

Naomi se raidit, ses yeux devinrent totalement translucide, elle se concentra sur Cook et Katie.

Leurs esprits sont devant elles, emmêlés, flottants, emportés par un courant, irrésistiblement attirés par un fond sombre et sans fin. Naomi partage ce monde de frayeurs où mourir est une chance. Des cris désespérés d'êtres sans consistance remontent vers elle. Emily impuissante, contemple un monde gris, fait de cendres. Elle doit rester, faire confiance à Naomi. Une plainte longue et triste, Katie et Cook s'enfoncent pour l'éternité. L'effort, la douleur pour les rejoindre, lutter, ne pas penser, lancer toute son énergie vers eux, les envelopper. Leurs âmes se détachent dans une souffrance absolue. Revenir, trouver la lumière. Remonter, remonter. Ils sont revenus du néant.

Epuisés, anéanties par un processus qui dépassait leurs capacités, les quatre corps humains s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Au même instant, un cri déchira le silence. « Naomi ! », Elisabeth se précipita sur son amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter son nom en lui caressant le visage.

Naomi ne bougeait plus. Emily rampait vers elle. Katie et Cook continuait à se fixer mais il n'y avait plus que de la lassitude dans leur regard et beaucoup de surprise aussi.

Les 4 âmes avaient été mêlées. Ils avaient entrevu pendant quelques instant leurs passés, leur vies, leurs sentiments.

Emily rejoint enfin Naomi, elle lui pose la main sur le cœur. Elle sent des battements faibles, presque imperceptibles. Si son corps humain meurt, que feront les anges de son âme ? Elle ne la reverra jamais.

Elle crie, « Katie, aide-moi », elle hurle, « Toi, l'ange vient ». « Nous avons encore un peu d'énergie, il faut la lui donner. »

Katie n'a pas besoin d'explication. L'idée de sauver un ange lui est insupportable mais Emily le lui demande. Elle sait maintenant que ce qui l'unie à cet ange est indestructible. Elle, la succube, aime sa sœur, elle le fera.

Cook se lève péniblement, et ce qu'il croyait impossible se produit, il tend la main à un démon.

Katie regarde cette main, de toute façon, au point où elle en est. Elle la saisit et se met sur ses jambes.

« Bougez-vous ! », Emily est au bord de l'implosion.

Ils se réunissent autour du corps de Naomi et à genoux, les mains jointes, ils l'entourent d'une aura.

La lumière qu'ils leur restent pénètre l'esprit de Naomi. Elle flotte entre deux mondes. Elle voit des lambeaux de la vie de ses amis. Cook sur un destrier, galopant, brandissant une épée, revêtu d'une chasuble blanche frappée d'une large croix d'un rouge sang. Emily et Katie, dans une misérable cabane au sein d'une sombre forêt. Elles préparent des potions. Des hommes en armes enfoncent leur porte, les frappent, les enchainent. Un prêtre hurle des mots en latins.

Elle ressent la colère de Cook, la peur d'Emily, la panique de Katie, sa propre détresse. Naomi veut les apaiser. Le visage d'Emily, le caresser, frotter sa joue contre la sienne, il est là, il s'approche. Le baiser sur sa bouche, l'air pénètre sa poitrine, son corps humain réagit. Une larme tombe sur ses lèvres.

Quel ange éthéré perdu dans son Paradis peut comprendre ce qu'est le souffle de la vie s'il ne l'a jamais ressenti ?

Dieu et Satan les observent. Lucifer enrage, L'Archange Gabriel fulmine. Ils voient un ange associé à deux démons et une humaine, réunis dans un seul but, sauver. Ils sont penchés sur Naomi, ils sont prêts à succomber pour une vie.

Impuissants, ils assistent à l'impensable. Les 5 ont construit autour d'eux, un dôme que nul démon ou ange ne peut franchir. Toutes les règles sont balayées. Depuis la chute de Satan, le bien et le mal forgent l'univers. Les réunir, c'est perdre les repères, c'est donner la liberté à tout être vivant de décider de sa propre conscience et de devoir l'équilibrer avec son prochain. C'est faire disparaître, la morale et l'ordre, les dieux et les diables.

Naomi a ouvert ses yeux bleus, Elisabeth lui tient la tête, Emily la serre contre elle, Katie la regarde incrédule, Cook lui tient les mains.

Après plusieurs minutes, il est le premier à réagir, « on ne peut pas rester ici. Ils vont intervenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je crois que nous sommes protégés. Profitons-en. Fermons nos esprits, ils nous repéreront plus difficilement. Allez, debout, il faut partir. »

Cook prends les sacs. Il râle. « En plus, je fais bagagistes.»

Ils soulèvent Naomi délicatement. Ils avancent lentement vers la sortie, attentif aux moindres bruits, à la moindre lueur. Katie spontanément s'est glissée à l'arrière. « Putain, le premier qui se montre, je l'atomise.» Mais elle sait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire bouillir un verre d'eau.

Emily est devant, elle est épuisée mais il suffit qu'elle regarde derrière elle, pour sentir sa volonté s'affermir. Elle le fera pour Naomi, pour elles deux, gagner quelques jours, quelques heures encore, avec cette fille qui met la passion dans son cœur. Elle la voit avancer difficilement mais elle avance. Elle l'admire. Emily s'arrête, « Appuie-toi, n'oublie pas, toujours ensemble. » Naomi lui sourit faiblement.

Cook regarde Elisabeth, il est très énervé. « Tu foutais quoi, ici ? Tu as suivi Naomi ? En tout cas tu as fait une belle connerie.»

Effy plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Cook, « ce n'est pas Naomi que je suivais. C'est toi. Je voulais savoir où tu allais. » Elle hésita puis se lança, « Je voulais être avec toi. »

Dire que Cook était ébranlé serait un euphémisme. Bien sûr, qu'Effy lui plaisait. Dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait reçu un coup de poings dans l'abdomen. Mais il craignait ce sentiment, il avait la certitude que s'il plongeait ce serait pour l'éternité. Il avait connu des milliers de femmes tout au long de ces siècles. Celle-là était unique pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Ok, Effy. Et bien maintenant tu sais qui nous sommes. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, reste près de moi. » Il avait peur pour elle, une humaine au milieu d'un combat, si un démon s'en emparait, elle serait damnée et rejoindrait les succubes car elle en avait certainement les qualités.

Ils franchirent une porte de sortie en crochetant la serrure facilement. Cook était doué pour cela.

Sur le boulevard, ils se mêlèrent à la foule. Dans cet environnement, ils ne risquaient plus rien.

Cook savait qu'il fallait trouver un point de chute. « Les filles, il faut se reposer.» Katie sortit une carte de crédit. « Celle-là, c'est pour les coups durs. Elle n'est pas traçable. Je connais un hôtel où on ne nous posera pas de questions.»

« Nous avons de l'argent aussi. » Katie regarda sa sœur, « et tu l'as pris où ? »

« Devine ! » « Ok ! Putain, vous aviez tout prévus.» Katie lui tourna le dos.

Elle héla un taxi. « Pas question que je continue à marcher, je vais abimer mes Louboutin. »

Avec un petit supplément, le taxi accepta de prendre les 5 passagers. Il les déposa devant un hôtel de quartier, enfin ce que Katie qualifiait d'hôtel du quartier centre-ville c'est-à-dire avec 5 étoiles minimum, piscine intérieure et spa.

Cook s'étouffa, « on n'a pas les moyens pour ce genre de trucs et puis tu parles d'un endroit discret. »

Katie le toisa, « moi, je les ai et ici je suis chez moi. Le Marriott, c'est ma deuxième maison. Je connais le personnel et, le responsable de la sécurité, disons qu'il me doit quelques petits services. Personne ne posera de question. Et puis, où qu'on soit, on sera toujours en danger. Si je dois finir dans les limbes autant que ce soit une coupe de champagne aux lèvres. »

Katie ne mentait pas, le réceptionniste leur libéra une chambre au dernier étage d'où on ne pouvait accéder que par un ascenseur privé. Elle parla avec son pote de la sécurité qui acquiesçait de la tête à chaque phrase de Katie.

« On peut monter. Les couloirs sont équipés de caméras. Elle a une sortie de secours sur le toit où se trouve un hélico. J'ai commandé le repas aussi.»

Le groupe se retrouva, en fait, dans une immense suite. Le salon était orné de dorures et de candélabres. Des colonnettes sculptées montaient vers le plafond. Des miroirs accrochés aux murs reflétaient des tableaux dont certains représentaient des satyres coursant de jeunes bergères et d'autres des femmes et des hommes nus lascivement étendus sur des tapis d'orient. De grands canapés de cuir blanc occupaient l'espace. Un bar offrait une collection de bouteille impressionnante. A un angle de la pièce, un piano était posé, près d'une véranda qui donnait sur une terrasse arborées. Il y avait deux chambres avec chacune un lit King-Size et des draps de soie. Les salles de bains étaient immenses. Les baignoires, posées au ras du sol pouvaient contenir trois personnes sans difficultés. Et chacune avait, en plus, une douche avec des colonnes de jets d'eau.

Katie avait pris les choses en main et continuait l'organisation. « Emily, tu prends cette chambre », elle prit un temps, « avec Naomi, je suppose ? » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, « Ok, moi je dormirai avec l'humaine, enfin, si elle n'a pas peur de passer la nuit avec un démon. » Elle lui sourit comme on peut imaginer un chat sourire à une souris. Elle se tourna vers Cook avec dédain, « Et toi l'ange, les canapés sont très confortables. »

* * *

Emily accompagna directement Naomi vers le lit. Elles s'allongèrent sur la couette moelleuse.

Naomi se tourna vers Emily, son visage avait repris des couleurs. « Comment une succube, peut-être aussi douce, si aimante ? »

Emily sourit, « Je ne t'imagine pas en ange non plus, surtout après nos, comment dirais-je, ... étreintes. Il faut croire que toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment à notre place.»

Elle se serra contre Naomi, « tu as un courage inouï, tu aurais pu disparaître avec eux. Ton pouvoir est si grand. »

« Non, Ems, c'est nous deux ensemble qui avons permis cela. Seule, j'en aurai été incapable, tu m'as fait une confiance absolue en me donnant ton esprit. »

« Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu puisses me faire du mal. Tu m'aimes et je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans ton âme pour le savoir.» Ems arrangeait les cheveux de Naomi.

Des images d'Emily troublaient Naomi. « Ems, tu as beaucoup souffert dans ta vie terrestre. Cette jeune fille, tu l'aimais très fort n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se reprit, « excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas te parler de ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave, au contraire. Tu es certainement la seule à qui j'ai envie d'en parler. »

Ems se perdit dans ses souvenirs. C'était hier, les blessures étaient encore fraiches. Elle se confia comme pour exorciser ses cauchemars.

« Oui, je l'aimais. Elle était la fille du châtelain. Nous vivions avec Katie à l'écart du village au sein d'une forêt. Notre mère nous avait appris l'usage des plantes, soigner les corps, parfois les âmes, faire passer un enfant. Elle est morte pendant un hiver. Elle dormait, son cœur a cessé de battre. »

Emily respira profondément, elle était oppressée par les scènes qui peuplées sa tête.

« Nous vénérions la nature et ses bienfaits. Notre Dieu était dans les arbres avec les oiseaux, les rivières et le vent. Les gens nous craignaient, voir des jumelles les effrayaient. Mais à la moindre blessure, à la moindre fièvre, ils accouraient pour demander une potion. Il y eut une épidémie cet été là. Les villageois parlaient de la peste, les idiots. En fait, c'est l'eau des réservoirs et des puits qui étaient pollués, il faisait trop chaud. Le seigneur envoya ses hommes nous chercher, sa fille était malade. J'ai découvert, un être sensible et malheureux. Elle fut guérie très vite dès qu'elle but de l'eau propre. Mais pour continuer à me voir, elle fit croire qu'elle était toujours souffrante. Puis, elle prétexta le besoin de sortir. Elle faisait courir la matrone qui la surveillait. Celle-ci s'endormait systématiquement adossé à un arbre. Nous marchions dans la forêt. Nous nous aimions sur des lits de fougères et de mousse. »

Emily souriait à ces évocations mais son visage se ferma.

"Un jour, des paysans nous surprirent. Ils nous dénoncèrent. Je fus accusé de l'avoir envoutée. Le prêtre fit de nous des sorcières à la solde du Diable. Au procès, tout le monde nous accablât de mensonges. Nous étions responsables de tous les malheurs. Ils nous torturèrent pour avoir nos aveux. Alors, j'ai avoué. Je les ai suppliés d'épargner Katie. J'ai juré qu'elle était innocente mais les buchers étaient déjà prêts. J'ai prié le Seigneur pour qu'il nous délivre mais ce sont des démons qui nous ont emportés. Qu'avions-nous fait de mal Naomi ? Katie ne séduisait pas encore les hommes et ne rêvait que d'un foyer et d'enfants. J'avais aimé une fille de mon âge, est-ce un crime aux yeux de Dieu ? "

Naomi posa ses lèvres sur son front. « Non, Emily, ce n'est pas un crime. L'amour ne peut être un crime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les anges ne sont pas venu mais ce que je sais, c'est que toi, tu es un ange.» Et elle la serra contre elle comme pour faire partir les mauvais souvenirs.

« Mais toi aussi, tu as souffert, Naomi, je l'ai vu. Tu étais une lady, c'est ça ? Une grande dame.»

Naomi sourit, « Oui, fille unique du duc et de la duchesse de Somerset. J'ai joué avec la Reine Victoria. C'est elle qui m'a appris la valse mais elle n'était pas Reine encore. Un jour mon carrosse a eu un accident. Nous étions dans les faubourgs. Je suis sorti, ma nurse était occupée avec le cochet et j'ai vu. Tu comprends, je croyais que le monde était à l'image de ma vie, fait de joie, de musique et d'amour. »

Elle se souvenait de ce choc, la saleté, l'odeur putride.

« J'ai marché dans les rues, la boue se collait à mes souliers, je déteste la boue, Emily. Je me suis perdue, mais je n'avais pas peur. Des enfants en guenille qui croyaient qu'une fée venait les voir me suivaient. Un petit garçon m'a pris par la main et m'a fait rentrer dans un immeuble. Les murs étaient noirs de suie, nous avons descendu des escaliers. Mon dieu, comment peut-on vivre comme ça. Sa famille était entassée dans une seule pièce, ils étaient si nombreux dans ce sous-sol sordide. Une femme tenait un bébé qui pleurait. Le garçon m'a regardé, son visage était sale, de la morve coulait de son nez. Il m'a fixé de ses yeux brillants et m'a dit, « ma sœur est malade, tu es une princesse, et les princesses ont le pouvoir de guérir. » Alors sans réfléchir j'ai pris l'enfant et je lui ai dit, « montre-moi où est l'hôpital ». J'ai exigé qu'un médecin s'occupe du bébé. »

Naomi s'empara des mains d'Ems,

«C'est là que je l'ai rencontré, elle était infirmière. Elle avait 23 ans. Elle s'appelait Ashley. Elle s'occupait des plus pauvres, allait chez eux, se battait pour avoir des médicaments. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et j'ai ouvert les yeux, sur la misère du peuple, sur les conditions que les hommes imposés aux femmes. Elle aurait pu être médecin, mais les hommes refusaient que les femmes s'inscrivent à la faculté. J'étais révolté, en colère. Malgré les craintes de mes parents, j'ai commencé à l'accompagner. Ils croyaient que je faisais la charité et me faisaient confiance. Mais en fait, j'ai appris à soigner. J'ai utilisé l'argent que me donnait mon père pour l'aider. Je revendais mes bijoux, mes vêtements. Je l'admirais, je suis tombé amoureuse.

Un soir, elle m'a ramené chez moi, nous étions épuisées et triste. Une pauvre femme était morte en couche avec son bébé. J'avais du sang sur moi. Mes parents étaient à une soirée. Je l'ai invité à rester. Nous nous sommes effondrées sur mon lit. Son visage était si blême, je l'ai caressé, je me suis approché. Elle ne bougeait pas, je l'ai embrassé sans réfléchir. Nous étions si étonnées. Quelques secondes sont passées. Nos regards se fuyaient mais inexorablement nous réunissaient à nouveau. C'est elle qui m'a pris dans ses bras, je n'attendais que ça. Nous nous sommes aimées très pudiquement. Nous aussi, on devait se cacher pour s'embrasser. Moi, je me foutais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver mais le risque pour elle était énorme. Si nous avions été surprises, elle serait allée en prison.

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai attrapé le typhus, malgré tous ses efforts et ceux des médecins de mes parents, je suis morte, j'avais 17 ans. Un ange m'a emporté. Les gens m'ont pleuré comme si j'étais une sainte. Je l'ai vu tellement désespérée. Mais ils m'ont interdit de rester près d'elle. Et ils m'ont fait comprendre que si elle devenait un ange, jamais nous ne serions à nouveau en contact. Elle a rejoint l'armée, elle est partie en Afrique du Sud. Elle a continué à soigner les plus pauvres mais depuis le monde n'a pas changé, il y a toujours autant de malheurs. »

Naomi pleurait, Ems pris son côté de la couette et l'enveloppa. « Tu as vécu une belle histoire Naomi. Tu ne dois pas être triste. Elle était heureuse, le soir avant de s'endormir, elle pensait à toi et cela éclairait sa vie. »

Naomi regarda Emily, troublée et anxieuse.« Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu ne l'as pas connue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emily sourit pour la rassurer, « Non, mais c'est ce que moi, je vivrais si nous étions séparées. Te connaître et t'aimer est la chose la plus belle qui puisse arriver dans une vie.»

« Merci, Ems. »

Emily embrassa les cheveux de Naomi. Toute cette tendresse, dont elle pensait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de donner, elle voulait la lui offrir. Elle voulait effacer des siècles de malheurs, de violences, de morts. « Essaie de dormir, repose-toi. Je resterai avec toi, pour toujours, je le sais au plus profond de moi.»

Emily attendit que la respiration de Naomi devienne régulière puis elle retourna dans le salon.

* * *

Elle trouva sa sœur assise dans un canapé face à Cook assis sur l'autre, séparés par une table basse en verre où des plats étaient déposés. Effy était par terre sur un tapis entre eux deux et semblait faire l'arbitre. Elle était excédée, « Ecoutez, ça suffit, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous fixer en silence, c'est insupportable et angoissant».

Elle se tourna vers Emily, « tu peux leur dire, s'il te plait. Ils commencent à me faire peur. »

Emily se posa près de sa sœur, « Elle a raison Katie. Nous devons nous faire confiance, nous n'avons plus le choix. »

A contre cœur, Katie détourna son regard de Cook, « Ok, je vais essayer », puis elle revint sur lui, « mais je t'ai à l'œil. Les anges sont connus pour être fourbes et traîtres. »

Cook releva son torse. « Et les démons n'ont aucune parole, ils sont vicieux et amoraux. »

Ems s'énerva, « ça suffit, on ne dirait pas que vous avez plus de mille ans à vous deux. Vous vous comportez en adolescents. »

« Tu as raison, c'est débile. » Cook se sentit accablé d'un coup. « On est dans la même galère et à mon avis, si on veut avoir une infime chance de s'en sortir, ce sera en restant uni. A nous quatre, ils vont éviter de nous attaquer de front. D'autant plus avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir. C'est vous, n'est-ce pas, qui avaient déclenché cette énergie ? »

« Oui, c'est nous. En fait, ils avaient envoyé des démons et des anges expérimentés mais nous avons unis nos âmes ... » Emily marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle avait toujours du mal à y croire, « et, j'ai senti en moi une force incroyable comme si j'étais invincible. », son regard se perdit, « J'étais avec Naomi, en elle, vous comprenez. Je ressentais ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était terrifiant et magnifique à la fois. Ils ont disparu avec une telle rapidité comme s'ils étaient balayés par le vent. »

Cook n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre aussi. « Enfin, avec une telle expérience, il faut espérer qu'ils n'aient pas envie d'avoir de la casse. »

Il se dirigea vers le bar et sorti une bouteille de champagne du frigo. « Au moins, c'est fourni. Qui en veut ? Mademoiselle Katie Fitch, ça te tente ? »

« C'est la meilleure proposition de cette putain de journée. »

Il fit un signe à Emily, « Volontiers, merci »

Effy se leva, « hé, ne m'oublie pas »

Il servit 4 coupes et posa la bouteille sur la table basse.

Il en donna une à Ems, « Comment va Naomi ? »

« Mieux, elle s'est endormie. Elle est résistante. »

« C'est sûr, sa force mentale est incroyable.» Katie n'était jamais admirative comme cela.

Cook la regarda, « dis-moi, comment tu connais cet endroit ? Cette suite. Tout est conçu pour ne pas être surpris.»

Katie ricana, « disons que j'y ai organisé des soirées un peu spéciales pour des gens qui aiment la discrétion. »

« C'est pour ça l'héliport, on peut arriver et repartir tranquille. »

« T'as tout compris, Cook. Dis-moi, j'ai vu que tu étais un preux chevalier, c'est impressionnant. Tu vois Emily, si on est noble et qu'on tue au nom de Dieu, les portes du paradis s'ouvrent à toi. Mais quand on est des souillons, on n'intéresse pas, ils doivent avoir peur qu'on salisse leur blanches ailes. »

« Katie, tu vas pas recommencer. »

« Non, Emily, laisse la parler. Tu as raison, j'ai fait la croisade. Je suis parti, j'étais un enfant. J'ai pris la Croix, je suis devenu un templier. J'ai tué, massacré sans remord ni retenu pour la gloire du Christ et de la Sainte Croix. Tout ce sang, je ne pourrais jamais m'en laver, il colle à ma peau pour l'éternité. Mais un jour mon âme s'est éveillée. J'ai frappé cet homme qui me suppliait. Quand son corps s'est effondré sur le sol, derrière lui, j'ai vu sa femme et son fils. J'ai erré sur les routes qui me ramenaient chez moi. Puis un matin, je suis arrivé devant un couvent, Clairvaux, j'ai compris que ce serait mon refuge. Mais, malgré tout, mon âme ne fut jamais totalement apaisée. Elle ne l'est toujours pas. »

Il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Effy s'était approchée de lui et passa son bras dans son dos. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Cook regarda Effy, il le savait, en l'embrassant, il plongeait pour l'éternité.

La réaction de Katie fut claire « Cool, je vais avoir tout le lit pour moi, ce soir. Mais avant, finissons cette bouteille. » Elle saisit aussi un toast au caviar.

* * *

Emily suivit sa sœur. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre.

Katie la regarda, elle n'était même pas en colère, plutôt résignée. « C'est maintenant que tu vas te répandre en excuses. Ce ne sera que la troisième fois de notre vie. Mais cette fois-ci tu t'es surpassée sœurette. »

« Je suis désolé, Katie, je ne me suis pas douté qu'elle était un ange quand je l'ai rencontré. Pourtant avec le recul, j'aurais dû m'en douter, elle est douce et gentille mais surtout courageuse et déterminée. Après il était trop tard. Les démons et les anges nous avaient repérées.» Les yeux d'Emily se mouillèrent.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? C'est si fort que tu m'aurais abandonnée pour elle ? »

L'expression du visage d'Emily était si intense, Katie n'avait pas besoin de réponse. « Je pose des questions idiotes. Ton âme ne contient que son image et ton désir d'être à ses côtés. Pourtant, c'était une occasion unique. Tu aurais pu damner un ange. Mais bon, il faut oublier, hein ? »

Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur qui pleurait doucement. « Ok, j'ai rien dit »

Emily restait debout sans bouger. Elle s'en voulait, elle entrainait sa sœur dans une histoire qui les emportera vers le néant.

Katie comprit intuitivement ce à quoi pensait sa sœur. « Non, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu voulais me protéger en partant. De toute façon, j'en avais marre de cette mascarade. Ils m'auraient demandé de te retrouver et j'aurais refusé.»

Elle s'approcha d'Emily, la prit dans ses bras. Emily se laissa faire. Sentir l'amour de sa sœur la rassurait. « J'ai toujours su qu'un jour cela arriverait. Je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive nous serons ensemble. Mais je t'assure qu'ils auront du mal à nous choper. »

« Katie, Je n'ai jamais été réellement un démon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Katie se mit à rire, « Non, mais je te rassure tu n'es pas un ange non plus. En tout cas, tu as choisi, certainement, l'ange le plus joli du ciel. Ils doivent être vert au Paradis.»

Emily se dérida, « J'imagine que Lucifer doit être furax aussi. Je ne serai pas surprise qu'il y ait deux, trois volcans qui se réveillent et quelques tremblements de terre. »

« On les emmerde tous.» Katie serrât encore plus sa sœur contre son cœur. Elle ne montrait rien, mais elle avait peur comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.

* * *

Emily traversa rapidement le salon en fermant à moitié les yeux. Elle se dit qu'après tout, ce soir, Cook et Effy pouvaient profiter de la nuit. C'était peut-être leur dernière soirée. En passant, elle prit un plateau et une bouteille de vin.

Elle rejoignit Naomi, s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle examina ses traits réguliers, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle ne regrettait rien.

« Je t'aime », et une petit voix lui répondit, « Je sais ».

La main de Naomi passa dans le dos d'Emily, elle l'attira vers elle. Sa bouche chercha les lèvres de son amour. « J'ai envie de toi.»

* * *

Ils avaient vu passer Emily. Effy sourit, « tu crois qu'on va pouvoir être tranquille. » Elle enjamba Cook et commença à lui enlever son tee-shirt.

« Je m'en fout, elle fermeront les yeux. » Il passa ses mains sous le top d'Effy et lui retira son soutien-gorge.

« Tu sais, tu m'as impressionné. » Il caressait les seins d'Effy.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Elle enlevait son pantalon.

« Tu n'as pas paniqué. Tu es restée calme. Tu ne voulais qu'une chose, sauver Naomi. » Il fit glisser sa culotte.

« Tu étais là, je ne risquais rien. » Elle saisit son sexe.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur ? » Il écarta son vagin de ses doigts.

Effy plongea son regard dans les yeux de Cook, il en fut totalement troublé.

« Je n'ai jamais peur ! » D'un mouvement de hanche, elle introduisit son sexe en elle.

* * *

La bouteille était déjà presque vide. « Il est bon, ce vin, il est français ? » Naomi était un peu partie.

« Je ne sais pas chérie, sur l'étiquette il est écrit, Château Margaux, c'est français ça non ? » Ems était pas mal aussi. A vrai dire, elles étaient plus ivres du plaisir qu'elles avaient partagé que du vin qu'elles buvaient.

Naomi donna à Ems la dernière bouchée du dernier toast.

Elle s'allongea et appuya sa tête sur les jambes croisées en tailleur d'Emily. Elle la regardait à l'envers.

« Comment va Katie, tu lui as parlé ? Elle est en colère, je suppose. »

« Non, résignée et je crois qu'elle a très peur comme nous mais elle ne le montrera pas. Et puis, elle est triste car finalement c'est tout ce qu'elle espérait qui s'effondre. Elle a beaucoup souffert, les hommes l'ont violée, torturée puis brulée vive pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, tout cela à cause de moi. C'est toujours à cause de moi, Naomi. Quand nous avons été chassées de l'enfer, c'était encore de ma faute.»

Emily sentit à nouveau montait en elle ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne la quittait jamais.

Naomi le compris, elle prit ses mains et les plaça sur son cœur. « Tu veux me raconter ? Tu sais cela ne me gêne pas. Je ne te jugerai pas. Ems, tu n'es pas un monstre.»

«Comment fais-tu pour toujours voir le meilleur dans les êtres ? »

« Non, Ems, je ne vois pas toujours le meilleur. J'ai éliminé un démon. Et j'y ai pris du plaisir. Il avait fait du mal à Effy et je ne voulais que le détruire pour la venger. J'ai ressenti la colère, même la haine. Et quand, il a compris qu'il allait disparaitre, je me suis délectais de sa souffrance. Vois-tu Ems, ils nous font croire que le Mal et le Bien sont séparés, c'est faux. En chaque être, qu'il soit humain, ange ou démon, il y a une part de bons et de mauvais. Je suis sûre que même Dieu n'y échappe pas. Ils n'ont pas crée le Bien et le Mal, en fait ils essaient juste de les maîtriser.»

Naomi regarda Emily, « J'ai besoin de connaître ton histoire, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as vécu. S'il te plait. »

Emily pris sa respiration et se lança, « Nous étions des démons promit au plus bel avenir. Depuis notre arrivée aux enfers, nous ne rêvions que de vengeances sur les Hommes. Nous avons damnés des centaines et des centaines d'humains, orgueilleux et stupides. Les prêtres et les nobles étaient nos cibles préférés. Lilith, notre maîtresse était fière de nous. Lucifer lui-même nous présenta à Satan.

Il nous mit aux services d'un démon puissant qui s'empara de l'âme d'un capitaine espagnol. Il était un chasseur d'esclaves indiens en Amérique du Sud. Avec sa troupe, il enchainait hommes, femmes, enfants. Nous poussions les prêtres à demander plus de meurtres et de massacre des populations qui ne se soumettaient pas à leur foi. C'était délectable de voir ces hommes de Dieu se damner et croire en mourant qu'ils rejoindraient le paradis. Le Pape lui-même fut pris dans cette frénésie. Mais je supportais de moins en moins cette haine que j'avais en moi.

Un jour, j'ai surpris un soldat avec une indienne. Je les ai protégés pour que nul ne s'en aperçoive. Mais la tribu de cette indienne s'est révoltée. Ils ont été très vite vaincus. Un partie d'entre eux dont la jeune fille se sont réfugiés dans une vieille église abandonnée. Le soldat le savait car c'est là qu'ils se retrouvaient pour s'aimer. Par cupidité, par peur, il les a vendus au Capitaine. Celui-ci a décidé d'y mettre le feu pour faire un exemple. Cette trahison m'a révolté. J'ai revu le bucher, les flammes qui mangeaient ma peau, mes yeux qui explosaient à la chaleur. Je ne l'ai pas supporté alors j'ai commis l'impardonnable. Ouvertement, j'ai pris forme humaine, fixé l'homme qui abritait ce démon et je l'ai réduit en cendre. » Emily repris sa respiration.

« Katie m'a protégée des autres démons et nous avons fuis. Mais très vite, ils nous ont repérées et capturées. Satan en personne était présent lorsqu'enchainées, nous étions au pied de Lucifer. Il voulait nous bannir dans les limbes pour être à jamais torturées. Mais Satan décida de nous envoyer sur Terre pour nous repentir et prouver notre fidélité. »

Emily se sentait si mal, « Katie a toujours souffert à cause de moi. Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis égoïste, je la sacrifie pour mon amour. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Ils vont nous faire disparaître à jamais.»

Ems se coucha contre Naomi, elle était totalement paniquée, « j'ai peur de te perdre. Malgré ce que je dis, je ne suis sûre de rien. Ils vont vouloir se venger, les démons, les anges. Ils vont nous séparer pour l'éternité. »

Naomi sentit elle aussi cette terreur, « Pour l'instant nous sommes ensemble. J'ai peur mais nous devons lutter et profiter de ces moments. »

Elles se sont recouvertes des draps de soie, elles se sont glissées sous la couette pour en faire un rempart et serrées l'une contre l'autre, elles se sont endormies en unissant leurs mains.

* * *

Le temps était gris et pluvieux. Cook regardait le ciel par la fenêtre. Il se demandait comment cette journée allait se terminer. Il entendit Effy bouger. Il se tourna et l'observa. Elle était belle mais encore fragile. Cette histoire pouvait la détruire pour l'éternité et elle n'en avait pas conscience. Comment pouvoir la protéger ? Son sacrifice suffirait-il ? Au fond, si cela devait être sa dernière journée au moins, il aura connu l'amour.

Il eut un sourire fatigué. La destinée est bizarre, il a attendu des siècles avant de rencontrer une femme pour laquelle il aurait un sentiment fort et pur. Maintenant qu'elle était à ses côtés, il allait disparaître et il risquait de l'entrainer dans sa chute. Il pensa à son passé, à sa vie d'humain. S'il avait connu Effy, il n'aurait pas été le même, il n'aurait pas eu cette soif de sang en lui et cette envie de se détruire qui ne l'a jamais quitté, ange ou pas.

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement, Emily passa sa tête Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne dérangerait personne.

Cook rit au fond de lui, un démon qui fait attention aux autres, c'est nouveau. Il lui fit un signe, autant pour la rassurer que pour lui demander de venir vers lui. Il était intrigué par ce démon capable de ressentir des émotions aussi fortes, capable d'aimer.

Emily s'approcha. Elle dévisageait Cook. Il voulait donner une apparence forte et c'est vrai qu'il l'était mais son côté sombre montrait un être torturé, peu sûr de lui.

« Alors, joli démon, as-tu bien dormi ? » Cook lui sourit gentiment, il s'en étonna lui-même.

« Je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien, sans cauchemars, ni angoisses. » Emily lui rendit son sourire.

Cook lui fit un clin d'œil, « Je peux le comprendre tu étais dans de jolis bras ! »

Le sourire d'Emily s'accentua, « c'est vrai, malgré notre situation. Remarque les bras qui t'ont serrés sont mignons également. » Elle jeta un œil sur Effy dont le corps était juste recouvert d'une petite couverture. Cook acquiesça d'un « yep, moi aussi, j'ai bien dormi. »

Comment quelques mots échangés peuvent sceller un pacte. Emily et Cook sont devenus alliés, sans avoir à se le dire, pour le bien de Naomi.

« James, tu as une idée ? Tu crois qu'on peut s'en sortir ? »

« Putain, y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus appelé James. »

« Désolé, j'ai dû le lire dans ton esprit, hier soir. »

« C'est pas grave. C'est juste qu'on m'appelait, Bloody James, Sir Bloody James comme s'il y a avait quelque chose de noble dans l'assassinat. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas de solution mais je connais une personne qui pourrait nous aider. Enfin, peut-être, et encore faut-il qu'elle accepte. »

Emily ne comprenait pas, « De qui tu parles. Aucun Ange ou Démon n'acceptera de nous aider, il signerait sa disparition et un humain ne peut rien faire pour nous. »

Cook, opina de la tête, « tu as raison à moins que cette personne soit un ancien ange qui a passé trop de temps sur Terre. »

« Et on peut lui faire confiance. J'ai appris qu'il faut se méfier des anges renégats. »

Ems et Cook sursautèrent, Katie était dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

Ems était interloqué, « Katie, tu es sortie mais où es-tu allée ? C'est dangereux, on a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se séparer. »

«Ben voyons, cette nuit vous avez tous baisé et moi je devais faire ceinture. D'abord, j'ai du ravitaillement. » Elle tira un chariot qui débordait de cafetières, théières et autres brioches, muffins et gâteaux.

Elle jeta son sac sur le divan inoccupé sans se soucier d'avoir réveillé Effy. « J'ai trouvé un très gentil garçon et nous avons passé un nuit agréable. »

Ems s'approcha du sac dont une partie du contenu s'étalait sur le cuir blanc. Elle prit une boite et se mit à rire.

« Katie depuis quand utilise-tu des préservatifs ? »

Pour la première fois, elle vit sa sœur gênée.

« Disons, que j'avais pas envie de le contaminer. » Elle se mordit la langue. « Tu fais chier, rien ne t'échappe. »

Emily ne riait plus, « je comprends pas, c'est pas un préservatif qui va l'empêcher d'être fou de toi et mort de jalousie. »

Katie était mal à l'aise, « c'est ta faute, non, votre faute à tous. Toute votre bonté à la con, ça rejailli sur moi. J'ai voulu avoir une relation normale avec des émotions et pas juste le plaisir du mal. »

Naomi était rentrée, le bruit l'avait réveillée.

Ems perçait sa sœur de son regard, « tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Katie se referma, Cook parla pour elle. « Je sais, le bruit court chez les toxicos. Ils disent que le virus n'a pas commencé chez eux ou chez les gays. Le sida ! Tu leur files le sida. Putain, tu leurs prends leur âme et tu souilles leur corps pour qu'à leur tour ils souillent ceux de leur femmes ou amies. Merde, t'es bien un démon.»

Emily était décomposée, « pourquoi, tu ne m'a rien dit ? »

Katie se redressa, « A cause de ta compassion pour les humains. Tu m'aurais encore emmerdée avec ton sentimentalisme à la con. »

Ems était en colère, « Mais en faisant cela tu condamnes même des innocents, des mères qui mettent au monde des bébés contaminés. C'est horrible. »

Katie lui fit face, « Je suis un démon, mon job c'est de faire le mal. Et arrête avec les innocents, personne ne l'est. On en déjà parlé des milliers de fois en 700 ans. Même les anges le disent, ils appellent ça le péché originel.»

Effy se leva, « vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Pour vous ce sont des mots mais moi j'ai vu mes amis mourir. Leur corps partir en lambeaux, maigrir et encore maigrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. C'est une saloperie. Ce n'est pas une simple maladie, rien ne peut la guérir. Si ça continue, on ne pourra plus s'aimer.»

« C'est peut-être ce que veut Satan. » Naomi s'approcha. « En tuant l'amour, il tue l'humanité. »

Katie était encerclée. « C'est quoi, un nouveau procès en sorcellerie ? Vous attendez quoi de moi ? La pénitence c'est bon pour les chrétiens. »

« Et pourquoi, cette nuit, d'un coup, tu n'as plus joué » Cook la toisait méchamment.

« Lâche-moi, l'ange. »

Emily tendit la main à sa sœur, « explique-moi. »

Katie se dirigea vers le chariot, Effy la laissa passer. Elle se servit un grand café noir sans sucre. Elle regardait devant elle, dans le vide. « Je te l'ai dit, j'avais envie de passer une nuit d'amour normale. En fait, je n'ai jamais eu une nuit d'amour avec qui que ce soit. Toutes les nuits, j'ai des hommes dans mon lit et tous sont envoûtés. J'ai vu dans vos esprits ce qu'était l'amour. J'ai eu envie de connaître la même chose. Le garçon, je l'ai séduite sans utiliser aucuns subterfuges. J'ai voulu lui faire l'amour sans penser à le damner ou... » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, « ... le contaminer »

Elle se tourna vers Emily puis vers Naomi. « Ce que vous vivez est tellement fort, tellement beau. Je suis jalouse. J'ai l'impression que je me suis trompée, que ma vie de démon n'était pas celle que je souhaitais. Cette nuit, ce garçon a été prévenant. Il m'a respectée et aimée sans violence et moi, je le lui ai rendu. Emily, tu te rends compte, j'ai donné de la tendresse à une personne qui n'était pas toi. »

Emily se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur, pour la première fois depuis le bûcher, elle vit des larmes dans les yeux de Katie.

Cook alla vers le chariot à son tour, « ce qui est sûr, c'est que mélanger nos âmes les ont fait changer en bien, pour le mal, on va attendre. » Il prit une brioche, mordit dedans et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Katie. « Allez viens, je propose qu'on mange un bout et qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire. »

Assis tous en rond, soit sur les canapés, soit par terre, chacun avec sa tasse attendait que Cook leur donne la solution.

Naomi la première l'apostropha, « alors, quoi, tu as un plan ? »

Emily poursuivit, « tu m'a dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. »

Katie secoua la tête, « si c'est un ange renégat, il sera à la solde d'un démon, ça changera rien.»

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Cook n'était sûr de rien, mais bon, la situation étant désespérée, il pouvait tenter le coup.

« C'est un ange qui a renonçait à sa condition. Il vit comme un humain et ne fait plus appel à ses pouvoirs.»

Katie ricana, « s'il n'a plus de pouvoirs à quoi peut-il nous servir ? »

Cook s'agaça. « Son expérience, voilà ce qu'il peut nous apporter. Je crois qu'il vit sur Terre depuis plusieurs millénaires. Peut-être, a-t-il connu des situations similaires ?»

Katie fit la moue, « si elles avaient existées, nous le saurions »

Emily coupa sa sœur, « Ce n'est pas certain, je pense que l'alliance d'un ange et d'un démon par amour n'est pas la chose que nos chers patrons aimeraient voir se propager.»

Naomi, prit la main d'Emily, « je suis d'accord, il y a des choses qu'on nous cache. »

Katie sourit, « tiens pourquoi, je ne suis pas surprise que Naomi soit d'accord avec ma sœur.»

Naomi continua, « on nous apprend que les démons sont le mal incarné, que rien ne peut les toucher. Qu'ils ne méritent aucune compassion. Qu'ils doivent être combattu et détruit. Et surtout qu'il ne faut jamais tenter de leur parler car alors ils vous envoutent et vous damnent.»

Emily acquiesça, « ils nous disent que les anges sont retords et vicieux, que leur bonté n'est qu'une façade. Qu'ils ne cherchent qu'à annihiler toutes les libertés. Qu'en fait ils protègent les humains que pour mieux les contrôler. Et pourtant nous sommes bien là tous les cinq ensemble sans conflit et voulant nous aider. Cook, comment as-tu connu cet ange ? »

« Un soir, je l'ai repéré, il tentait de faire fuir un pauvre type, un clodo, dont un démon voulait prendre l'âme. J'ai ouvert mon œil, j'ai fait cuire l'autre abruti et en même temps j'ai compris qu'il savait que c'était un démon. On est allé boire un verre et devenu pote. Je ne connais pas toute son histoire mais je sais qu'il est sur terre depuis très longtemps. Croyez-moi, derrière son regard, il y a des connaissances. Seront-elles suffisantes et voudra-t-il les partager, rien n'est sûr. »

Katie tapa sur la cuisse de Cook, « et bien allons-y mais avant je prends une douche. »

Un coup à la porte, tout le monde se figea.

Katie rigola, c'est rien, c'est la réception, je vous ai commandé des fringues. J'espère qu'elles vous conviendront car moi, désolé mais je ne passe pas deux jours avec les mêmes vêtements. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et récupéra 5 grands sacs des mains d'un garçon d'étage qu'elle gratifia d'une œillade d'enfer. Cela valait tous les pourboires du monde.

Cook était admiratif, « mais putain, comment tu fais ? »

« Chéri, dans tous les palaces, avec du fric tu obtiens sur l'heure tout ce que tu veux. Crois-moi des vêtements, c'est rien du tout. Je leur ai demandé des choses bien plus intéressantes. Mais c'est une autre histoire.» Katie enveloppa Cook de son regard. Effy le tira par la main, pas besoin d'avoir un œil pour sentir le danger. En passant, elle prit une culotte.

* * *

Ensemble dans la baignoire qui débordait de mousse, Emily et Naomi laissaient couler l'eau chaude sur leurs corps. Des petits jets d'air caressaient leurs peaux. Il leur semblait que la vapeur qui se dégageait et emplissait la pièce pouvait les protéger, un temps, du monde extérieur. Emily fit danser le savon sur la peau de son amour. Elle prit une éponge et commença à la frotter.

Naomi fermait les yeux. C'était agréable de se laisser aller, qu'une personne s'occupe de vous.

« Tu te sens mieux, tu es moins fatiguée ?» Emily lui bécotait le dos.

« J'ai très bien dormi, Il faut dire que je savais qu'une personne veillait sur moi. » Sa main chercha la cuisse d'Emily, elle tourna la tête pour attraper sa bouche. Elle sentit un gout de savon. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vu Emily avec une superbe moustache blanche. Elle rit, « Chérie, tu es très belle, un vrai gentleman très distinguée. »

Emily rit à son tour, pris du savon sur l'épaule de Naomi et lui recouvrit la lèvre. « C'est du savon à la lavande. Nous sentirons très bons et nous serons toute douce.»

« Pourquoi, nous ne l'étions pas ? » Naomi prit un air triste.

« Nous le serons encore plus, regarde » Emily passa sa main sur les seins de Naomi. Elles frissonnèrent de plaisir.

Naomi aperçu le reflet d'Emily sur le miroir qui lui faisait face.

« Tu étais déjà venue ici ? ». Naomi l'avait dit spontanément

« Pourquoi, tu me poses cette question, tu veux savoir s'il y a eu des bains avec d'autres filles c'est ça ? »

Naomi rougit, « Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. Tu étais une succube alors forcément ... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Emily la tourna contre elle et la regarda dans les yeux. « Oui, je suis déjà venu ici avec Katie. Oui, il y a eu d'autres filles parfois mais jamais dans cette baignoire. En fait, mon rôle était plus de rabattre le gibier pour Katie qui ensuite l'achevait, tu vois. Je ne participais pas aux orgies en tout cas pas physiquement. Mais j'avoue que s'il y avait une jeune et pure donzelle, je l'amenais avec moi pour passer la soirée ailleurs.»

Naomi était gênée d'un seul coup. « Je n'ai connu qu'une seul amour avant toi, et ce que j'ai vécu était à cette époque, inconcevable pour une jeune fille de l'aristocratie. Je n'avais aucune idée précise de ce qu'était le sexe. Bien sûr, ensuite j'ai vu des humains baiser mais cela ne me touchait pas. Je n'ai pas ton expérience, enfin, je veux dire, ... est-ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »

« Naomi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Enfin, dès notre première nuit, nous avons fait l'amour comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. On s'est amusé avec nos corps. Tu m'as semblé plutôt affranchie à ce moment-là. Et maintenant que je sais que tu es un ange, c'est d'autant plus excitant. » Emily se mit à rire.

Naomi tourna sa tête, « Je crois que j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi. »

Ems lui prit doucement le visage, « Tu me fais jouir, je suis heureuse et je prends un plaisir fou dans tes bras. Mais, il n'y a pas que ça. C'est au-delà du sexe. Je me sens vivre près de toi, tu me rends meilleure, plus forte. J'aime tes mains qui accompagnent tes paroles, ta voix claire qui coule comme une source, ton regard tendre et bienfaisant, tes cheveux qui dansent quand tu ris et surtout j'aime ton sourire quand tu me regardes. S'il te plait souris-moi ! »

Emily attira Naomi contre elle. Naomi se sentit réconfortée, un large sourire plein de remerciements s'ouvrit. « Excuse-moi, je suis stupide. »

« Tu ne l'es pas et je craque avec ce sourire. » Emily se serra un peu plus.

« Il est fait pour ça », Les mains de Naomi se posèrent sur les fesses qui s'offraient.


	9. Combattre

**Chapitre 9 : Combattre.**

Si les passants avaient été un peu plus attentifs, au lieu de marcher en regardant leurs pieds et ainsi éviter de croiser le regard d'un autre être humain, ils auraient remarqué un groupe de jeunes qui avançait dans la rue de façon étrange. Quoique les jeunes sont toujours étranges pour un «adulte sérieux ».

Il formait un losange avec à sa tête, une toute jeune fille aux cheveux rouges dont les yeux roulaient dans tous les sens, ils ressemblaient à des boules de billards noires. Derrière elle, du côté chaussée, un garçon à l'air grave, le visage émacié, avait une expression de concentration extrême sur les fenêtres et les toits. Côté immeuble, une jolie bonde fixait intensément toutes les portes ouvertes et les vitrines de magasins. Au milieu, une adolescente, l'air bravache, défiait du regard tous les passants qu'elle croisait.

Le clone de la jeune fille de devant fermait la marche mais son expression était plus méchante, ses yeux semblaient lancer des flammes. Son corps était tendu, elle faisait penser à ces fauves qui bandent leurs muscles avant de s'élancer.

La pluie se mit à tomber, de plus en plus forte, la rue se couvrit de parapluie. Les piétons face au déluge qui maintenant se déversait sur eux, se replièrent soit sous des portes cochères, soit dans des magasins. Il ne restait plus que le groupe qui n'avait pas varié son rythme et avançait toujours aussi prudemment, insensible à leurs vêtements trempés.

De longues rigoles d'eau de formèrent, des flaques d'eau se transformèrent en petit lacs où se reflétait les silhouettes de nos amis. Un éclair s'abattit à quelques mètres d'eux, puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une fumée se forme. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, un second groupe apparu sur le trottoir d'en face.

Les rares personnes qui regardaient par-delà les vitres d'un bar ne comprenaient ce que faisait ces deux équipes de branquignols sous une pluie battante qui se toisaient sans se parler. « Ces jeunes sont cons, ça doit encore deux gang rivaux. Ils se la jouent tous américains maintenant. Regarde moi-ça, les autres en face avec leurs capuches. On dirait des moines. Allez, remet moi une pinte, Charlie. » Le type retourna au comptoir. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que derrière le silence, une incroyable lutte avait lieu.

Le danger était à son paroxysme, chacun avait ouvert son œil. Un brouillard épais commença à les isoler du monde extérieur. Les démons qui étaient face à eux n'était pas des novices, ils arrivaient tous directement de l'enfer. Katie respira profondément, Lilith en personne était venu sur Terre, elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des millénaires. Ems reconnu les sbires de Lucifer, ses fidèles d'entre les fidèles. Il y avait même des démons supérieurs de la garde prétorienne de Satan

« Katie, Emily, il est encore temps. Vous êtes les meilleures succubes, l'enfer vous est offert. Retrouvez votre destinée. Sinon, c'est une éternité de tourments qui vous attend. »

Katie n'eut qu'une seule réponse, « Fuck off !»

La force mentale des démons était impressionnante, Cook savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas résister s'ils restaient isolés. Il vit les archanges, sur les toits. « Une fois de plus, mes maîtres, vous observez mais s'en prendre part. Depuis l'aube des temps, vous restez à l'écart. Vous laissez les démons faire le sale boulot. Vos ailes resteront sans taches, ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Naomi sentit que les démons essayaient de pénétrer leurs âmes de façon indirecte. « Pourquoi, ils n'attaquent pas tout de suite ? On dirait qu'ils nous craignent. »

Katie connaissait leur technique, « Non, ils nous testent. »

Emily cria, « ils attendaient que la rue soit vide et le brouillard installé, attention »

Comme la vague d'un tsunami, une onde se propagea et immédiatement les cinq sentirent leurs cerveaux pris dans un étau. Effy tomba au sol, elle hurlait de douleur.

Naomi faisait des efforts désespérés pour résister et protéger Effy. Cook enveloppa Effy d'un faisceau blanc, il lui cria, « sauve-toi », Naomi comprit qu'il se sacrifiait pour lui donner la force de se lever et de fuir. La rage transformait l'apparence des twins. La douce Emily devint d'un rouge incandescent, Katie lançait des arcs électriques autour d'elle. Elles devenaient horribles, leurs peaux se recouvrirent d'écailles, leurs cheveux se transformèrent en serpents sifflants, leurs doigts s'allongèrent en griffes acérés, leurs yeux devinrent des fentes, leurs bouches se déformèrent et s'ouvrirent laissant passer une langue fourchue entre des dents pointues. Un mur de feu s'interposa entre le groupe et les démons. Dans un grognement Katie cria, « nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, putain trouvez une solution. »

Emily détourna son regard, elle détestait que Naomi la voit ainsi sous sa nature démoniaque. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Naomi se concentra sur les âmes de ses amis. Son corps devint étincelant. Emily se joint tout de suite à elle, Cook à contre cœur quitta Effy. Une aura commença à se former.

Emily s'adressa à sa sœur, «Katie laisse toi faire, rejoins nous.» Katie n'avait plus le choix, elle s'abandonna totalement pour la première fois de son existence. Elle sentit l'âme de Naomi l'envahir et elle comprit, la tendresse, la compassion, l'amour que portait Naomi. Elle s'intégra dans l'esprit de ses compagnons et une confiance inébranlable naquit en elle.

L'aura grandie mais elle était toujours fragile, Emily regarda Naomi, « ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Naomi pris la main d'Effy et s'empara de son esprit. Cook réagit immédiatement, « non, tu vas la tuer. »

Naomi leva l'autre bras vers le ciel, elle fut parcourue d'une lumière pure et éclatante. Elle vit alors s'ouvrir devant elle l'histoire de l'univers. Les forces de la vie passaient par son corps et son âme. Tous les cinq comprirent que l'union des démons, des anges et des humains créait la puissance originelle.

Imaginez deux monstres sortit d'un bestiaire démoniaque unis à deux êtres immaculées qui entourent une humaine dont les yeux profonds défient le Divin, c'est cette image qui s'imposa à l'Enfer et au Paradis. Une lueur chaude et aveuglante les entoura et se répandit dans l'espace.

Les démons devinrent statiques, touchés par cette grâce, ils entendirent des rires, ils laissèrent de l'eau leur glisser entre les doigts, ils sentirent la caresse du vent sur leur peaux, la chaleur de la main d'un ami.

Les archanges eurent envie de chanter, de courir sur une plage, de toucher un corps, embrasser une bouche. Ils voulaient s'allonger sur l'herbe et attendre que le soleil les brule. Ils rêvaient d'une soirée entre alcool et un amour à vivre.

Satan et Dieu comprirent le danger. Les démons et les anges disparurent, le ciel s'éclaircit aussitôt. Tombés par terre, les cinq se tenaient par la main. Emily et Naomi se souriaient. Effy appuyait contre Cook regardait les nuages qui s'éloignaient. Cook attrapa Katie par le cou qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Naomi passa la main dans les cheveux d'Effy.

Cette dernière regarda Ems, « Houa, quand vous êtes furax votre transformation est ... géniale !»

« Tu trouves ? Pourtant, les démons ne sont pas très agréables à regarder quand ils sont en colère. Je n'aime pas car cela réveille des sentiments ignobles. »

Naomi lui sourit, « ce qui compte n'est-ce pas le cœur ? Et puis tu semblais très chaude », elle s'amusa franchement de sa blague, « sauf que les écailles, c'est pas forcément très doux. »

« Tu es bête » lui répondit Ems en plissant ses yeux et elles s'embrassèrent.

Peu à peu un fou rire les prit. Ils rirent de plus en plus forts. Ils se touchaient les uns les autres. Ils étaient toujours vivants et ensemble.

Les passants, une fois de plus, ne comprirent pas ce que faisais ces jeunes hilares, assis dans l'eau et mouillés jusqu'à l'os, certainement des drogués.

* * *

Cook le premier prit la parole, « Visiblement, unis nous leur posons un sacré problème, Il faut en profiter. Retrouvons mon gars. On verra ce qu'il peut nous dire. »

Ils se levèrent difficilement, une fois de plus ils étaient épuisés.

Ils marchèrent en se tenant les uns les autres, plus question de dispositif de défense.

Katie râlait, ses chaussures faisaient un bruit d'eau bizarre. « Mes Louboutin sont foutus et je parle pas de mon ensemble, il sent le soufre maintenant. »

Cook les fit entrer dans une petite ruelle. Au fond, un vidéo club étalait dans sa vitrine des pochettes de vieux films des années d'avant la couleur.

Katie fit la moue, « c'est ici que vivrait un ange millénaire ? Et ben, il n'a pas fait fortune. D'un autre côté, s'il veut se planquer, il a trouvé un vrai trou à rats.»

Ils ouvrirent une porte dont la crasse qui recouvrait les vitres était si épaisse qu'elle faisait croire à une porte blindée.

Ils descendirent quelques marches et découvrirent une salle voutée remplie de rayonnages qui débordait de livres et de K7 vidéo. De vielles affiches de films recouvraient les rares bouts de murs encore libres.

Effy s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, je connais ce film, « Casablanca », c'est une belle histoire d'amour. Et celui-là, « Gone with the Wind », j'aime l'héroïne, elle a du courage et de la volonté.

Katie rigola, « Emily, viens voir, y a un cousin. » Elle lit, « Christopher Lee dans Dracula. C'est n'importe quoi, Dracul n'a jamais dormi dans un cercueil. Il ne s'en servait que pour baiser. C'était un fétichiste, un vrai obsédé sexuel. Ce con s'est fait bouffer par un hibou, une nuit où il volait complètement bourré transformé en chauve-souris.»

Emily rejoint Naomi qui lisait une jaquette, « C'est un film sur la Reine Victoria, « les jeunes années d'une reine ». La comédienne est très belle autant que l'était Victoria. Elle se tourna vers Emily, « Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était une grande sœur pour moi. Tu sais, elle n'a pas eu une enfance très heureuse.»

Cook repéra Douglas Fairbanks, il trouva qu'il lui ressemblait. Il avait toujours aimé les pirates.

C'est la magie du cinéma, on y retrouve toujours quelque chose de soi et qui nous parle.

De l'arrière de la boutique sortit un homme âgé et râblais, les cheveux longs attachés par un catogan. Son visage était ridé, parcheminé par le temps, couvert d'une barbe grise et sale. Son regard devint perçant dès qu'il aperçut le groupe.

« Salut, Cook, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et qui sont ces filles ? » Il toisa les sœurs et son visage blêmit.

« Putain Cook, ce sont des succubes, tu es fou. » Il regarda Naomi puis Effy. « C'est quoi cette histoire, un ange et une humaine. »

Il s'avança vers Cook, « tu as intérêt à m'expliquer. Je savais que tu étais particulier mais là tu dépasses tous ce que j'imaginais. En tout cas les succubes dehors.»

Katie ricana, « quel accueil chaleureux. Il a peur qu'on lui prenne son âme ratatinée l'ancêtre. On les préfère jeune et plus vigoureux. » Elle s'avançait vers le vieil homme qui recula par reflexe.

Ems, s'interposa, « Katie, arrête, c'est normal qu'il ait cette réaction. »

« Ecoute, Salomon, il n'y a aucun problème. » Cook se voulut rassurant.

« Aucun problème, tu débarques avec deux démons, un ange et une humaine et tu me dis qu'il n'y aucun problème. Je ne veux pas m'occuper de ça, je veux rester tranquille. Laissez-moi. » Il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans l'arrière-boutique. Cook le retint par le bras.

« Salomon, je suis sûr que tu peux nous aider, s'il te plait. Elles sont fiables, crois-moi. »

« Des démons fiables et puis quoi encore et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis qu'un ange et un démon s'aiment !» Le regard clair de Naomi le pénétra. Il sentit son énergie le transpercer.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, il s'adressa à Cook, « elle dit quoi là ? Un ange et un démon ... ensemble, par amour. Putain, mais c'est impossible, enfin, ... ce n'est plus possible. » Son regard se perdit à nouveau.

Les autres le regardaient et ne comprenaient pas cette réaction.

Emily lui demanda, « pourquoi vous dites que ce n'est plus possible, cela l'a été un jour ? »

Il se reprit, « qui est amoureux ? C'est toi Cook ? »

Cook sourit, « oui mais pas d'un démon et il regarda Effy. »

« C'est nous, Emily et moi,» répondit Naomi.

Emily continua, « vous n'avez pas répondu. »

« Chaque chose en son temps. » Il soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe, « Je fais une belle connerie. » Il alla vers la porte et ferma à clefs. « Venez, suivez-moi ».

Une sorte de grand salon se situait à l'arrière du magasin. Il y avait un foutoir incroyable. Des livres recouvraient des tables et des meubles dont il était impossible de définir la destination. Des K7 en piles montaient dangereusement vers le plafond. Des dossiers d'où émergeaient des papiers jaunis jonchaient le sol. Certains objets bizarres trônaient ici où là. Des rouleaux de pellicules étaient appuyés contre un mur. Un tableau imitant "la chute des anges rebelles" de Brueghel était posé par terre dans un coin de la pièce.

Katie s'en approcha, « J'ai vu ce tableau au musée de Bruxelles, je l'avais trouvé amusant. C'est une belle évocation.»

Salomon sourit, ils s'aperçurent que ses dents étaient jaunes et aussi mal en point que ses papiers.

« Bruxelles, ils ont la version édulcorée. Celle-ci, c'est la première, trop réaliste pour l'époque. »

Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près les démons avaient des faces bien plus monstrueuses, très proches de celle que Katie connaissaient. Le sang qui coulait, les membres arrachés des hommes n'apparaissaient pas dans la version du musée. Ni les expressions d'effroi des visages des anges qui se voyaient chassés du paradis.

Katie frissonna car en filigrane elle crut voir les marques de Satan et de Dieu.

« Mettez-vous où vous pouvez. » le vieil homme s'assit dans un fauteuil qui soupira sous son poids.

Par terre ou sur le coin d'une table, les 5 se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas tombés chez un fou.

« Bien expliquez-moi maintenant. »

Katie toujours sous l'émotion du tableau le coupa, « non, avant d'expliquer, dites-nous qui vous êtes, vous ! »

L'homme la scruta, « tu es bien un démon toi, la confiance n'est pas dans tes gênes. »

« Elle n'est pas la seule. Cook nous as dit que vous pourriez nous aider. Mais on ne voit pas trop comment. » Naomi voulait comprendre.

Salomon se cala dans le fauteuil, « bien, d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que ce que vous vivez n'est pas concevable. »

«Ça on l'avait compris, merci. » Emily regarda Katie, « Calme-toi, laisse le parler »

Katie eut un soupir d'exaspération, « mais il ne répond jamais aux questions qu'on lui pose. »

« Je vais y répondre mademoiselle », il se dit pour lui-même « les démons sont toujours pressés.»

« Ce que je vais vous révéler, nul ne le sait sauf Dieu lui-même mais je vais le faire, car moi, je fais confiance. » Il regarda Katie, « et pour vous prouver que vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix pour se donner du courage.

« J'étais un ange. Dieu m'a créé à l'aube des temps avant que la Vie n'apparaisse sur Terre. »

Cook ne put s'en empêcher, « tu es un ange primitif, mais je n'en connais que six Gabriel, Michel, Raphael, Belzebuth, Lucifer et Satan. » Il crut qu'il allait s'agenouiller.

« Nous étions 7, les 7 Archanges de la Genèse, crées par le Seigneur pour faire le lien entre la vie qui se développait sur Terre et Dieu. Nous attendions la naissance de l'homme et son évolution. Je me nommais Haniel, Salomon est le nom que je me suis choisi après, on dira. J'étais le gardien des communautés humaines. »

Il avança sa main sous son fauteuil et attrapa une bouteille de Bourbon. Il retira le bouchon et but au goulot. « Si ça vous tente, il doit y avoir des verres quelques part. »

Les filles déclinèrent poliment mais Cook attrapa la bouteille.

« Bien, comme vous devez le savoir lorsque l'Homme fut suffisamment évolué, Satan et Dieu s'opposèrent sur sa liberté. Satan voulait que l'homme soit libre de choisir sa destinée sans intervention divine. Dieu voulait au contraire le diriger vers la voie de la raison et de la sagesse.

Satan supportait mal en fait la rigidité de la pensée de Dieu. Il était intelligent mais orgueilleux. Il était le premier des anges et croyait qu'un jour Dieu le laisserait libre de choisir sa destinée et de créer son propre univers. »

« Mais Dieu rêvait d'harmonie et non de diversité. Ils s'opposèrent violemment. Beaucoup d'anges partageaient le point de vue de Satan notamment sur le fait qu'anges et humain pouvaient coexister.

Dieu ne voyait dans cette idée qu'un moyen de réduire les hommes en esclavage car les anges seraient toujours plus puissant et les hommes les vénéreraient tel des Dieux. »

« Satan voulait laisser les hommes, libres de choisir surtout s'ils le choisissaient lui. »

Il sourit, « Voyez-vous la Liberté à ses limites, tout de même. »

« Dieu décida alors de les chasser du Paradis. La bataille fut terrible car nous combattions nos frères pour les pousser vers un éternel châtiment. »

Salomon regarda Katie, « On me voit sur le tableau, tenant une épée à la main. Brueghel était inspiré par un de ses amis qui connaissait bien cet épisode.» Il sourit.

« Les anges déchus se réfugièrent sur la Terre, obligés de se cacher au fin fond des trous les plus sombres pour éviter la colère de Dieu. »

« Mais Satan avait du pouvoir, deux archanges l'avaient suivi et il comprit qu'en réunissant celui de tous ses anges, il pourrait tenir tête à Dieu. Ce dernier voyait l'Humanité décliner et risquer de disparaître. Il décida donc de laisser Satan régner sur la nuit. L'homme ainsi eut le choix entre le Bien et le Mal. Car la colère avait aveuglé Satan et il avait décidé de corrompre l'œuvre de Dieu pour se venger de son créateur. Freud aurait dit qu'il voulait tuer le père.»

Salomon reprit une lampée de bourbon, « ainsi des démons vécurent parmi les humains et ils furent déifiés, on les appela Zeux, Rä, Ashur, Bël, Shiva. Mais les hommes en majorité ne choisirent pas Satan pour autant. Et depuis anges et démons se disputent l'âme des Hommes. »

Salomon se tut, tous le regardaient avec étonnement, mais Katie une fois de plus décida d'aller plus loin.

« Et comment l'Archange primitif, » elle mettait une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix, « se retrouve à Bristol dans un vieux magasin minable et poussiéreux. »

Salomon se redressa, « ce magasin n'est pas minable, sachez que des amateurs viennent de très loin pour trouver un film ou des documents introuvables ailleurs. Le cinéma est la plus belle invention de l'homme, c'est de l'art, je le sais, j'y ai participé. Je tournais à L.A du temps où les studios étaient encore de simple baraques de bois.»

Mais Katie le défiait du regard, il soupira une nouvelle fois. « Sodome, c'est à cause de Sodome. La ville était aux mains de démons puissants qui corrompaient les habitants. Sodome et les villes autour dont Gomorrhe, constituait un royaume qui menaçait toute l'humanité. Ils adoraient faire le mal. Vous connaissez l'histoire je pense. »

Pour la première fois, Effy pris la parole, « Sodome c'est la ville que Dieu brula car ils vivaient dans le péché et la luxure, c'est ça. »

« Non, petite, pas exactement. C'est ce que certains veulent faire croire. Au contraire Dieu les a punis car ils étaient intolérants sur beaucoup de plan notamment celui-là. »

« Dieu a envoyé deux anges pour combattre les démons et permettre à la population de retrouver la voie de l'amour. J'étais un de ces anges. Nous avons vécu chez Loth, fils d'Abraham, choisi par Dieu pour porter sa parole. Les démons, sentant le danger, ont soulevé la population contre nous. C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée.» Il s'arrêta comme si un vertige le prenait. Il fixa Naomi et Emily, elles se tenaient la main.

« Vous êtes si proches, si amoureuses cela se voient, pas besoin d'être un ange pour le sentir. »

Naomi l'enveloppa de son regard, « Vous avez aimé un démon, c'est ça ? »

Salomon sentit toute sa compassion, cela l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Une des filles de Loth était un démon. Il ne le savait pas. Elle était douce et belle tout comme toi Emily. Si elle n'avait pas eu une part de bonté, jamais Loth n'aurait été abusé. Lorsque je l'ai découvert, je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai protégé des anges et elle m'a protégé des démons. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir. Ma forme humaine prenait le dessus sur mon angélisme. Nous avons tout fait pour sauver la ville et sauver notre amour.

Mais ce genre de secret ne dure pas, pourtant nos pouvoirs étaient immenses. Loth est devenu fou, pour calmer sa colère et la populace, il a voulu livrer ses deux filles aux hommes et aux démons pour qu'elles soient souillées et détruites, que lui importait que l'une soit innocente. J'ai supplié Dieu de me donner du temps. Mais tout s'écroulait autour de nous. Dieu avait pris la décision de détruire Sodome. Alors, j'ai voulu m'enfuir avec elle. Je voulais nous rendre mortel et ainsi échapper à notre condition mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Dieu m'a rappelé et me retint prisonnier pour me protéger.

Elle devint enragée, elle croyait que je l'avais trahie. J'ai vu s'enfuir Loth et ses filles le suivre pour se venger. C'est elle qui incita sa mère à regarder en arrière et ainsi se changer en statut de sel pendant que Sodome était réduite en cendre. Sa haine était terrible. Elle envoûta son père et lui fit l'amour. Elle persuada sa jeune sœur de faire de même. Ainsi tous les descendants de Loth, l'Humanité, seraient tachés de la faute de l'inceste. Elle enfanta puis retourna en Enfer. Depuis elle pourchasse les hommes de sa colère et forme des succubes pour les damner.»

Emily et Katie n'osaient poser la question, elles se regardèrent, Katie dit d'une voie presque inaudible, « tu parles de notre maîtresse, Lilith. Tu as aimé Lilith.»

Salomon au fur et à mesure de son récit avait encore plus vieilli. Sa fine et maigre peau semblait partir en lambeau. Il détourna son regard de Katie, des larmes coulaient sur sa barbe, « Lilith, oui c'est Lilith. J'ai quitté le Paradis, je me suis coupé les ailes moi-même. Je suis venu partager la vie de souffrance des humains pour l'éternité.»

Le silence était lourd. Ils n'avaient pas devant eux un ange qui avait eu des pouvoirs presqu'égaux à celui de Dieu mais un homme désespéré par un amour détruit.

Cook décida de parler. Il le fit doucement comme s'il s'adressait à un malade « Salomon, crois-tu qu'une solution existe pour nous ? Nous avons été attaqué par des démons en venant mais les anges ne sont pas intervenu.»

Le vieil homme s'essuya les yeux d'un revers d'une main plissée. « Vous ne pourrez pas leur échapper longtemps. Comment avez-vous résisté ?»

Naomi répondit, « nous avons uni nos âmes. »

Salomon acquiesça, « Bien sûr, c'était le seul moyen. Et c'était la première fois ? »

« Non, Naomi avait déjà absorbé mon esprit quand Cook et Katie avaient accroché leurs âmes. Avant-hier, nous avons toute les deux résistées à une attaque de démons et d'anges et surtout la première fois, ... » une pudeur retint Emily d'aller plus loin.

Salomon sourit gentiment, « la première fois que vous vous êtes aimés, vos âmes se sont mêlées. Mêler son âme est un acte de courage et d'amour. »

Salomon était admiratif, «Vous vous aimez et vous vous faîtes confiance. C'est ça qui leur fait peur. En faisant cela vous créez une force irrésistible. Vous revenez aux origines, quand tous les anges étaient réunis. Pour vous vaincre, il faudra qu'ils utilisent la même technique autant vous dire que ça sera pas facile pour eux. Du coup vous avez du temps mais pas trop car à l'évidence, ni Dieu, ni Satan n'accepteront cette situation. Ils choisiront des anges et des démons expérimentés qui ainsi craindront moins d'être contaminés par les âmes des autres.»

Naomi poursuivi, « Pourtant notre force n'est devenu irrésistible que lorsque l'âme d'Effy nous a rejoint. »

Salomon réfléchissait. « Une mortelle, c'est évident. Vous avez rajouté l'émotion mais aussi la lutte pour survivre que ne connaissent pas les anges et les démons sauf au moment où ils tombent dans les limbes. Votre union à tous les 5 est impressionnante et surtout unique. Ils doivent être bien emmerdés.» Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Cook s'approcha de lui, « Salomon, existe-t-il un espoir ? Tu as dit que tu avais envisagé de te rendre mortel. »

Salomon les regarda, « Oui, une solution existe théoriquement. Mais si un ange et un démon l'ont un jour utilisée, ils ne sont plus là pour en parler et pour cause, elle est radicale. Mais je vous préviens, elle n'est pas facile et très risquée.»

« Expliquez-nous, nous sommes prêts à tous. Vous croyez que nous pourrions rester ensemble ? » Emily lançait un appel d'espoir.

« C'est peut-être beaucoup demander. Bon, vous savez qu'un ange et un démon peuvent accrocher leurs âmes. »

Katie l'interrompit, « oui, on l'a expérimenté, y a pas si longtemps », elle regarda Cook, « Mais une fois accrochées, elles se neutralisent et tombent dans les limbes. »

« C'est vrai, mais pourquoi ? T'es-tu posée la question, jeune fille ? »

Katie secoua la tête, « il me suffit de savoir que c'est la fin de tout. »

« C'est la fin car les âmes luttent mais si elles se font confiance, les choses peuvent changer. »

Il se leva du fauteuil. « Imaginer que vous quatre, vous décidiez d'unir vos âmes et si on ajoute celle d'Effy, vous pourriez changer votre état. Vous sortiriez de votre condition d'ange et de démon.»

« Et qu'arrivera-t-il ? » Naomi était inquiète.

« C'est toi, la base. Je sens tes capacités d'amour et d'empathie. Tu as un grand pouvoir Naomi. Tu peux absorber leurs âmes et les mener où tu le souhaites enfin presque. »

Il se leva et l'a pris par la main, «La solution est de redevenir humain. Cela exige un grand sacrifice, vous reviendrez mortel. Vous renaitrez. »

« Mais comment cela est-il possible ? » Naomi était incrédule

« C'est possible car la force que vous libérez ensemble est celle de la création, de la vie. C'est celle que Dieu a utilisé pour créer l'univers. »

« Mais avec quelles conséquences ? » demanda Emily

«Vous renaitrez sous forme humaine, mais sans souvenirs de votre état passé. Vous recommencerez un cycle. »

« Cela veut dire que nous serons définitivement séparés, quelle différence avec les limbes ? » Emily était désespérée.

« La différence, c'est l'éternité. Dans les limbes, c'est la souffrance éternelle, seul. Par contre dans la renaissance, la vie est toujours là et donc l'espoir. Et puis, grâce à l'amour qui vous unit, vous pourriez ne pas être séparé ni dans le temps, ni dans l'espace et donc avoir des chances de vous retrouver même si vous n'en aurez jamais conscience. Enfin, C'est la théorie. C'est ce que je voulais tenter avec Lilith, j'étais sûr que notre amour serait le plus fort et que nous nous retrouverions.»

Naomi et Emily étaient effondrées, Cook serrait la main d'Effy. Katie réagit, « mais Emily et moi, nous serons également séparées ? »

« Non, les jumeaux sont liés pour l'éternité. Vous êtes faites de la même chair, du même sang et surtout du même amour de vos parents. Vous resterez ensemble. » Les twins échangèrent un regard mais Katie voyait bien que cela ne suffisait pas à rassurer sa sœur.

Les 5 s'étaient rapprochés. Ils sentaient s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds un gouffre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais maîtriser.

Salomon était triste pour eux. « Je suis désolé mais vous n'avez pas d'autre choix. Vous pourriez fuir mais cela ne servirait à rien. Un jour, vous serez happés et rien ne pourra vous sauver. »

Emily était révoltée, « mais toi, tu es bien resté un ange sur Terre et rien ne t'ai arrivé. Pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire la même chose. » Elle prit Noami par les épaules, « Je refuse de te perdre.» Des larmes commençaient à mouiller ses yeux.

Salomon, prit une voie douce, «Emily, Il m'est arrivé que je suis seul pour l'éternité. Seul, je ne menace personne. »

Naomi était abattue. Katie commença à s'énerver, « Putain, on peut se battre. Qu'ils viennent se frotter à nous. Avant qu'ils nous choppent, ils vont avoir chaud au cul, ces connards. » Elle fixa Cook, « Toi et moi, on a l'habitude des combats, on peut s'entrainer tous ensemble. J'ai pas envie de redevenir humaine. Merde, j'en ai trop bavé, être humain, c'est pire que tout. »

Cook sentait lui aussi la colère monter, « tu as raison, s'il le faut, je défierai l'archange Michel lui-même. Ils peuvent nous détruire mais combien d'entre eux avant seront éliminés. »

Katie continua, « On peut leur foutre le chaos sur Terre, si les humains savaient la vérité, comment réagiraient-ils ? Ce serait la panique. Est-ce que Dieu a envie de voir son petit monde à feu et à sang ? Car s'ils veulent la guerre, on la fera mais au milieu des humains. Ils risquent d'avoir beaucoup d'âmes à récupérer. »

Cook se mit devant elle, « Tu as raison, de toute façon ce monde n'est fait que de douleur. Les humains vivent dans le peur, nous devons les libérer. Et si tout est détruit, ce n'est pas important. Ce monde est pourri, de toute façon. »

Les yeux de Katie et de Cook flamboyaient. Emily s'approcha, « je suis prête.» Elle se tourna vers Naomi, « on peut le faire, il faut le faire pour nous »

Salomon était horrifié, le pouvoir des 5 était immense. S'ils déclenchaient un combat au milieu des humains sans chercher à les protéger ce serait un massacre. Les âmes des Hommes seraient prises dans la tourmente et toutes seraient perdues dans les limbes.

« Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. » Le buste de Naomi s'était relevé. Sa détermination se lisait sur son visage. Sa voix était assurée et forte. « Nous ne pouvons sacrifier des innocents. Je me refuse d'envoyer des âmes vers un tourment éternel juste pour me venger d'un Dieu qui refuse mon amour. »

Elle se s'approcha d'Effy, celle-ci s'était assise par terre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

« Regardez, la terreur d'Effy, elle sera la première à disparaître. Cook tu peux accepter ça ? Emily, Katie, vous avez envie d'être séparées à jamais car dans les limbes, pas de jumelles. »

Elle se mit devant eux, « Vous proposez un suicide, et je refuse. Je n'ai pas le courage d'entrainer dans le néant des gens que j'aime. S'il reste un espoir, un espoir de se retrouver, nous devons le saisir. Ce qui nous unit est trop fort pour disparaître à jamais. Nos âmes ont été réunies, elles en garderont des traces et elles nous réuniront à nouveau à travers le temps et l'espace. »

Elle prit la main d'Emily, « Ems, je suis sûre que rien ne pourra nous séparer. Nous devons avoir confiance.»

Naomi attira Ems contre elle et se réfugia dans ses bras. Elle voulait donner du courage à Emily, à ses amis, mais elle-même était totalement terrorisée.

La tension était retombée. Chacun se regardait et sentait une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Katie était désabusée, « alors on fait quoi ? On plonge tout de suite. » Elle se tut un instant, « Non, je ne veux pas redevenir humaine. Etre une femme sans pouvoir dans ce monde, pas pour moi. Je ne serai pas à la merci d'un salaud. Je veux choisir ma vie ici et s'il y a des risques tant mieux. C'est eux qui en prendront la responsabilité.»

Elle regarda Emily, sa voix s'affermit, «Succube, ou pas, on a toujours été des Fucking Twins. On ne va pas se laisser emmerder.»

Cook s'empara de la bouteille qui trainait au sol, sous le regard suppliant de Salomon, il la vida d'un trait. « Yep, malgré ce que tu dis Salomon, on peut essayer, fermer notre œil, ne plus utiliser nos pouvoirs. Si on trouve un coin peuplé, on pourra passer inaperçu. Dans la masse humaine, ils auront plus de mal à nous repérer. »

« Ou peut-être, hésiteront ils à nous attaquer, si on reste tranquille. » Emily essayait une nouvelle de fois de se convaincre. Elle fixa Naomi. « C'est trop risqué. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas intervenir dans le processus. Et puis, une fois humaine, nous serons sans défense. »

La voix mal assurée d'Effy se fit entendre, « Moi, je préfère la solution de Katie. J'ai pas envie de revivre mon enfance.»

Naomi compris qu'elle ne devait pas insister. De toute façon, elle n'était sûre de rien.

« D'accord, on fait comme ça. » Elle serrât un peu plus fort Emily.

Salomon regardait ce groupe uni, prit dans une tourmente qui les dépassait. Il devait les aider.

« J'ai quelque chose qui vous sera utile.» Il prit Naomi par le bras, « j'ai besoin de te parler. Emily suit nous. »

Il l'entraîna vers une bibliothèque et en sortit un coffret en bois sec et patiné par le temps. Des inscriptions bizarres et inconnues étaient sculptées. De fins dessins faisaient des arabesques et ornaient chaque face. Il le posa et l'ouvrit. Sur un coussin était déposé un anneau totalement lisse. Le métal était vif et ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux que Naomi avait pu voir auparavant.

Salomon le prit avec précaution. « Naomi, cet anneau est le mien. Il est l'anneau d'alliance au Seigneur. Les archanges le portent lorsqu'ils prennent forme humaine. C'est Dieu lui-même qui l'a créé et me l'a donné. Cet anneau je te l'offre car je sais que je peux te faire une absolue confiance. Tu l'utiliseras pour le bien et il vous protégera. Aucun ange n'osera attaquer celui qui le porte. »

Il passa l'anneau au doigt de Naomi. Elle sentit tout de suite une intense chaleur l'envahir et une force la pénétrer. Une aura se matérialisa autour de son corps.

Emily était subjuguée. Le visage de Naomi avait des reflets d'or. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui toucher ses cheveux. Elle sentit alors une légère décharge électrique. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Salomon était satisfait, il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Naomi, écoute-moi bien. Cet anneau n'est pas qu'une protection. Il a un pouvoir divin en lui. Il décuplera tes capacités. Seuls les archanges peuvent le porter, un ange classique se tordrait de douleur et disparaîtrait. Mais tu n'es pas un ange comme les autres. Je l'ai compris dès que je t'ai vue. Vous avez cette force en vous et elle est très grande."

Il baissa la voix, « Car Emily tu as la même et je sais d'où elle vient. La puissance de Dieu, ce n'est pas son omniscience et sa faculté de créer toute chose. Elle provient de sa capacité d'amour. Vous avez ensemble cette capacité. C'est votre amour qui a permis de faire revenir Cook et Katie, votre amour qui a empêché les démons de vous happer. C'est votre amour qui vous permettra de réussir. »

Emily avait saisi, Salomon leur faisait comprendre que quoiqu'ils fassent, ils devraient redevenir humains pour se sauver. Le regard de Naomi se perdit, sa peur revenait.

Salomon le sentit, il plongea dans ses yeux, « tu dois avoir une confiance absolue en l'amour que tu portes à Emily. Lors du Passage, lorsque vous y serez contraintes, mais encore dans votre vie future d'humain. Si tu veux la retrouver et la serrer à nouveau dans tes bras, tu dois avoir confiance en elle et surtout en toi.»

« Moi, j'ai confiance », Emily était directe. Salomon n'en doutait pas, « je sais Emily, mais les démons sont souvent plus déterminés que les anges.»

Emily et Naomi s'enlacèrent, Salomon posa ses mains sur leurs têtes et dans la langue originelle de l'humanité oubliée de tous, il prononça une bénédiction.

* * *

Salomon les regarda quitter le magasin. Dans la rue, il vit Cook prendre Effy par la taille. Naomi et Emily était collée l'une contre l'autre, Ems saisi sa sœur par le cou et Katie tendit la main à Effy.

Il avait encore sur sa joue la sensation des baisers que les filles y avaient déposés. Il souhaitait la réussite de ces enfants. Il savait que leurs souffrances n'étaient pas finies mais ils prouvaient que rien n'était perdu. Il s'est surprit à espérer. Un jour peut-être anges et démons seront à nouveau réunis.

Il sentit la chaleur dans son dos. Il se tourna et devant lui une lueur intense apparut. Il tomba à genoux et se prosterna.

« Relève-toi Haniel. Relève toi mon ami. » La voix était douce, elle pénétrait le corps et l'esprit de Salomon avec légèreté.

« Seigneur, que fais-tu ici, pourquoi me visiter ? Si tu veux savoir, je ne regrette rien. Ces enfants sont amour. Ils ne souhaitent qu'une chose connaître le bonheur.»

« Haniel, je ne te reproche rien. Au contraire, je savais qu'en venant te voir, ils auraient toute l'aide dont ils avaient besoin. »

« Seigneur, tu as laissé faire ? »

«Tu as dit une chose juste, c'est l'amour qui les anime. Crois-tu que cela me laisse insensible ? »

« Non, bien sûr mais l'alliance entre un ange et un démon pourrait bouleverser l'ordre de l'univers. »

« Haniel, ces deux jeunes filles ne veulent pas bouleverser l'ordre de l'univers. Elles veulent juste bouleverser leur vie. Mais tu as raison, elles ne peuvent s'aimer en restant dans leurs conditions actuelles. Elles doivent donc redevenir humaines. Cela leur évitera la colère de notre fils Satan.»

« Mais êtes-vous sûr qu'elles pourront se retrouver ? Seigneur, c'est tellement improbable.»

« Sauf si on les aides un peu, Haniel. Ils pourraient revenir à la vie dans une même période et à un même endroit. Bristol n'est pas une ville si terrible et je t'assure que les années 2000 seront très excitantes. Et puis avec un anneau au doigt, je suis persuadé qu'on peut faire des miracles. »

« C'était la seule solution pour qu'ils aient une chance de réussir.»

« Tu as pris un risque calculé, elles ont beaucoup de force, tu as raison. Cette Naomi ferait un archange très efficace. Un peu frondeuse certes mais avec un don d'elle infini. Sinon, elle sera une étoile très lumineuse. Son amie Démon est spéciale, elle réunit en elle autant de part démoniaque que d'angélisme. Elle est libre et ne se fait pas influencer. Elle est intéressante.»

La voix marqua une pose.

« Dis-moi, Haniel. Cet épisode prouve que tu n'as rien perdu de ton empathie et de ta perspicacité. J'ai toujours une place d'Archange de libre et ainsi tu pourrais veiller sur tes protégés.»

« Seigneur, vous les avez menés vers moi pour cela ? Pour savoir si j'étais encore capable d'amour ? Ma rencontre avec le jeune Cook n'était pas fortuite, ni l'arrivée de Naomi sur Terre ici et maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Haniel, rien n'est jamais exemple, depuis leur création ces deux jeunes filles sont faîtes pour s'aimer et je savais que tu pourrais les aider. Reviens Haniel, tu t'es suffisamment puni. Ton amour pour Lilith ne disparaitra pas mais tu pourras œuvrer pour rapprocher ange et démons. »

« Que va-t-il leur arriver ? »

« Elles renaitront, connaitront le doute, l'amour, la douleur, la mort mais après ces épreuves d'une vie, elles seront réunies pour l'éternité et tu en seras le témoin. »

« Seigneur, vous oubliez que je n'ai plus de bague.»

« Tant pis pour toi, tu ne retourneras pas sur Terre, à moins qu'il m'en reste une dans le coin d'un nuage, faut que je cherche. » Et la voix se mit à rire.


	10. Vivre

**Chapitre 10 : Vivre.**

Le groupe prit un bus, malgré les récriminations de Katie, pour retourner dans le centre-ville.

Le jour décliné. Ils regardaient les passagers fatigués qui rentraient chez eux. Leurs expressions étaient mornes et sans désirs. Les humains semblaient résignés à leur sort.

Naomi et Emily se regardèrent, cela ne donnait aucune envie de redevenir un humain.

Cook récupéra sa voiture. Il rigola, un PV ornait son pare-brise. « Ça me va si c'est la seule condamnation de la journée. » Sous les yeux outrés d'un monsieur en costume strict, Effy le déchira et le jeta dans le caniveau.

Cook proposa de retourner à l'entrepôt, « de toute façon, il faut nous organiser. On y passe la nuit, on se repose et demain on se tire. Si nous restons ensemble, nous ne risquons rien. Et puis si la guerre doit éclater que ce soit là-bas ou ailleurs, qu'elle importance. Au moins je connais bien l'endroit. Que peut-il nous arriver de pire ? »

Ils commencèrent à s'amuser dans la voiture, sans doute voulaient-ils exorciser le malheur. Effy agaçait Cook en lui mordant une oreille. Celui-ci essayait de lui pincer les cuisses. Naomi et Emily à l'arrière se décoiffaient mutuellement en poussant des petits cris sous les yeux désespérés de Katie qui finit quand même par chatouiller sa sœur avec l'aide de Naomi. Elles croisèrent leur regard, celui de Katie resta distant. En arrivant à l'entrepôt, ils se sentaient euphoriques et totalement déconnectés.

Ils s'écroulèrent dans le salon. « J'ai faim !» dit Emily.

« Y a plein de truc qu'on a acheté hier. Je peux faire un gâteau.» répondit Effy.

« Allons voir ça! » Naomi rentra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Elle se tourna vers Cook, « dommage, il aura pas servi longtemps.»

« Qui m'aide pour le gâteau ? » demanda Effy « J'arrive, je suis doué pour triturer la pâte.» Katie s'empara d'un tablier qui traînait.

« Ems rapplique, on va faire une énorme salade.» Naomi avait déjà des tomates dans les mains.

Cook rigola, « Ok, moi je prépare l'apéro. »

Ils ressemblaient à tous les adolescents qui préparent une fête. Ils semblaient heureux et insouciants. Ils acceptaient leur sort d'autant plus facilement qu'ils étaient ensemble et que c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

C'est Effy qui commença, en tout cas c'est que disent Katie et Naomi. Effy, elle, accuse Cook d'avoir fait le premier geste. Mais à bien y regarder, il semble qu'Emily avait déjà de la farine dans les mains. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Naomi s'est retrouvée avec des cheveux blancs avant tout le monde. Très vite, la cuisine se transforma en un champ de bataille où éclatèrent des cris, des rires et pleins d'insultes souvent entrecoupées de baisers au milieu d'une poussière immaculée.

Quand enfin, ils réussirent à manger, la joie continua à se répandre. Il faut dire que le mélange whisky, vodka, gin, bière et herbe alimentait la bonne humeur. Cook avait décidé que rien ne devait rester.

Allongés par terre sur le vieux tapis ou affalés sur le divan, une fois la folie passée, chacun fumait tranquille.

Katie regarda les deux couples. Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Effy, dans un grand fauteuil, était blottie entre les bras de Cook. Naomi, étendue sur le sol avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Emily qui, appuyée au divan, lui caressait les cheveux. Chacune tenait une peluche. « C'est ridicule, » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva, pris une bouteille et descendit dans l'entrepôt. Finalement, dans cette histoire, elle était la seule que personne n'attendrait, ici ou de l'autre côté. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de retrouver quelqu'un. Elle eut un rictus. Elle avait parfaitement rempli son rôle de démon. Elle n'avait jamais enfreint les règles et pourtant c'était elle la plus punie. Et Naomi lui enlevait sa sœur. Elle se mit à détester cette fille. Toutes ces histoires de grand amour, c'était du vent. Elle ne saurait jamais rendre Emily heureuse. Emily avait besoin d'aventure et de liberté pas d'une vie de couple à la con. Elle lui avait même donné un autre nom, Ems ! Ça ne veut rien dire Ems.

Elle s'assit sur une vieille caisse en bois. « Putain, cet endroit est naze.» Elle tira sur sa clope, bue une gorgée de vodka, même ça n'avait plus de goût.

Emily le sentit, sa sœur avait besoin d'elle. Elle embrassa Naomi. «Donne-moi quelques minutes, je reviens. » Elle souleva sa tête et la déposa tendrement sur un coussin.

« Je t'attends », Naomi lui sourit. Elle regarda sortir Emily du salon. Sa silhouette se détachait dans le contre-jour que faisait la lumière de la cuisine. Elle était parfaite, la forme de son corps, mince et souple. Elle se retint de lui courir derrière pour la serrer contre elle et l'entrainer dans la chambre. Elle attrapa le tatou et le mit fort contre son ventre.

Emily descendit les escaliers, elle vit dans le noir, le rougeoiement de la cigarette.

Katie sans la voir savait que sa sœur s'approchait.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que mon angoisse vienne jusqu'à toi. »

« Ton angoisse et ta colère. Nos connexions fonctionnent toujours. Je reste ta sœur. »

« Oui, au moins ça, ça fonctionne encore. »

Emily se mit contre elle, « Katie, je t'aime. Je ne te quitterai pas. Nous sommes des twins quoiqu'il arrive. Mais tu le sais, je suis amoureuse. J'ai un sentiment pour Naomi si fort qu'il me submerge de bonheur et de plaisir. Elle est plus que ma vie. J'accepterai de disparaître pour qu'elle puisse vivre comme je le ferais pour toi. »

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Katie qui restait raide.

« Oui, je sais. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre qui serait grand ouvert devant mes yeux. Mais es-tu sûre qu'elle ait les mêmes sentiments pour toi ? C'est une gamine, un ange novice qui dès son arrivée sur Terre s'entiche de la première jolie fille qu'il voit. En plus, c'est une noble, encore une fois. Les nobles ne nous réussissent pas Emily. »

« Katie, son amour, je le ressent au plus profond de moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et puis, tu n'es pas juste, tu oublies qu'elle nous a tous sauvé. »

« Enfin, si elle n'avait pas ramené sa gueule, on aurait pas eu besoin d'être sauvé. » Sa colère augmentait.

« Katie, s'il te plait, ne soit pas méchante. Elle ne veut que notre bien. »

Katie se leva, piquée au vif. « Notre bien! Tu dis qu'elle veut notre bien. En deux jours, elle a foutu notre destinée en l'air. Nous risquons de disparaître à jamais dans les limbes où la souffrance est inimaginable. Nous serons éternellement séparées sans espoir de se retrouver et tu me dis qu'elle veut notre bien. » Emily était effrayée de voir sa sœur dans cet état. Elle savait que Katie pouvait être très violente.

« C'est une petite fille gâtée, une égoïste comme toi. Une fois de plus tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. »

Emily la supplia, « je suis si désolé Katie, Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Cette histoire s'est imposé à moi, j'ai essayé de lutter, Je n'y peux rien, je l'aime.»

Katie fit un geste de rejet de la main, « L'amour, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Tu l'aimes et moi, tu fais quoi de mon amour. » Sa bouche exprimait le dégout.

« En fait tu ne cherches qu'à te rendre intéressante. C'est pour ça que tu dis aimer les filles, pour être différente. Tout doit tourner autour de toi. Devant notre Maître Satan, tu as joué le rôle de celle qui avait du courage, de celle qui se sacrifiait. C'était juste pour qu'il te remarque. Je comprends aujourd'hui, tu rêves qu'il te baise. Tu es une salope, tu m'écœures. »

Katie planta sa sœur et quitta l'entrepôt.

Emily resta figée, jamais sa sœur ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

En remontant vers l'appartement, elle commença à pleurer. Elle s'assit sur les marches. Katie avait raison. Elle avait choisie Naomi contre sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans Naomi mais elle ne pouvait imaginer être définitivement éloignée de Katie.

La porte du haut de l'escalier s'ouvrit. La lumière éclaira une partie de la salle. Naomi regarda le corps recroquevillé et secoué de pleurs de son amour. Elle referma la porte et descendit . Elle se posa contre elle, la prit dans ses bras, « Je suis là Emily. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va revenir. Elle a peur de tout perdre, toi, sa vie, ses espoirs. C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme cela. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai mal pour elle. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider. »

La chaleur de Naomi lui faisait du bien. Elles restèrent ainsi l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Katie marchait le long des entrepôts vides. Elle avait besoin de se calmer.

La nuit était noire, la lune ne s'était toujours pas levée.

« Tant mieux », se dit-elle, « j'ai toujours préféré l'obscurité. »

Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait voulu faire mal à Emily et elle savait qu'elle y était parvenue.

« Je ne changerai jamais, je suis trop impulsive. »

Elle le sut immédiatement, elle était là.

Elle est apparue dans un silence total. Elle semblait immense, ses jambes nues étaient longue, fines, interminables. Son buste musclé laissait libre une paire de seins dressés et arrogants. La cape noire qui la recouvrait était zébrée d'éclairs rouges. De son visage ne ressortait qu'un regard de feu et des lèvres de sang.

Katie poussa un cri sourd, « Lilith !» Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle assouplit son corps pour être prête à bondir. Elle avança son buste et ouvrit son œil.

Lilith fit un geste de la main, « non, je ne suis pas venue pour t'exterminer, pas tout de suite. » Sa voix était suave et sourde. « Je ne te ferai rien, mais referme ton œil, n'attirons pas l'attention. »

Lilith la dominait.

«Que veux-tu Maitresse ? »

Lilith sourit laissant apparaître des dents noires, brillantes et acérés. « Je voulais contempler ce charmant tableau de deux sœurs qui se déchirent. »

Le regard de Katie se durcît « Tu as pris forme humaine, juste pour cela. »

Lilith fixa Katie, « Tu étais la succube la plus douée, la meilleure que je n'avais eu depuis des millénaires. Tu aurais pu revenir en enfer, marcher à mes côtés, connaître la gloire. Satan te désirait pour devenir sa plus proche servante. »

Katie la coupa, « Il me désirait pour me baiser, Satan n'est pas diffèrent de tous les males. »

Les yeux de Lilith lancèrent des flammes, « Ne parle pas du Seigneur comme cela. Tu deviens comme ta sœur, tu ne respectes rien. Le Seigneur aurait pu vous réduire au néant, au contraire, il vous a donné une chance de prouver votre valeur mais vous êtes faibles. Ta sœur a laissé sa pauvre nature humaine la dominer et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher. »

Lilith s'approcha de Katie, « Viens avec moi, il est encore temps. Détache-toi d'Emily, elle ne mérite pas ton intérêt, elle t'a trahie une fois de plus. Elle préfère un ange à sa propre sœur.»

Katie fit un pas vers Lilith comme si elle était attirée par une force qui la dépassait.

Elle ressentait le pouvoir d'attraction de Lilith au plus profond de son âme. La Maîtresse avait cette capacité d'envouter et de persuader n'importe quel être surtout s'il était un homme.

Elle sourit, porta son corps un peu plus en avant, « Lilith, tu sais qui je suis. Personne, tu entends, personne ne pourra m'entuber. Écoute-moi bien, tu diras à Satan qu'il aille se faire foutre. Et que s'il a un problème qu'il vienne me le dire face. Je suis une putain de Katie Fitch et je vous emmerde lui et toi. »

Elle s'attendait à être foudroyée sur place mais Lilith ne bougea pas. Les flammes dans ses yeux continuaient à briller « Tu aimes ta sœur aussi fort que tu accepterais de disparaître dans les limbes ? Elle croit aimer un ange qui ne lui apportera qu'une éternité de souffrance et tu seras entraînée avec elle.»

« Oui, Lilith. Elle aime un ange et j'aime Emily. Et si tu veux l'atteindre, il faudra me détruire d'abord.»

Katie ouvre son œil. Une douleur insupportable la pétrifie. Une gigantesque flamme lui fait face.

«Ce sont les limbes qui t'attendent, traitresse. Lilith, je te l'avais dit. Elle aussi est corrompue. »

A travers ce feu, Katie ne voit que deux yeux cruels. « Tu ne m'effraies pas Lucifer. » Sa colère atteint son paroxysme. Elle peut la laisser éclater. Elle se concentre et envoie toute son énergie pour contenir les ondes qui la pénétrent de toute part. Elle partira dans quelques instants, elle ne sera plus qu'une ombre, mais elle luttera jusqu'au bout.

Lucifer lui-même est surpris d'une telle résistance. Ces putains de sœurs Fitch, rien, même pas lui, ne leur font peur.

Katie sent sa résistance s'affaiblir. Elle voit le visage d'Emily, tombe sur le sol et commençe à sombrer

« Lilith, achève là, elle était ta disciple c'est à toi de l'envoyer dans les limbes.»

Lilith hésite. Elle se voit, il y a des millénaires refusant l'ordre établie. Elle ouvre son œil.

Un éclair aveuglant, accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant, éclaire la zone comme en plein jour.

« Lucifer, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Lilith écarte toi.»

Des ailes blanches immenses recouvrent tout l'espace.

Une bulle se forme autour de Katie.

Lilith ne crie qu'un mot, « Haniel !»

Le rugissement de Lucifer ébranle tous les bâtiments.

« Haniel, ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est un démon, il nous appartient. »

« Il ne l'est plus. Elle a choisi son camp et ce n'est pas le tien. Lucifer laisse là ou tu subiras mon courroux.»

Lucifer pousse un rire féroce. « Tu crois pouvoir me battre à nouveau. C'était il y a bien longtemps, Haniel. Les choses ont changé. »

Une immense vague de feu déferle vers Haniel.

Lucifer fixe Lilith, « Qu'attends-tu. A nous deux, nous allons détruire un archange. »

Lilith ne peut détacher son regard d'Haniel. Elle aperçoit ce visage doux et puissant à la fois. Cette barbe noire qu'elle aimait tant caresser. Elle se souvient de ses bras qui la serraient, de cette poitrine contre laquelle elle s'appuyait. De ses mains qui prenait ses seins, ses hanches, ses cuisses.

Elle tourne son œil vers Lucifer. « Jamais ». Lucifer ne comprend pas. Il demande de l'aide.

Haniel fait face à l'âme de Lucifer. «C'est ta haine aveugle qui te fait perdre à chaque fois. »

Lucifer hurle. Sa garde apparaît. Belzebuth encadre les légions de Satan.

Haniel est secoué, Lilith plie. Ils ne résisteront pas seuls face à deux archanges démoniaques et à leurs armées.

Emily court vers cette lumière, son œil ouvert. Naomi essaye de la rattraper. Cook ordonne à Effy de ne pas bouger.

Elle voit sa sœur au sol. Haniel immense, en suspension dans l'air, enveloppé d'une clarté magnifique. Lilith immobile, comme paralysée.

Lucifer est là, des centaines de démons l'entourent. Elle tremble et se met devant sa sœur pour la protéger.

Emily est frappée. Son âme vacille. Elle est à genoux. Elle cherche la main de Katie. Elle entend sa voix.

« Je suis avec toi. Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas ce que je te disais. » Elle sent sa main dans la sienne.

« Emily, nous ne devons pas sombrer. » Naomi la rejoint. Elle unit son esprit à celui d'Emily. Cook arrive. Il ouvre totalement son œil. Katie se lève péniblement. « Vous croyez pas que vous allez jouer sans moi. » Les quatre sont debout.

Naomi passe son anneau. Une gigantesque énergie de propage.

« Haniel guide moi. »

Un halo de lumière et de feu illumine le ciel.

Ils pénètrent l'âme des démons, de Lucifer lui-même. Le Mal, est dans leur tête.

Mais le Mal est puissant. Il se concentre sur Haniel. Ses doutes réapparaissent. Est-il encore capable d'être un archange ? Il a déjà failli une fois.

Lilith sent sa faiblesse. Elle ne permettra pas qu'un autre lui vole sa vengeance sur Haniel, fut-il Lucifer. Elle ouvre totalement son œil. Sa puissance est l'égale des Maîtres du ciel. Elle se transforme. Son corps est couvert d'écailles, elle crache des flammes. Elle contient les attaques. Un dragon combat au côté d'un ange.

Des centaines de succubes viennent au secours de leur Maitresse. Leur beauté se transforme en une horreur de formes torturée et hideuses.

Emily et Katie entendent leurs sœurs. A nouveau, elles sont deux animaux fantasmagoriques qui hantent les nuits des hommes.

La lutte s'est équilibrée mais jusqu'à quand. La fatigue apparaît. Le découragement aussi. Il faudra lutter encore et encore. Etre toujours sur ses gardes. Et si tout s'arrêtait maintenant. Ce serait si facile comme éteindre une lampe.

Alors une voix se fait entendre, « Prenez-moi », Effy fait face aux démons. Cook a peur pour elle. Mais la détermination de cette adolescente est sans faille. Naomi absorbe l'âme d'Effy.

Une explosion se déclenche. Le cosmos devient plus brillant. Le passé, le présent, le futur se mélangent. La matière stellaire devient visible. Les atomes entrent en collision plus vite. La vie prend l'avantage sur la mort.

Avec le courage d'Effy, la réunion des 5 est irrésistible.

Ainsi l'âme d'une humaine de 15 ans fit reculer les démons les plus féroces de l'Enfer.

En un instant tout s'éteint, il ne reste rien de la bataille des dieux.

* * *

Les 5 sont épuisés. Ils s'écroulent par terre. Ils voient Lilith qui toise Haniel. Ils sont posés au sol.

Haniel n'est plus le vieillard fatigué qu'ils ont rencontré. Il est un jeune guerrier à la barbe fourni, aux muscles saillants, vêtu d'un simple pagne, armé d'un glaive en or. Il irradie d'une aura de lumière.

Il s'avance vers Lilith. « Merci Lilith, sans toi, ils nous auraient éliminés. »

Il hésite, «Tu m'as manqué.»

Les flammes dans les yeux de Lilith s'éteignent. Une grande jeune fille en tunique sans manche d'un tissu blanc et fin apparaît. Un châle coloré couvre ses épaules. Un chignon discipline ses cheveux. Son visage est pur et délicat.

« Haniel, tu m'a abandonné. Je t'en veux ne pas avoir su te libérer des chaines de ton Dieu.» Sa voix est si différente, si douce.

« Je suis fautif, j'ai failli Lilith et cela restera dans mon cœur pour l'éternité. »

« N'attend pas de pardon, Haniel. Jamais nous ne pourrons être réuni.»

« Je sais, Lilith. »

« Il t'aime toujours Lilith. Regarde-le, Il n'a jamais cessé. Il ne t'a pas trahie. Ce sont ces lois imbéciles qui vous ont trahies. Pourquoi interdire à deux êtres de s'aimer ? » Emily s'est levée, pour la première fois elle se sent proche de cette femme. « Lilith, Haniel, il n'est pas trop tard.»

Lilith sourit, amère, « Il est trop tard depuis bien longtemps Emily. Nous n'avons pas votre force, votre puissance.»

Katie ne peut s'en empêcher, « Si tu l'as, tu es le démon le plus puissant, l'égale de Lucifer et Belzébuth. Il suffit que tu le décides. Si vous vous aimez, vous aurez la force.» Elles se rapprochent d'eux.

Haniel les remercie du regard. « Vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai à nouveau rejoint le Paradis. Je suis redevenu un archange. »

« Justement, vous êtes puissants tous les deux, le jour où vous le déciderez, votre union sera le début d'une nouvelle ère. » Emily croit fermement à ce qu'elle dit.

Lilith sourit. « Je vous remercie. Peut-être, avec le temps mais pas tout de suite. Il y a des blessures qui ne se referment qu'après beaucoup de larmes. » Elle fixe Haniel.

Elle s'approche des sœurs « Vous allez me manquer. Sans vous, les succubes seront différentes. » Une flamme traverse ses yeux. « Mais il y aura encore beaucoup d'hommes à damner pour leurs comportements alors si un jour vous voulez revenir... »

Au fur et à mesure que Lilith parle, elle reprend sa forme démoniaque.

« Vous devez savoir un chose. Lors de l'attaque de ce matin, les démons qui m'accompagnaient ont tous développé de la compassion pour l'Humanité et maintenant ils parlent d'épargner les innocents. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Lucifer soit intervenu en personne ce soir? »

« Moi aussi, vous avez dû me contaminer sinon je ne dirais pas toutes ces conneries.»

« C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas achevé ? » demanda Katie.

Lilith sourit.

Elle regarde Naomi, « Toi là. Tu as un sacré pouvoir. Haniel, c'est la grâce incarné ton ange. Je suis heureuse que tu t'en débarrasses. » Haniel dévore des yeux Lilith.

Elle rit, « la seule solution, pour vous combattre, c'est de marier des âmes d'anges à celle de démons. Autant vous dire, que ça discute sec entre Lucifer et Gabriel. »

Sa voix redevient sérieuse, « mais quoique ça coûte, ils le feront. Ils ont peur du chaos que cela engendrera si le Bien et le Mal ne peuvent plus être discernés par les humains. Si vous voulez avoir un espoir vous devez tenter le Passage.»

Elle tend sa main pour les toucher, « J'espère que vous réussirez et que vous vous retrouverez. »

Elle regarde Haniel, « A bientôt, l'Archange. » Elle est redevenue une succube.

« Lilith, attend. Comment vas-tu expliquer ton comportement à Satan ? »

« Tu es mignon, Haniel tu t'inquiètes pour moi. » Elle lui lance un regard envoûtant.

« Satan aime la rivalité. Au contraire, ce petit exercice a dû follement l'amuser. Si tu veux la vérité, Satan ne veut pas ta perte car il sait que Dieu, alors, serait sans pitié. » Son visage se détourne l'espace d'un instant, « Tu as toujours été son archange préféré c'est bien pour cela qu'il t'a protégé à Sodome. » Mais son expression rigide revient aussitôt, « Et puis, n'oublie pas, mon armée de succube est redoutable, Satan le sait.»

Lilith disparaît dans le silence comme elle est apparue.

Haniel voit partir dans le vent son amour. Il tourne les yeux vers le groupe.

« Lilith a raison. Je sais que ce choix est très difficile mais c'est le seul qui vous sauvera. Vous devez accepter le Passage. Le temps presse. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre. Ils peuvent revenir et encore revenir pour vous épuiser. Et s'ils s'allient, vous serez perdus.»

Cook s'approche d'Haniel, « merci Haniel, merci. On va réfléchir, je crois. » Il lui tend la main.

Katie l'embrasse, « Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, un archange me sauverait. Sans toi, je serai dans les limbes. »

Haniel touche la joue d'Effy dont la profondeur du regard l'impressionne, « Tu es d'un rare courage, Effy. J'ai rarement vu un humain avec une telle personnalité. C'est toi qui a le plus de mérite.»

Il saisit Emily et Naomi par les épaules et les serre contre lui. « Croyez en vous. Vous réussirez, je le sais. »

Haniel s'évanouit dans les airs.

* * *

Les 5 retournent à l'entrepôt en traînant des pieds, désabusés et tristes.

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'on décide ? », la voix de Naomi est mal assurée.

Ils se regardent. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire, ni dire. Le silence est pesant. L'angoisse réapparaît.

Emily ose prendre la parole, « on pourrait peut-être profiter un peu de la fin de la nuit. »

Cook s'empare d'une bouteille, comme pour se donner du courage, il boit au goulot, « Mais attendre un jour de plus, c'est dangereux. S'il faut passer de l'autre côté, il faut le faire maintenant quand il y a le moins possible d'humains. On ne sait pas ce que l'on va déclencher. »

Naomi prend la main d'Emily, «Tu as raison Cook, il faut trouver un lieu isolé mais on a bien quelques heures devant nous, non ? »

« J'aimerai revoir au moins une fois le soleil se lever. Vous croyez que c'est possible ? Je voudrais revoir sa lumière. Ensuite, disparaître, finalement ce n'est pas grave. » Effy était déterminée maintenant.

Emily étonnée, voit Katie s'approcher d'Effy et la prendre par les épaules. « Nous n'allons pas disparaître Effy, nous allons renaître. Je suis sûre que tu seras heureuse dans ta prochaine vie. Promis on boira des coups ensemble et on ira draguer les mecs. »

« Bon, les filles, on se laisse pas abattre. » Cook prend le sachet sur la table. « On s'en fait un petit dernier. »

Katie rigole, « pourquoi un dernier, on a le temps jusqu'au petit jour. Et vous savez, quoi ? »

Elle les réunit autour d'elle, « On les emmerde, ces vieux cons »

Un cri dans la nuit, « Fuck you ! »

* * *

Allongée sur le tapis, le petit singe en peluche contre elle, Naomi appuie sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emily. Sa main lui caresse délicatement le ventre. Emily passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle a posé son amardillo sous sa tête. Son autre main est dans celle de Katie qui est couchée sur le divan.

Effy est dans les bras de Cook. Elle respire son odeur et lui dépose parfois de petits baisers sur la peau. Cook appuyé contre le fauteuil, dessine le contour du visage d'Effy. La dernière bouteille vide gît à ses pieds.

La nuit s'étire. Un groupe de 5 adolescents marchent sur un boulevard désert. Ils se tiennent par la main. Ils sont silencieux. Ils n'entendent que le bruit de leurs cœurs. Pourtant, ils sont paisibles. Les étoiles semblent leur faire une haie d'honneur. La voie lactée les entraîne vers un nouveau monde.

Ils remarquent des bâtiments sur leur gauche. Ils s'approchent, c'est un lycée. Sur un grand panneau, ils peuvent lire, « Roundview ». Comme si c'était une évidence, ils poussent le grand portail qui n'est pas fermé.

Ils s'avancent vers le terrain de sport. C'est le lieu idéal, à l'abri des regards et sans obstacle.

Ils sont au centre du terrain. Au loin, le noir devient bleu foncé puis il rougeoie.

Ils le savent, c'est le moment.

Naomi met l'anneau à son annuaire. Elle irradie. Emily plonge dans son âme, « Je t'aime, ne m'oublie pas », Naomi se laisse envahir. « Donne-moi ta force, Emily, je t'aime.»

Cook serre la main d'Effy, Il pénètre son esprit. « Fais-moi confiance, nous nous retrouverons ».

Effy sent à nouveau la sérénité l'envahir, Naomi l'absorbe. Cook se laisse aller, il accroche son âme à celle de Naomi. Emily appelle Katie, « Viens, ne tremble pas. Tu es ma twins ». Katie hésite, et si tout ceci était un piège. « Katie, fais-moi confiance. Je ne veux pas partir sans toi. Katie, je t'aime.» Katie entend Emily, « et merde, vous faites vraiment chier. Putain se mélanger encore avec l'âme de la Naomi. » Elle ouvre son esprit et tout devient évident.

Une force les enveloppe, les submerge, les entraîne. Ils sont si légers.

Naomi les guide. Emily est à ses côtés, elle lui sourit. Elle tient la main de Katie. Elle l'encourage.

Cook se sent si bien. Il serre Effy contre lui, dont le regard se perd déjà vers cet horizon de clarté qu'ils aperçoivent. Katie voit défiler sa vie, ses souffrances et pourtant elle ne ressent plus aucune douleur.

Peu à peu leur mémoire s'efface. La clarté s'approchent, ils vont l'atteindre.

Naomi et Emily se regardent, elles veulent un dernier baiser, leurs bouchent s'effleurent.

Une lumière chaude et puissante les avale. Ils disparaissent.

* * *

Le soleil frappe le lit où on devine un corps sous des draps fleuris enchevêtrés. Mais à bien y regarder, ce sont trois pieds qui sortent sur le côté. Curieux animal.

Une partie du corps se met à bouger. Des cheveux blonds émergent ainsi qu'une voix caverneuse. « hummm, Emily. Tu devais fermer les volets hier soir. Tu les laisses tout le temps ouverts. »

Un léger grognement se fait entendre. Une touffe rouge apparaît. « Sais pas, peut-être. Je préfère quand c'est ouvert.»

« Ems, il fait trop chaud, on peut pas dormir.»

« Emily, ... » Un visage aux grands yeux bleus jaillit des draps. Une main fine et blanche les rejette.

Ce sont deux corps nus qui apparaissent, enlacés, les cuisses et les bras mêlés.

Un œil noir s'ouvre, « Naomi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il voit une peau claire que dessinent de légères veines bleues, des seins fermes et délicats.

La main qui rejetait les draps, en suspend, comme fascinée, descend vers les courbes du dos et des hanches qui s'offrent à elle. « Je profite de toi. »

Emily s'approche d'un sein pour y déposer un baiser.

Naomi baisse sa tête vers ces lèvres rouges. « Suis pas sure de mon haleine », « Moi non plus. Mais on a bu la même chose, ça devrait aller.»

Elles s'embrassent délicatement puis accentuent leur étreinte. Emily se retourne. Les doigts de Naomi courent. Emily serre contre elle son amour. Elle prend ses fesses.

Elles se regardent. « Je t'aime ». Elles rient de leur bonheur.

* * *

Elles se tiennent l'une contre l'autre. Le drap est tombé par terre. Naomi s'amuse avec les cheveux d'Emily, elle les entortille pour en faire des veloutes, les caressent, les sent. Emily trace des arabesques avec son doigt autour du nombril de Naomi. Elle lève les yeux, « j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, cette nuit. »

« Lequel honey ? Celui où tu me fais l'amour trois jours et deux nuits de suite. »

« Non, celui-là c'est pas un rêve. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais » Elles se sourient.

Emily se relève, s'assoit en tailleur, elle fronce son nez, « en fait, c'était bizarre, comme si c'était vrai. »

Naomi la regarde, du bout de son index elle lui touche le nez, « vas-y, après je te raconterai le mien. »

« Pourquoi, toi aussi tu as rêvé ? »

« Oui, mais toi d'abord. »

« Ok, tu vas voir c'est crazy. Nous étions au début des années 90, je te dis pas les fringues. Tu étais un ange et moi un démon. On était amoureuse, bien sûr .» Elle lui fit un bisou, « mais c'était interdit. Du coup, les anges et démons nous poursuivaient puis ils nous attaquaient. Et pour se sauver, on disparaissait pour redevenir humaine mais sans savoir si on pourrait se retrouver. C'est triste. Heureusement, c'est un rêve. » Elle sourit à Naomi mais vit qu'elle était troublée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Noami, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne peut plus nous séparer même ma mère et Katie n'y sont pas arrivées.»

«Non Ems, c'est pas ça. J'ai fait le même. Mais dans le mien, il y avait Cook, Katie et Effy. »

« C'est pas possible, mais moi aussi. Et l'archange, tu l'avais ? »

« Haniel, c'est ça ? »

« Oui et une succube, Lilith, je connaissais pas le mot. C'est dingue. Le plus flippant, c'était Lucifer. Il était monstrueux, ces yeux, brrrr.» Emily frissonna.

«C'était angoissant.» Naomi revoyait certaines images.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles s'étaient rapprochées.

« Ems, c'est bizarre qu'on ait fait le même rêve la même nuit... »

« Moi je ne trouve pas, ça prouve que nous sommes connectés ensemble. Tu vois, nous sommes faîtes pour être ensemble. » Emily avait plissé ses yeux et sa bouche, cela faisait ressortir ses fossettes.

Naomi était sous le charme, elle attira Ems vers elle pour l'embrasser, « je n'en doute plus. »

« J'ai faim, on descend se faire un breakfast de folie. J'ai acheté des œufs et du bacon.»

« Ok, et tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai acheté des "garibaldi".» Le sourire pur et lumineux d'Emily se reflète dans les yeux de Naomi.

Naomi se lève et bouscule la table de nuit. Un bruit métallique retentit.

« Shit », elle se baisse et ramasse une bague sur le sol.

Emily la lui prend. « Elle ressemble à celle de notre rêve. Tu m'a jamais dit comment tu l'avais eu.»

Naomi la regarde, « en fait je ne me rappelle pas. Ma mère l'a trouvé dans mon berceau. Elle pense que quelqu'un l'a perdu en venant me voir. Je la serrais si fort dans ma main qu'elle n'a pas pu me la prendre alors elle a décidé de me la laisser. »

« Tu sais, tu devrais toujours la porter. Sa couleur n'est pas commune, elle est fine, jolie et elle te va très bien.»

« Tu crois ? »

Emily secoue sa tête de bas en haut, ses cheveux volent.

Naomi lui sourit et enfile la bague, « elle ne me quittera plus, comme toi.»

* * *

Devant la fenêtre ouverte de cette chambre, si on observe bien, on peut voir une lueur dorée qui flotte dans les airs.

Haniel les regarde, il est heureux. Une flammèche rouge s'approche et se colle à lui.

« A bientôt, du côté des étoiles, les filles.»

 ***The End ?***


End file.
